Schweigepflicht
by AllegroAssai
Summary: Es geht weiter nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Dunkelheit, Strafbefehle und Depressionen suchen unseren Tränkemeister heim. SS/HG mit einer volljährigen Hermine. KOMPLETT!
1. Die Rache der Todesser

_"Ick kann jar nich soville fressen, wie ick kotzen möchte"_

(Max Liebermann, 1933)

* * *

'So ist das,' säuselte Macnair, während er Severus Snapes Körper betrachtete. 'Ich muß ehrlich zugeben, daß ich überrascht bin. Du hast es doch tatsächlich geschafft, den Dunklen Lord zu täuschen. Was für ein _Genie _du bist, Severus. Es wäre wohl besser gewesen, wenn du deine Begabungen der richtigen Seite zur Verfügung gestellt hättest. Dann hätten wir vielleicht eine Chance gehabt.'

Amycus Carrow und Matteo Crabbe nickten bedächtig.

Sie machten ihn für Voldemorts Fall verantwortlich. Ohne Frage. Crabbe hatte in der gestrigen Nacht seinen Sohn Vincent verloren, Amycus seine Schwester Alecto. Beide erwartete Askaban, oder lebenslange Flucht. Crabbe würde es dieses Mal nicht schaffen, das Ministerium davon zu überzeugen, daß er unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden hatte. Er war nicht intelligent genug um sich etwas Neues einfallen zu lassen. Carrow... der krankhaft von sogenannten _disziplinarischen Maßnahmen _besessen war, würde es auch nicht können. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Auroren einen Weg fanden, Todesser über das Dunkle Mal aufzuspüren. Macnair erwartete die Todesstrafe, dessen war Severus sich sicher. Wenn jemand sie verdiente, dann war es der psychopathische Henker, dem nur skrupelloser Sadismus, stundenlanges Quälen und Töten wehrloser Lebewesen, einen Samenerguß verschaffte.

Heute brauchten sie jemanden, den sie verantwortlich machen konnten, einen Sündenbock. Und den hatten sie jetzt vor sich. Severus war nicht in der Lage gewesen, die Sicherheitszauber wiederherzustellen. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, die klaffende Wunde an seinem Hals zu versorgen und Blutbildenden Trank zu sich zu nehmen. Ausgerechnet Hermine Granger was es gewesen, der ihm ein Gegengift gegeben hatte und ihn in künstlichen Schlaf versetzt hatte aus dem er Stunden später erwachte, ausgekühlt und steif am ganzen Körper.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hatte, nach Spinner's End zu apparieren, aber es war ihm irgendwie gelungen.

Wenig später bekam er dann Besuch. Er hatte sich gewehrt, hatte gekämpft wie ein Tier, das sich aus einer Falle zu befreien versuchte. Entwaffnet und gegen drei Todesser _mit _Zauberstab. Irgendwann hatten sie einen dunklen Zauber verwendet, der alle seine Bewegungen verlangsamte. Severus hatte ihn einst selbst erfunden.

'Severus!' Crabbe schwang seine rechte Faust und ließ sie krachend auf Snapes Wange landen. Der Mann hatte schon immer über enorme körperliche Kraft verfügt.

'Du hättest meinen Sohn beschützen sollen und nicht Potter. _POTTER_!' Noch ein Faustschlag. Snape hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren und fand sich auf dem Boden wieder. Sie würden ihn umbringen. Nicht, daß ihn das irgendwie störte, aber er hatte sich immer einen schnellen Tod gewünscht.

Er wäre ein Narr, wenn er sich vorzumachen versuchte die nächsten Stunden nicht zu fürchten.

Alle drei wollten Rache verüben. Ein letztes Mal.

'Ich will, daß du auf dem Boden kriechst und den Tod erbettelst, Severus. Vorher lassen wir nicht locker.' Amycus' Gesicht war nur eine Grimasse des Hasses.

'Viel Erfolg,' entgegnete er ruhig, erstaunt, daß seine Stimme fest klang. Daß man Sarkasmus hören konnte. Keine Angst.

Tritte und Schläge hagelten auf ihn nieder. Severus schützte sein Gesicht instinktiv. Nicht, daß es besonders ansehnlich war. Es nutzte nichts. Er hörte, wie ein Finger brach, eine Rippe, ein Handgelenk.

Die Wunde an seinem Hals öffnete sich wieder. Naginis Gift war verflucht, wie töricht es gewesen war, nicht nach St Mungos zu apparieren.

Die Todesser waren in einem Rausch, den Severus schon oft gesehen hatte. Er endete erst dann, wenn das Opfer bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt war, gebrochen oder tot.

Verbissen konzentrierte er sich darauf, keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Seine Zähne knirschten unter dem Druck.

Crabbe riß seinen Kopf an den Haaren hoch. 'Weißt du, Severus... ich glaube, du wirst einen Eintrag im Großen Buch der Zaubererrekorde bekommen. Der am elendigsten verreckte Zauberer des Jahrhunderts.' Severus starrte in die wäßrigen, hellbraunen Augen.

'Wenigstens war ich nicht so idiotisch, mich mit meinem eigenen Dämonsfeuer aus dem Reich der Lebenden zu katapultieren. Vincent hatte wohl nicht genug Hirnzellen übrig, um sich den Gegenfluch zu-'

Crabbe schlug ihm mit solcher Wucht ins Gesicht, daß Severus für einen Moment nur Schwärze sah. Er schmeckte Eisen, spuckte einen Zahn aus. Schade, er hatte gehofft, daß Crabbe genug Kraft hatte, ihn mit einem Schlag zu töten.

Amycus entledigte sich seines Gürtels und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Severus. Seine Robe löste sich vom Körper, das Oberhemd knöpfte sich magisch auf und flog auf Crabbe zu.

Dieser durchsuchte die Taschen.

'Ohhhhhhh,' frohlockte er, 'schaut Euch das mal an. Noch nicht mal das Schlammblut wollte was vom kleinen Fettprinzen wissen.' Severus wandte sich ab, während die Todesser Lilys Bild und ihre Unterschrift betrachteten. Dann hörte er, wie es zerrissen wurde und in kleinen Teilen auf dem Boden landete.

'Zwanzig Hiebe,' sagte Carrow feierlich. 'Mal gucken, ob du dann immer noch so gut drauf bist.'

Severus versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal _gut drauf _gewesen war. War lange her.

Sie starrten auf seinen Rücken. 'Hier hat sich aber schon mal jemand zu schaffen gemacht,' stellte Macnair fest. 'Vor langer Zeit. Warst du kein guter Junge, Severus?'

Er hörte, wie der Gürtel die Luft zerschnitt, dann seinen Rücken. Seine verbleibenden Zähne waren fest zusammengepreßt.

'Zwei.'

Nicht schreien, ihnen nicht die Genugtuung geben. Das schien im Augenblick furchtbar wichtig zu sein. Okklumentik war offensichtlich zu einer Gabe aus besseren Tagen geworden. Sein Geist wollte sich, im Gegensatz zu seiner Blase, nicht entleeren.

Er zählte nicht mit. Auch Amycus schien die Hälfte seiner Hiebe ungezählt zu lassen.

'Fünf.' Severus frage sich, ob man auf seinem Rücken schon Knochen sehen konnte. Viel Fett hatte er nicht mehr auf den Rippen nach dem letzten Jahr. Der Appetit war ihm schon lange gründlich vergangen.

'Zehn.' Severus blieb stumm. kein Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, er würde an seinen Schreien ersticken. Der Schmerz trieb ihm das Wasser in die Augen.

'Verdammt,' spuckte Amycus und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Gürtel. Crabbe und Macnair johlten. Severus schielte auf die Schnalle, die nun messerscharf war.

'Du sollst schreien,' keifte Macnair, der sich erregt das Geschlechtsteil rieb.

'Niemals,' spuckte Severus und schloß die Augen wieder.

Macnair hechtete auf ihn zu, drehte ihn um, so daß er auf dem Rücken lag. Dann trat er mit aller Kraft auf seinen Unterkörper. Severus schluckte ein Stöhnen herunter, als er spürte, wie etwas in ihm zerriß und eine Pfütze aus heißer Flüssigkeit sich unter ihm ausbreitete. Es roch nach Blut und Urin. An unangenehme Ereignisse aus seiner lausigen Kindheit erinnert, zwang er sich, das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen.

'Zwanzig.' Der Gürtel zerriß ihm den Oberkörper und langsam konnte er spüren, wie er bewußtlos wurde.

'CRUCIO!' kreischte Crabbe. Nun war er wieder wach. Sein Magen rebellierte, aber Severus ließ es nicht zu, daß er gewann. Seine Augen tränten von dem Versuch, den Würgereiz zu verdrängen. An die nächsten Minuten würde er sich erst viel später wieder erinnern. Sein Körper hatte mehr abbekommen, als er ertragen konnte. Flüche, Schläge, Tritte, Beleidigungen die so persönlich waren, so weit unter der Gürtellinie, daß er krampfhaft versuchte, sie nicht zu hören.

Er schaffte es nicht, das bißchen Galle bei sich zu behalten, als Macnair ihn wieder auf den Bauch drehte, und in ihn eindrang. Das Keuchen und Flüstern, der stinkende Atem waren das letzte, was Severus mitbekam, bevor er endlich das Bewußsein verlor.

'Aguamenti!' Severus reagierte nicht mehr. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet, sein Puls verlangsamte sich. 'Er ist tot!'

Aus weiter Ferne hörte er sie mithilfe von Zaubersprüchen Feuer anzünden. Das letzte, was er sah, war wie sein Bücherregal mitsamt aller handgeschriebenen Dokumentationen und Anleitungen für die korrekte Zubereitung von tausenden von Zaubertränken in Flammen aufging.

* * *

Schlauerweise habe ich beim Formatieren diese FF, die schon zur Hälfte veröffentlicht war, versehentlich gelöscht. Dann sehe ich das jetzt als Chance, alles noch mal zu überarbeiten. Also, wenn Ihr wollt, poste ich ein Update pro Tag. Bitte hinterlaßt Reviews wenn es Euch gefällt. Rechtschreibfehler könnt Ihr auch angeben, ich kann sie nicht leiden.


	2. Intensivstation

_So ist der Stolz nun einmal: Ein Plädoyer der Elenden._

(Jean-Paul Sartre)

* * *

Severus wollte nicht glauben, daß er erwachte. Wieso war es ihm verwehrt, zu sterben? Er hatte versucht, seine Pflichten zu erfüllen, er hatte versucht alles zu tun, was Dumbledore von ihm verlangt hatte. Voldemort war tot, es gab keinen Grund mehr weiterzuleben. Er hatte keine Familie, keine Arbeit, kein Haus. Er war nichts, hatte nichts, wollte nichts.

Alles tat weh. Er wußte nicht, wo er war, wollte es nicht wissen.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Sogar das tat weh. Sie waren zugeschwollen, er konnte den Raum nur verschwommen sehen. Alles war weiß, irgendwie neblig. Etwas piepte über seinem Kopf. Ein Monitor, der die Funktion sämtlicher Organe, sowie die des magischen Kerns anzeigte, leuchtete gelb. Er war auf der Intensivstation von St Mungos. Sein linker Arm war an einen Tropf geschlossen, sein Körper mit klebriger Salbe bedeckt. Er fühlte sich schmutzig, wollte aufstehen, um sich zu waschen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Ein krauser Kopf erschien vor seinen Augen. Nah, zu nah. Granger. Sie war es, die ihm das Gegengift gegeben hatte, das Diptam auf seinen Hals geschüttet hatte. Es war ihre Schuld, daß er noch lebte. Er versuchte sie mit Blicken zu erdolchen, aber sie ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Quietschend zog sie ihren Stuhl näher zu seinem Bett und setzte sich direkt vor ihn. Die Nähe war unerträglich, fast schlimmer als seine Hilflosigkeit. Er hoffte inständig, daß sie ihn nicht berührte, er haßte Körperkontakt. Besonders jetzt.

'Professor,' begann sie leise. 'Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß Sie so schnell aufwachen würden.'

Severus mied ihren Blick, konnte nicht in die braunen Augen schauen, in denen Trauer stand. Sie würde wohl jetzt erfahren haben, daß ihre Eltern gestorben waren. Yaxley und Dolohov hatten die Grangers ausfindig gemacht. Und sie waren keinen schnellen Tod gestorben.

Er versuchte sich von ihr abzuwenden, als Panik in ihm hochstieg. Der Monitor piepte lauter. Granger würde wohl wissen, was das bedeutete, und er haßte sich für seine Schwäche.

'Sie müssen sich beruhigen, Professor.'

Er verzog das Gesicht. Im Angesicht des Feindes konnte er hart bleiben. Kalt und emotionslos, ganz egal, welche Horrorszene sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Er wußte, er würde später büßen, wenn die Bilder ihn einholten, verfolgten. Wenn sie sich in seine Träume einschlichen und ihm jeglichen Schlaf raubten. Als Dumbledore noch lebte, konnte er damit umgehen. Dieser hatte immer nach detaillierten Beschreibungen jedes Treffens gefragt, hatte gewußt, wenn Severus etwas ausließ, bohrte und bohrte, bis er die ganze Wahrheit wußte. Die Berichterstattungen waren immer quälend gewesen, und doch hatten sie verhindert, daß Severus den Verstand verlor. Alles, was verbalisiert wurde, konnte man irgendwie ertragen.

Nach Dumbledores Tod war niemand mehr dagewesen, dem Bericht erstattet werden konnte. Und die Todessertreffen waren immer unerträglicher geworden. Immer einen Schritt weiter. Niemand konnte Severus mehr überzeugen, das Gute im Menschen zu sehen. Er hatte wahre Einblicke in die Seele gewonnen, hatte die Fähigkeit ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken unaussprechliche Greueltaten zu verüben jahrelang gesehen und am eigenen Körper spüren dürfen. Abgesehen davon hatte er das gesamte letzte Jahr in der Gewißheit verbracht, daß er mithalf, Lilys Sohn in den freiwilligen Tod zu schicken. Damit war seine heimliche Theorie daß sie ihm vielleicht irgendwann vergeben hätte, eingestürzt. Dumbledore hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten ihm mitzuteilen, daß der Junge wohl überleben würde. Der alte Mann hatte ihn zu einem Jahr Hölle verurteilt, hatte ihn glauben lassen, daß alles wofür er gekämpft hatte umsonst gewesen war. Daß Potter sterben würde.

Er vermochte nicht sich zu beruhigen. Nackte Panik und Vezweiflung suchten ihren Weg nach oben, und er hatte wieder das Gefühl, ersticken zu müssen. Wo waren seine Okklumentikschilde geblieben? Krampfhaft versuchte er sich auf sie zu konzentrieren, ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Er hätte genauso gut versuchen können, Tote zum Leben zu erwecken.

Er spürte eine Hand auf der seinen, zuckte zusammen und verachtete sich selbst.

'Raus,' hauchte er. Seine Stimme klang schwach und zittrig. Sie schüttelte traurig ihren krausen Kopf und zog ihre Hand wieder zurück.

'Sie dürfen nicht allein bleiben, Professor. Die Heiler werden bald kommen, im Moment sind sie beschäftigt. Das Krankenhaus ist überbelegt.'

Sein Atem ging schwer und rasselnd. Es war furchtbar kalt. Er fühlte, wie sich trotzdem Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten unter der Anstrengung, die Fassung nicht zu verlieren.

'Können Sie sich erinnern, wer Ihnen das angetan hat?'

Selbstverständlich erinnerte er sich. Seine Haut brannte. Er konnte immer noch Macnairs Atem riechen. Nein. Er durfte nicht _daran _denken. Niemals.

Er stöhnte, als er sich von ihr wegzudrehen versuchte. Die haselnußbraunen Augen wollten ihn nicht loslassen. Sie seufzte schwer und griff nach seiner Krankenakte.

'Verbrennungen dritten und vierten Grades an sechzig Prozent der Körperoberfläche. Neunzehn Frakturen. Blasenruptur. Analfissur. Subdurales Hämatom. Zwechfellriß. Quetsch-, und Rißwunden an Rücken, Oberkörper und Beinen.'

Sie hielt einen Moment inne, als ob sie die Mitschriften des Arztes nicht entziffern konnte. Dann schloß sie die Akte wieder.

'Anhand von Spermaspuren konnte Walden Macnair identifiziert werden. Er ist allerdings nicht auffindbar.'

Er fühlte, wie seine Hände zitterten und ballte sie zu Fäusten. Auch das tat weh. Er war noch nicht einmal imstande, die Zähne zusammenzubeißen, da die meisten zerbrochen waren. Es war, als ob keine Luft mehr in seine Lungen gelangte. Sie zogen sich zusammen, wie bei einem Asthmatiker. Sein Atem ging pfeifend und er fluchte lautlos.

'Ich habe Sie eine Stunde wiederbelebt, bevor endlich jemand kam. Auf Muggelart. Ich weiß, daß Sie nicht leben wollen. Aber ich möchte wissen, wer es war.'

Er starrte sie an. Warum erzählte sie ihm das alles? Warum konnte sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen?

'Gut,' sagte sie, und lehnte sich zurück. 'Wer hat meine Eltern getötet?'

Wußte sie nicht, daß er im Augenblick wirklich nicht in der Lage war zu sprechen?

'Macnair?' Der Name rief ein Schaudern in ihm hervor, aber er drehte unmerklich den Kopf.

'Yaxley?' Er nickte.

'Goyle?' Nein. Sie zählte sie alle auf, ohne Rücksicht darauf, daß die Namen ihn an all das erinnerten, was er so verzweifelt zu verdrängen versuchte. Irgendwann hatte sie es herausbekommen. Zufrieden, daß die Mörder ihrer Eltern beide tot waren.

Das gleiche Procedere nun für diejenigen, die ihn gefoltert hatten. Granger ließ nicht locker, bis sie alle Namen hatte.

Die Panik saß nun in seinem Hals und wollte ihn erwürgen. Er hustete. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Krämpfe schüttelten ihn. Er konnte nicht atmen. Sie drückte auf einen Knopf, aber dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis jemand kam und ihm einen Trank verabreichte, der dazu führte, daß sich seine Muskeln entspannten und er die Panik besser spüren konnte.

Es roch nach Erbrochenem. Angewidert von sich selbst, versuchte er wieder, aufzustehen. Auch dieser Versuch war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Es sei denn, man konnte eine frische Welle von Übelkeit als Erfolg bezeichnen. Die Ärzte verschwanden wieder, nachdem es so aussah, als hätte er sich beruhigt. Hatte er nicht. Er hatte stattdessen aufgegeben und war im Begriff, den Kampf gegen die Panik und die Verzweiflung zu verlieren.

Aus weiter Entfernung hörte er eine Stimme, nur um dann festzustellen, daß es die eigene war. Er hatte sich von sich selbst distanziert, und konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie der Severus Snape, der dort in dem sterilen Krankenhausbett lag, sich vor den Augen einer ehemaligen Schülerin auflöste.

Ohne zu wissen was er dagegen tun sollte, er schien nicht mehr Herr seines Körpers zu sein, sah er, wie er die Kontrolle verlor, schrie und bettelte, daß es endlich, _endlich _aufhören möge. Unzusammenhängende Wortfetzen kamen aus seinem Mund, was erzählte er? Es ging Granger einen Dreck an, daß seine Mutter eine depressive Stablose gewesen war, die zu unkontrollierten und gewalttätigen Wutausbrüchen neigte. Daß sein Vater alles versoffen hatte, was die Familie besaß. Daß er sich die Schuld gab für den Tod von Lily Evans. Daß er sich niemals würde vergeben können. Daß er Potter nicht haßte, sondern daß der Trotz und die Wut in den grünen Augen ihn um den Verstand brachten. Daß Beruhigungstränke abhängig machten, wenn man sie allzu oft konsumierte. Daß er Dumbledore nur deshalb töten konnte, weil dieser von einem Kind verlangte, sich selbst zu opfern.

Mit unmenschlicher Anstrengung schaffte er es, sich aufzurichten und hinzusetzen. Hinter dem fettigen Haar und seinen Armen zu verschwinden. Der Monitor piepte unerträglich laut, während Severus versuchte, seinen angeschlagenen Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Er krümmte sich, spuckte Blut. Seine Schultern bebten und es wurde nicht besser.

'Professor. Sir!' Er reagierte nicht. 'Severus...!?'

Eine Hand war auf einer Stelle seiner Schultern, die nicht so sehr schmerzte und übte leichten Druck aus. Die Hand zitterte.

'Ganz tief einatmen. So. Augen zu. Stellen Sie sich vor, zu fliegen. Sie brauchen nicht einmal einen Besen. Ganz hoch und von allen weg. Zum Meer...' Sie wartete noch eine Weile, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Es funktionierte tatsächlich.


	3. Schachmatt

_„Alle Revolutionen haben bisher nur eines bewiesen, nämlich, daß sich vieles ändern läßt, bloß nicht die Menschen."_

(Karl Marx)

* * *

Der wildhaarige Heiler eilte wieder in das kleine Zimmer. Hier wurde nicht geklopft. Privatsphäre war wohl ein Luxus auf den Severus lange würde verzichten müssen. Mit unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck schrieb der Mann namens Winterbottom Werte in die Krankenakte und wiegte bedächtig seinen Kopf hin und her.

Irgendwann brabbelte Granger etwas von Kaffee und verschwand. Der Heiler setzte sich, nicht ohne mit dem Stuhl zu quietschen und ihn noch näher ans Bett zu ziehen.

'Ich will ehrlich mit Ihnen sein,' begann er.

'Das wäre mal eine Abwechslung,' entgegnete Severus trocken.

Winterbottom runzelte die Stirn, notierte sich etwas und starrte ihn aus den weichen, dunkelgrünen Augen so lange an, daß Severus sich fragte, ob er ein Legilimens war.

'Es ist ein Wunder, daß Sie überhaupt noch leben, Severus. Wir mußten sie praktisch neu erschaffen. Die Notoperation hat zehn Stunden gedauert, Ihr Herz ist sieben Mal stehen geblieben.'

So viel Aufwand, für etwas, das niemand wollte, dachte Severus bitter. Winterbottom konnte wohl Gedanken lesen.

'Wir hatten schon aufgegeben, da hat Ihr Herz wieder angefangen zu schlagen. Als er sich freiwillig opferte, hat Harry Potter es geschafft, alle, die bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts dabeiwaren, zu schützen. Jedenfalls diejenigen, die nicht schon vorher getötet wurden. Auf dieser Station gibt es viele, die zwischen Leben und Tod schweben. Sie quälen sich, sie liegen im Koma. Aber sie sterben nicht.'

Er hielt einen Moment inne und schrieb noch mehr in die Akte.

'Auch dann nicht, wenn sie es wollen. Severus. Ihre Werte sind niederschmetternd. Der Heilungsprozeß geht nicht voran. Ich habe eine Hormonanalyse gemacht und frage mich, wie Sie das letzte Jahr überlebt haben.'

Severus war nicht bewußt gewesen, daß irgend etwas mit seinen Hormonen nicht stimmte.

'Jeder normale Mensch mit diesen Werten hätte schon vor Monaten baumelnd in seinem Schlafzimmer gehangen.'

Der Slytherin lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand hinter ihm und starrte ins Leere. Vielleicht waren ihm Lügen doch lieber.

'Ich habe Ihnen zwei verschiedene, hochdosierte Serotoninwiederaufnahmehemmer gespritzt. Nichts davon hat einen Unterschied gemacht. Wir haben Ihnen Tränke verabreicht, welche die Endorphinproduktion wieder normalisieren sollen. Ohne Erfolg. Ich kann nur erahnen, wie schlecht es Ihnen geht, aber den Weg aus der Dunkelheit müssen Sie wohl selbst finden. Mit Tränken und Muggelmedizin ist nicht mehr viel auszurichten. Ihr Körper muß von allein heilen. Je mehr Zaubersprüche- und Tränke wir Ihnen in diesem Zustand geben, desto höher ist die Chance, daß Sie zum Squib werden.'

Severus lies seinen Atem, von dem er nicht einmal wußte, daß er ihn gehalten hatte, zischend entweichen. Er betrachtete seine Hände, die wohl nie wieder aufhören würden zu zittern. Tränkemeister brauchten eine ruhige Hand. Und die Fähigkeit, sich zu konzentrieren. Und innere Magie. Im Augenblick besaß er nichts von alledem.

Der Monitor schlug wieder Alarm. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und er krümmte sich noch mehr.

'Hinlegen,' befahl der Heiler und murmelte einen Eliminierungszauber. Besorgt beobachtete er, wie sich der Plastikbeutel, den er nun in der Hand hielt, mit Blut und Eiter füllte. 'Nicht bewegen.'

Vorsichtig entblößte Winterbottom den häßlichen, schwarzblauen Fleck auf Severus' Unterkörper und hielt seinen Zauberstab dagegen. Er wandte den schwächsten Spruch an, den er kannte und begrenzte die Magieeinwirkungsfläche so gut es ging. Dann gab er ihm zwei Tabletten in die Hand und eilte aus dem Zimmer.

Granger löste ihn ab. Er durfte nicht allein sein. Warum eigentlich? Potter hatte ihn sowieso zum Leben verdammt.

Er starrte an die Wand über sich und fragte sie, wer den Krieg nicht überlebt hatte. Sie schien überrascht über die Frage, und antwortete doch. Die Informationen trafen ihn unerwartet hart. Remus Lupin... Nicht, daß er den Wolf besonders gemocht hatte, aber der Gedanke, daß Lilys letzter Freund, der letzte Marauder gestorben war in dem Glauben das er, Severus Snape, ein Verräter war, tat weh. Tonks, Creevey, Fred Weasley, Professor Sprout, Professor Vektor. Ihre Stimme erstarb und Severus bereute, daß er gefragt hatte.

Granger war auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen.

Sein Unterkörper puckerte schmerzhaft und er erinnerte sich an die Tabletten, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt. Er versuchte krampfhaft an das Wasser zu kommen, ohne sich zu sehr bewegen zu müssen. Seine Hände waren nicht ruhig genug. Die Flasche fiel zu Boden, zerbrach.

Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, etwas gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen der Hilflosigkeit zu tun. Erschöpft legte er sich wieder hin.

Der Monitor piepte.

Severus gab keinen Laut von sich.

Irgendwann wachte Granger wieder auf, sammelte wortlos die Scherben auf und holte neues Wasser. Severus blieb so still wie er konnte, vielleicht dachte sie ja, daß er schlief. Dann legte sie eine Hand auf die bebende Schulter, die ihn verriet und drehte ihn sanft auf den Rücken.

'Sie müssen die Medikamente nehmen. Die da sind starke Schmerzmittel mit der angenehmen Nebenwirkung, extrem schläfrig zu machen.'

Er öffnete seine Hand und sie nahm die Tabletten, steckte sie in seinen Mund und half ihm beim Trinken. Er verschluckte sich, hustete, würgte.

'Es ist Muggelmedizin,' informierte sie ihn, wohl wissend, daß er dankbar für ihr Taktgefühl war. Sie verlor kein Wort darüber, daß er unfähig war, seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen. 'Es dauert etwa dreißig Minuten bis sie wirken.'

Der verdammte Monitor konnte sich gar nicht beruhigen. Voldemort hätte seinen helle Freude an so einem Utensil gehabt. Nichts entging diesem Ding, alles wurde angezeigt. Severus war in dieser Minute das personifizierte Konglomerat von allem, was er verachtete.

Das Licht ging aus und er dankte den Göttern, die es für ihn noch nie gegeben hatte.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit ließen die Schmerzen nach und er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

_McNair hatte Lily. Überall war Blut. Sie starb, und niemand schloß die smaragdgrünen, aufgerissenen Augen._

'AUFWACHEN! Severus. SEVERUS!'

Er blinzelte verwirrt in die Realität, die sich in ihrer Grausamkeit nur unwesentlich von seinen Träumen unterschied. Er lag in einer hellroten Pfütze, auch die Wunde am Hals hatte sich wieder geöffnet. Ein Heiler verabreichte ihm einen Trank, der ihn womöglich seines letzten Funkens Magie beraubte, aber dieser wirkte erstaunlich schnell. Er verschwand wieder und Severus fand zu sich.

'Tief einatmen, Severus,' befahl Granger, während sie in einer Tasche kramte und Kerzen anzündete. Dann drückte sie auf den Knopf eines alten Kassettenrekorders. Interessanterweise gab es auf der Intensivstation kaum magische Geräte, die Patienten vertrugen im allgemeinen die Strahlen nicht, sie schwächten sie noch mehr.

Ein Orgelkonzert von Bach füllte das kleine weiße Zimmer.

'BWV 593,' verkündete sie in einem besserwisserischen Ton. 'Nach Vivaldi.'

'Ich weiß,' antwortete Severus. Sie hatte ein Schachspiel vor ihm aufgebaut.

Ihr Blick traf sich. Die haselnußbraunen schauten direkt in ihn hinein. Er hatte nicht oft das Gefühl gehabt, daß jemand mit einem Blick sein Innerstes durchbohrte und mochte, was er sah.

Er konnte dem Blick nicht standhalten und brach den Augenkontakt, räusperte sich.

Sie begann das Spiel. Spanische Eröffnung. Er konnte die Schachfiguren nicht selbst bewegen, doch das machte nichts. Die Angabe der korrekten Koordinaten tat es auch. Sie war verbissen, wollte ihn nicht gewinnen lassen. Er war dankbar dafür und schlug sie drei von vier Mal. Granger war eine ebenbürtige Gegnerin. Sie hatte wohl des öfteren mit Ronald Weasley gespielt, dem besten Schachspieler von Hogwarts. Personal nicht ausgenommen.

'Ich dachte immer, Sie sind einfach ein gemeiner Mensch,' sagte sie nachdenklich. 'Woher sollten wir wissen, daß es für Ihre seltsamen Verhaltensweisen auch so schwerwiegende Ursachen gab. Der kalte Blick, die Wut...'

'Bilden Sie sich bloß nicht ein, Sie _verstünden _mich.'

Der Schatten eines Lächelns huschte über ihr Gesicht. 'Ich brauche mir gar nichts einzubilden. Schachmatt.'

Der Morgen graute. Visite. Der Heiler sah überarbeitet und müde aus, fragte Granger ob sie nicht die Morgentoilette und Salbung übernehmen könnte. Sie nickte mulmig. Er war wütend.

Sie gab ihm mindestens zehn Tabletten und Tränke, einer bitterer und widerlicher als der andere. Normalerweise war er gegen den schlechten Geschmack immun. Übelkeit stieg wieder in ihm auf, sein Kopf wollte platzen, er mußte seine Schädeldecken mit den Händen zusammenhalten, damit sie nicht auseinanderbrachen. Eine Abfolge höchst unangenehmer Bilder spielte sich vor seinem Kopf ab und er hörte sich stöhnen.

Er mußte das Waschen und Salben über sich ergehen lassen. Zutiefst gedemütigt und zornig schrie er sie an, warf ihr lächerliche Dinge vor, fragte sie, warum das 'Goldene Trio' von Anfang an nach Gründen gesucht hatte, ihm zu mißtrauen. Warum sich niemand entschuldigt hatte, nachdem er in Brand gesetzt worden war, während er versuchte, Potter vor einem tödlichen Absturz zu retten, warum er in die Bewußtlosigkeit geflucht wurde, weil er versucht hatte, Potter vor einem Massenmörder zu bewahren und auch dann im nachhinein keine Entschuldigung kam. Es war lächerlich. Als sie ihn wieder angezogen hatte und von ihm abließ, rollte sie sich in dem Sessel und rieb sich die Augen. Ihre Tränen beschämten ihn.

'Warum, in Merlins Namen tun Sie das alles an, Miss Granger?' fragte er aufgebracht. 'Sie müssen das nicht tun. Los, Verschwinden Sie. Raus hier. RAUS!'

Sie stand auf. Und ging.


	4. Ungebetene Gäste

_„Ich sehe das Neue nahen, es ist das Alte."_

(Bertold Brecht)

* * *

Es war gut, daß sie fort war. Das Mädchen war ihm sowieso nur auf die Nerven gegangen. Er starrte auf den leeren Sessel. Ja, es war gut. Besser so. Für alle Beteiligten.

Die Tür ging auf. Ach ja, er durfte nicht allein sein. Selbstbewußt und lässig kam Harry Potter hereinspaziert, ganz als ob dies sein Zimmer war. Der Junge war wohl in dem Glauben, daß er alles sein nennen konnte.

Held der Nation, Retter der Zaubererwelt.

Severus' Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck völliger Teilnahmslosigkeit an. Erstaunlicherweise lag kein Zorn in den grünen Augen, kein Trotz, keine Verachtung. Er konnte nicht recht deuten, _was _in ihnen lag, es war etwas, das er bei Potter noch nie gesehen hatte. Da er das Zittern immer noch nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Wenigstens konnte man es dann nicht sehen.

Potter setzte sich, ganz als ob das bloße Platznehmen ein Akt von größter Bedeutung sei dem Aufmerksamkeit gebührte.

'Hermine ist nach Hause gegangen,' teilte er ihm mit. 'Ich glaube, sie braucht eine Pause. Sie sagte, sie will sich hinlegen.'

Der Junge hätte genausogut verkünden können, daß Granger endgültig von ihm genug hatte. Von seinem abweisenden Wesen, seiner Kälte, seiner Fiesheit.

Er blitzte Potter zornig an. Und trotzdem ließ dieser sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Merlin, wie konnte ein Mensch nur so selbstzufrieden sein. Er holte eine Schatulle aus seiner Tasche, die mit den Initialen L.E. versehen waren. Und eine kleine Flasche Feuerwhiskey.

'Öffnen Sie sie, wenn Sie allein sind. Un der Whiskey... äh, naja, es ist nicht ideal, aber er verträgt sich mit den Medikamenten. Sie dürfen nur nicht so viel trinken.' Severus runzelte die Stirn. Das war wohl eine Anspielung auf einer der Erinnerungen, die er Potter gegeben hatte. Er wußte nicht genau, welche er ihm gegeben hatte. Alles war so schnell gegangen in jener Nacht. Und nun saß er hier. Potter, wie er leibte, lebte und anderen vorschrieb was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatten.

Potter nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. 'Äh... wie geht es Ihnen?' fragte er, wohl Höflichkeit vortäuschend.

'Ich lebe,' antwortete Severus bitter. 'Dank unseres Helden. Erwarten Sie etwa, daß ich mich bei Ihnen bedanke?'

Potter senkte den Kopf. 'Ich erwarte gar nichts,' sagte er leise. Uncharakteristisch. Severus Augen fielen auf die Flasche. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, betäubt zu sein. Nichts zu fühlen.

'Geben Sie mir das,' verlangte er, mit einem leichten Kratzen in der Stimme. Was war er nur für ein elender Schwächling. Genau wie sein Vater. Potter öffnete die Flasche und reichte sie ihm vorsichtig.

'Das kann ich allein,' schnaubte Severus wütend und nahm einen tiefen, sehr tiefen Zug. Er fühlte sofort, wie sich die angenehme Wirkung in seinem Körper ausbreitete, wie die Spannung nachließ. Er war sofort betrunken. Potter rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz.

'Haben Ihre Verwandten überlebt?' erkundigte sich Severus. Nicht daß es ihn besonders interessierte, aber er hatte während des gesamten letzten Jahres nichts von den Dursleys gehört.

'Jaaaaa...,' antwortete Potter zögerlich. Der Ton in seiner Stimme gefiel Severus nicht. Er schwieg und bedeutete dem Jungen weiterzusprechen, bot ihm sogar den Whiskey an.

Er akzeptierte, trank, und stellte die Flasche außer Reichweite.

Harry Potter sah nicht wie sein Vater aus, wie er so dasaß und an den Nägeln kaute, den Blick durch das trostlose Zimmer schweifen ließ, Severus' angeschlagenes Gesicht musterte und sich so gar nicht daran freute.

'Ich habe sie seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Das will ich auch gar nicht.' Er streckte das Kinn hervor, forderte Severus zu einer hämischen Bemerkung auf. Sie kam nicht.

'Onkel Vernon hat eine Einstweilige Verfügung erwirkt. Ich darf mich den Dursleys nicht nähern, in keinster Weise Kontakt aufnehmen.'

Nun war Severus doch überrascht. 'Was haben Die denen denn getan?'

Wut huschte über das schmale Jungengesicht. Und... Verletztheit.

'Nichts. Sie hassen Magie,' polterte Potter und Severus hob erstaunt die Brauen. 'Sie haben mich immer gehaßt. Sie haben mich zehn Jahre lang in einen Besenschrank gesperrt. Ich durfte Hauself spielen und wenn etwas nicht nach ihrer Nase ging, gab's Dresche. Kaum Essen, kein gutes Wort. Widerliche Psychospielchen und...' er hielt erschrocken inne. Sein Ton war so vorwurfsvoll gewesen.

'Ach scheiße,' entfuhr es dem sturzbetrunkenen Severus und er fuhr sich mit den zitternden Händen durch die schwarze Mähne.

Potter mußte plötzlich lachen. Sein Vater wäre niemals zu so einem bitteren, humorlosen Lachen in der Lage gewesen. Das Leben hatte ihn zu sehr verwöhnt.

'Ich muß gehen,' erklärte Potter. 'Sie bekommen eh noch Besuch. Äh, auf Wiedersehen. Und gute Besserung.' _Großartig_, dachte Severus zynisch. Wahrscheinlich blieben ihm nur wenige Minuten Einsamkeit. Der Sessel vor ihm war leer. Etwas... _JEMAND_... fehlte. Nein, das tat es nicht.

Er öffnete die grüne Holzschatulle, strich mit seinen schlanken Fingern über die Initialen und breite den Inhalt sorgfältig vor ihm aus. Da war ein Brief von Potter, länger als jeder Aufsatz den er je von ihm gesehen hatte. Sorgfältig geschrieben, fein und leserlich, ohne Rechtschreibfehler, mit ausgezeichneter Wortwahl.

Er enthielt eine große Menge an Erklärungen, Beschreibungen von Geschehnissen aus den Schuljahren von Harry Potter. Severus fand die Kraft, wütend zu sein. Wütend auf Dumbledore. Es war recht klar ersichtlich, daß das Goldene Trio in mehr als die Hälfte der Gefahren, in die es sich gebracht hatte, hineingestoßen wurde. Dumbledore hatte Potter testen wollen, hatte ihn manipuliert. Es gab auch eine Reihe von Entschuldigungen, direkt an ihn gerichtet. Sie sahen ehrlich und aufrichtig aus. Severus seufzte leise und legte den Brief zur Seite.

Ein Bild von Lily. Sie war glücklich. Etwa fünfzehn Jahe alt, lachend, winkend, mit feuerrotem Haar und glänzenden Augen. Er legte es schnell wieder zurück.

Da war noch etwas. Ausgeschnittene, vergilbte Seiten, mit ihrer schnörkeligen, kleinen Handschrift. Severus kannte dieses Papier. Es war ein Ausschnitt aus ihrem Tagebuch und Potter hatte ihm eine Seite überlassen.

_Ich war ihm niemals eine gute Freundin. Es ist hart, das zuzugeben, aber es stimmt. Eine Freundschaft sollte nicht durch ein einziges Wort beendet werden. Hätte ich da oben gehangen, wäre ich vor versammelter Mannschaft entkleidet worden und hätte mir dabei noch in die Hose gemacht, wäre meine Wortwahl wohl auch nicht jugendfrei gewesen. Ich weiß, daß er zur dunklen Seite gewechselt ist und ich kann es ihm nicht einmal übelnehmen. Für ihn war es nicht offensichtlich, für ihn war es nicht schwarz und weiß. Der Phönixorden wollte ihn nicht, abgesehen davon hätte niemand gern sein restliches Leben damit verbracht, Schniefelus genannt zu werden. Die dunkle Seite hat mehr für ihn getan als das Licht. Er wird Fehler machen. Sie bitter bereuen und zurückkommen. Ich kenne ihn zu gut um zu denken, daß er Voldemort auf ewig treu bleiben wird. Und ich hoffe, daß er sich irgendwann einmal vergeben kann. _

Severus las es noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Dann faltete er es sorgfältig und packte alles wieder zurück, schloß die Schatulle und legte sich schlafen. Als er aufwachte, war ihm speiübel. Wenn er nicht sein Bett vollkotzen wollte, mußte er entweder aufstehen oder den Knopf drücken und jemanden holen. Er entschied sich für die erste Variante, richtete sich stöhnend auf, schwang... nein _hob_... die Beine über den Bettrand. Es gab viele Möglichkeiten, sich aufzustützen. Der Tropf kam mit. Er verhedderte sich an den Schläuchen und schaffte es doch zur Toilette um sich zu übergeben. Halb wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen drehte er die Dusche auf und stieg hinein. Heißes Wasser prasselte auf ihn nieder, und doch konnte es ihn nicht reinigen. Er drehte es weiter auf, noch heißer, bis seine Haut brannte und rot wurde und immer noch hatte er das Gefühl, schmutzig zu sein.

Als er aufgab und feststellte, daß es wohl keinen Sinn hatte, stieg er stöhnend aus und wagte einen Blick in den Spiegel.

Sein linkes Auge war immer noch zugeschwollen, das rechte war blutrot unterlaufen. Eine tiefe Wunde zog sich über seine Stirn und suppte. Vielleicht würde er auch ein Held sein, nur weil er eine Narbe am Kopf besaß. Er bezweifelte es. Es gab nur wenige Stellen an seinem Körper, die nicht malträtiert waren. Zackige Streifen zogen sich über seinen Oberkörper, die verbrannte Haut war knallrot und hob sich vom Rest ab. Sollte er froh sein, daß sie ihn nicht entmannt hatten? Es spielte keine Rolle.

Ein grauer Bademantel hing an der Tür und er streifte ihn über und schlurfte schwerfällig in das Zimmer zurück.

Sein Blick fiel zuerst auf zwei dampfende Tassen Tee, dann auf... Er hatte den Verstand verloren. Im Sessel saß er selbst, mit grauem Haar, Hakennase und schäbigem Anzug. Er war verrückt geworden. Severus taumelte, alles wurde schwarz. Jemand fing ihn auf und als er erwachte, war er wieder klebrig eingesalbt und lag in seinem Bett.

Vor ihm saß sein Vater. Das letzte Mal als er ihn gesehen hatte, war Tobias Snape keines zusammenhängenden Satzes mehr fähig gewesen. Hatte nach altem Alkohol, Zigaretten und Schweiß gestunken. Jetzt roch er nur noch nach Zigaretten.

'Bei mir ist nichts zu holen,' sagte Severus mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Der Gedanke, daß er nun ärmer war als sein Vater, daß er nicht einmal eine Robe oder ein Buch mehr besaß, durchzuckte ihn.

Es war vor zehn Jahren gewesen. Severus hatte ihm Kost und Unterkunft gewährt. Schließlich war es sein Vater, der sich mittellos und alkoholkrank an ihn gewendet hatte. Drei Tage später hatte er sich mitsamt der Hälfte seiner Ersparnisse aus dem Staub gemacht um sich nie wieder blicken zu lassen.

Nun sah der alte Mann traurig aus. Dem Weinen nahe. Was für ein elender Jammerlappen.

'Das weiß ich, Severus. Ich war da. Vom unserem Haus ist nichts übrig.'

_Unserem_. Tobias hatte nicht einen Penny des Hauses abbezahlt. Severus hatte es kurz vor der Versteigerung auf seinen Namen schreiben lassen und es gekauft. Warum er das getan hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Sicherlich nicht, um die schönen Erinnerungen zu bewahren.

Sein Vater versuchte sich zu entschuldigen. Aber er brachte es nicht über die Lippen. Eine Eigenschaft, die er an seinen Sohn vererbt hatte. Severus konnte an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft er jemanden ehrlich um Vergebung gebeten hatte. Lily...

Vielleicht dachte sein Vater, daß er noch Gold in einer Schatzkammer hatte? Severus hatte keine Schatzkammer.

'Geh mir aus den Augen,' brachte er hervor. 'Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. _Verschwinde_.' Befriedigt stellte er fest, daß seine Stimme fest und eisig klang.

Als sein Vater sich nicht regte, unterstrich er seine Aussage indem er ein Glas in seine Richtung schleuderte. Schlecht gezielt, keine Kraft, Hände nicht ruhig genug. Es zerschellte auf dem Boden. Endlich erhob sich der ungewollte Besucher.

'Du bist wie deine Mutter geworden,' sagte er traurig. 'Es tut mir leid.'

Severus konnte spüren, wie seine Gesichtszüge sich schmerzhaft zu einer Grimasse des Wutes verzerrten. Sein Vater knallte die Tür zu. Severus zuckte zusammen. Verdammt.

_VERDAMMT_.


	5. Im Jetzt

_„Wer als Werkzeug nur einen Hammer hat, sieht in jedem Problem einen Nagel."_

(Abraham Maslow)

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen waren grau. Severus würde sich auch Jahre später nicht mehr klar an sie erinnern können. Jeder Tag glich dem nächsten. Er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, wußte, daß es mit der Heilung nicht voranging.

Es war Minerva die nun babysittete. Ihre Gesellschaft störte ihn am wenigsten. Ihr schuldete er nichts, absolut nichts. Sie glaubte in seiner Schuld zu stehen, also ließ er sie gewähren. Nicht, daß er eine Wahl gehabt hätte.

Sie saß dort fast den ganzen Tag, klappte den Sessel aus wenn es Zeit zum Schlafen wurde. Er redete nicht, er konnte es nicht. Sie versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, sich _auszusprechen_, wie sie es nannte, bot ihm ihre Schulter an. Nein, er konnte nicht, wollte nicht. Er distanzierte sich nur weiter von ihr, der Welt und sich selbst. Eigentlich war ihm alles egal. Sehnsüchtig erwartete er jede Tablette, manche von ihnen versprachen Schlaf und relative Schmerzfreiheit. Wenn er dann tatsächlich schlief, suchten ihn die seltsamsten Träume heim.

_Es war Weihnachten. Severus saß in einem Rollstuhl neben seiner Mutter. Er sah an sich hinunter und mußte feststellen, daß er keine Arme hatte. Und keine Beine. Vor ihm saß der zweijährige Harry Potter. Leise weinend stopfte das Kind sein eigenes Erbrochenes in seinen Mund und blickte immer wieder zu ihm auf._

_Severus wollte helfen, aber konnte sich nicht bewegen. Vor ihm stand ein Festessen wie Eileen es noch nie vorbereitet hatte. Sie rammte es mit einer Gabel in seinen Mund, gewaltsam. Er wollte aufstehen, seine Blase war voll und tat furchtbar weh, aber sie ließ ihn nicht. Er bettelte und schrie, aber sie lachte nur. Irgendwann verlor er die Kontrolle und Eileen bewarf ihn mit dem Essen, das vor ihm stand. Ihr Gesicht war eine Fratze geworden, sie schleuderte unsägliche Obszönitäten an seinen Kopf._

Wimmernd erwachte er in einer Lache aus Blut und Urin. Seine Blase war als Kind und Jugendlicher sein schwächstes Organ gewesen. Hatte ihm unendliche Probleme verursacht. Seine Mutter hatte die elende Bettnässerei wahnsinnig gemacht. Sie tat so, als würde es eine absichtliche Mißachtung ihrer Person sein. Sie hatte ihn geprügelt, bestraft, ausgesperrt. Einmal sogar in einen Schweinestall auf dem Land verfrachtet und ihm verkündet, er müsse nun dort wohnen wenn er sich nicht besserte. Er wollte es so sehr, doch wußte nicht wie.

Glücklicherweise hatte er mit sechzehn einen Trank entwickelt, der den Detrusor stabilisierte und er hatte nie wieder Probleme. Trotzdem trug er nur noch schwarz...

Die Todesser hatten wohl genau gewußt, wo sie hinschlagen sollten. Es war schon interessant, wie einem Menschen mit nur einem Tritt das allerletzte Fünkchen Selbstachtung genommen werden konnte.

Er wußte nicht, wer ihn wendete und die Laken wechselte, niemals wollte er es herausfinden.

Severus war wochenlang nicht ansprechbar. Grau wurde schwarz und er sank tiefer, nahm seine Umwelt kaum mehr wahr.

Vier Uhr morgens. Es war stockduster und etwas raschelte neben ihm. Dann wurde eine Kerze angezündet und Sekunden später fühlte er eine schlanke, samtweiche Hand auf der seinen und haselnußbraune Augen fixierten ihn.

Der Monitor wurde leiser... bis er schließlich ganz verstummte. Statt rotem füllte nun grünes Licht den Bildschirm. Sie lächelte erfreut und strich über seinen Handrücken. Plötzlich spürte er ein ungewohntes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Er sah auf seine Hand. 'Glauben Sie ich sei aus Stein?', nuschelte er betreten und sie zog sie weg, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

Dann zündete sie noch mehr Kerzen an und holte etwas aus ihrer Tasche.

'Ich habe Ihnen etwas mitgebracht.' Sie breitete ein schwarzes Hemd und schwarze Hosen vor ihm aus und errötete leicht als sie eine Unterhose dazulegte. 'Selbstanpassend. Mir wäre ja kanariengelb lieber gewesen, oder violett mit grünen Punkten...'

Er verzog das Gesicht und sie lachte glockenhell. Dann hörte sie plötzlich auf.

'Schwarz ist die Farbe der Trauer', stellte sie in dem Raum. Er wußte nichts darauf zu erwidern. Ganz sicher würde er ihr nicht den wahren Grund für die Farbwahl nennen.

'Warum tun Sie das?', fragte er stattdessen.

'Minerva hat mir erzählt, daß Sie nach mir gerufen haben.' Er erinnerte sich nicht. Es war ihm peinlich. 'Außerdem,' fuhr sie fort, 'wollte ich, daß Sie sich wieder wie ein Mensch fühlen. Brauchen Sie Hilfe?'

Er schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Nein. Um sich wie ein Mensch zu fühlen, mußte er sich allein anziehen können. Sie stand auf, wollte Tee holen. Er schaffte es tatsächlich und es machte einen Unterschied. Mit größter Mühe stand er auf, hob sich auf einen Stuhl und wartete. Sie kam zurück mit zwei Tassen wohlriechenden Tees und kramte wieder in ihrer Tasche.

'Das ist von Luna. Frage-Antwort-Spiel für Ravenclaws. Es ist ganz einfach, wer schneller antwortet bekommt die Punkte. Je nach Qualität der Antwort füllt oder leert sich das Glas.

Was für ein dramatischer Unterschied. Er saß hier mit erträglichen Schmerzen und erträglicher Gesellschaft. Saß, nicht lag. Und trug normale Kleidung. Es gab nicht viele solcher Momente in seinem Leben, also genoß er diesen.

Anzahl der Zutaten im Alterungstrank. Sie wußte es, er war schneller. Bei den Koboldkriegen kamen beide ins Schleudern. Die Fragen wurden schwieriger, Severus und Hermine waren nun beide vollkommen in dem Spiel versunken. Bei den letzten Fragen wußte auch Hermine nicht weiter.

'Wie nennt man die direkte Umwandlung von Strahlungsenergie in elektrische Energie?'

'Photovoltaik.'

'Wie entsteht eine Institution?'

Sie überlegte. Er antwortete. 'Durch reziproke Typisierung habitualisierter Handlungen.' Sein Glas füllte sich bis zum Rand. Er hatte gewonnen.

Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück. Wenigstens war ihm sein Intellekt geblieben. Es war wohl das erste Mal seit Wochen, nein Monaten, daß er sich nicht vollkommen nutzlos, hilflos und ausgeliefert fühlte.

Winterbottom steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür. Er gab vor, über die offensichtlich durchwachte Nacht ärgerlich zu sein. Über die Bekleidung, oder die Tatsache, daß Severus nicht im Bett lag. In Wirklichkeit war er jedoch hochüberrascht und ekstatisch über die Werte.

Es war der erste angenehme Tag seit langem. Frei von Tränen und Verzweiflung, von Schreien und Albträumen. Er konnte sogar die Schmerzen aushalten. Glück war ihm nie lange beschert gewesen, das wußte er. Severus traute ihm nicht, daher lebte er es genau dann aus, wenn es auftauchte, ohne sich einzubilden, daß dies ein anhaltender Zustand bleiben würde.

Als es spät wurde, klappte sie den Sessel auseinander, nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Wohl ein Zeichen, daß sie angekommen war.

'Das Haus ist einsam...,' gab sie leise zu. 'Ich hab's verkauft.'

'Für Ihre Eltern konnte ich nichts tun.' Seine Stimme war leise und bebend.

'Das weiß ich doch.'

Als sie einschlief, zündete er eine Kerze an und holte sich ein Buch. Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu ihr. Sie sah so erwachsen aus. Nicht mehr der besserwisserische Strubbelkopf, der so sehr nach Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung strebte. Ihr Atem ging flach, sie wand sich, brabbelte vor sich hin. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich.

'Miss Granger...?!'

'Hermine!' Der Name klang ungewohnt, und doch richtig aus seinem Mund. Sie wachte auf.

'Albtraum,' gab sie erstickt zu. 'Kann mich nicht erinnern.' Die Kerze ging aus. Er wollte seine Hand nach ihr ausstrecken, besann sich, und war dabei, sie wieder zurückzuziehen, als Hermine sie ergriff. Mit so viel Entschlossenheit, daß der Sessel direkt neben das Bett rollte und sie nun neben ihm lag. Sein Herz blieb für einen Augenblick stehen.

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um ihn, hielt ihn so fest, wie ihn noch nie jemand gehalten hatte. Es tat nicht weh. Unsicher und doch kraftvoll erwiderte er die Umarmung. Sie schlief wieder ein. Er tat es nicht. Die ganze Nacht lag er dort, genoß das ungewohnte Gefühl, die Wärme, das Vertrauen das ihm entgegengebracht worden war. Severus mochte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie es wohl weitergehen würde, auf welchem Weg sie sich befanden. Er lebte jetzt.


	6. Das Jetzt ist kurz

_"Wäre es mir gelungen, dann hätte man mich gekrönt, so aber muß ich hinter Schloß und Riegel."_

(Raskolnikov in 'Schuld und Sühne')

* * *

Zwei Tage vergingen, ohne unangenehme Zwischenfälle. Zwei Tage. Kein ungewollter Besuch, keine Rückfälle, kein Streit, keine schlechten Nachrichten.

Hermine gab sich wirklich Mühe mit ihm. Auch wenn Severus nicht wußte, womit er das um Himmels Willen verdient hatte, sie ließ nicht locker. Zwang ihn, aufzustehen, brachte gute Musik, guten Wein. Selbstverständlich keinen Elfenwein, sagte sie mit gerümpfter Nase.

Es war fast kitschig und doch so angenehm. Es war echt und aufrichtig.

Sie bewunderte ihn, wie sie sagte. Für seine Stärke und seine Loyalität, seinen Intellekt. Sie konnte stundenlang mit ihm über Verteidigungszauber und Schachzüge, über das Ministerium und klassische Musik, über Zaubertränke und Verwandlungen reden. Hermine Granger war hochbegabt. Severus hatte es immer gewußt, jedoch war es ihm damals ziemlich egal gewesen. Etwas... schien sich zwischen ihnen zu entwickeln, aber Severus wollte darüber nicht sinnieren. Noch nicht. Bis heute war es eine unschuldige Freundschaft geblieben. Sie war es, die für die Verbesserung seines gesundheitlichen Zustands verantwortlich war. Sie hatte es sogar geschafft ihn davon zu überzeugen, daß er niemandem etwas schuldete.

'Eines Tages wirst du vielleicht verstehen, daß du mehr für die Welt getan hast als sie für dich.' Das waren ihre letzten Worte gewesen, bevor sie ging, nur um etwas zu holen.

Dann stürmten Auroren das Krankenzimmer. Winterbottom protestierte so sehr, daß sie ihn mit einem Schockzauber versahen.

Sie hielten ihm ein Dokument unter die Nase.

* * *

**Strafbefehl**

Der am 09.01.1960 in Leeds geborene, obdachlose, ledige, berufslose

_SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE_

wird beschuldigt,

Albus Dumbledore am 13.06.1997 vorsätzlich ermordet zu haben. Er wird außerdem der unterlassenen Hilfeleistung in 53 Fällen, sowie der Beihilfe zum Mord 2 Fällen angeklagt (vgl. 3. ZGB §879 Abs 1-3, §266 Abs 15, §711 Abs 8-12).

Beweismittel: Zeugen Amycus Carrow, Matteo Crabbe, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Walden Macnair, Harry Potter.

Untersuchungshaft wird vom Beklagten unverzüglich angetreten und wird in Askaban stattfinden.

Dieses Dokument ist ohne Unterschrift gültig.

* * *

Severus Snape blieb ruhig. Ihm war plötzlich sehr kalt. Vielleicht warteten die Dementoren schon vor der Tür? Wo war Hermine? Er hätte sie gern noch ein letztes Mal gesehen, aber auch das war ihm nicht vergönnt. Ein geschorener Auror mit viel zu vielen Muskeln stampfte auf ihn zu und verlangte das Dunkle Mal zu sehen. Er hob seinen Ärmel, zeigte es ihnen.

'ABFÜHREN!'

Seine Hände wurden magisch auf seinem Rücken gefesselt und Severus ließ es geschehen. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab, kein... _nichts_.

Das Jetzt war kurz gewesen.

Schicksalsergeben und mit grauem Gesicht stand er auf und ließ sich nach Askaban transportieren. Das Gehen fiel ihm schwer, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Er wollte möglichst schnell hier rauskommen, wollte nicht, daß jemand (_sie_) ihn so sah. Es war besser so.

Seine Zelle war winzig, aber er war allein. Es gab ein kleines Loch in der Ecke, sonst nichts. Und es stank. Von seinen Mitgefangenen bekam er glücklicherweise nicht viel mit. Ein alter Mann, der in der Zelle neben ihm saß, hatte die Angwohnheit, die ganze Nacht zu singen.

_Wir kommen alle, alle in den Himmel. Und jetzt mir nach. Wir kommen alle, alle in den Himmel._

Severus verweigerte die Verpflegung, er wußte, wer sie zubereitete und was darin verborgen war. Zwei Tage lang saß er auf dem steinernen Boden, ohne auch nur aufzublicken. Seine Arme und Beine waren eiskalt, die Lippen spröde, die Kehle trocken, die schwarzen Augen bar jeglichen Lebens. Seine schmutzigen Fingernägel gruben sich immer tiefer in das Fleisch seiner Hände, doch er war gefaßt.

Die Dementoren patrouillierten regelmäßig. Noch ein Beweis, daß die Zaubererwelt nicht die zivilisierteste war.

Als die Zellentür sich öffnete, dauerte es eine Weile, bis er erkannte, wer dort stand. Sie schloß sich krachend und zwei Gestalten nahmen platz.

Schokolade wurde in seinen Mund gestopft, Wasser wurde ihm gereicht. Er trank. Die Welt wurde wieder etwas klarer. Oh, sie sah furchtbar aus. Abgemagert, mit dunklen Augenringen. Und sie war nicht allein.

Eine ihm unbekannte Frau saß ihm gegenüber. Mit violetten, straff zurückgebundenen Haaren, violetten Augen und strengem Blick.

'Das ist Jaina Johnson. Deine Anwältin...,' sagte Hermine. Severus nickte fast unmerklich. Sie begrüßte ihn mit Händedruck. Wie man einen Menschen begrüßte. Er war dankbar, erwiderte.

'Es sieht ernst aus. Aber nicht hoffnungslos,' begann die Frau mit der tiefen Stimme. Er wollte nicht hoffen.

'Es gibt mehrere Zeugen, die für Sie aussagen werden. Potter, Longbottom, Lovegood sind zwar als Gegenzeugen geladen, doch sie werden Sie nicht belasten. An ihrer Seite werden Minerva McGonnagal, Hermine Granger, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Arthur Weasley und Horace Slughorn sein. Leider dürfen nur so viele Zeugen wie Gegenzeugen aussagen, sonst wären es mehr gewesen.

Harry Potter wollte Denkariumserinnerungen als Aussage gelten lassen, aber es wurde als nicht rechtskräftig abgelehnt. Zumal Potter _gegen _Sie aussagen soll, nicht _für _Sie. Der Härtefallantrag, der Ihnen erlaubt hätte, während er Untersuchungshaft in St Mungos zu bleiben, wurde ebenfalls abgelehnt. Nicht jedoch der Eilantrag. Das Urteil wird schon in vierzehn Tagen gesprochen werden. Ihre eigene Aussage... Mister Snape, hören Sie mich?'

Er massierte seine Schläfen, nickte. 'Etwas langsamer... bitte.'

'Gut. Ihre eigene Aussage wird nicht unter Veritaserum stattfinden, da man vermutet, Sie seien immun.'

Dummköpfe. Niemand war gegen das Wahrheitsserum immun. Bei Befragung seiner eigenen Person durch Voldemort hatte Severus es stets geschafft, den Trank durch Leitungswasser zu ersetzen.

'Sie werden stattdessen eine schriftliche Aussage machen. Mit einer Wahrheitsfeder.' Sie reichte ihm das goldene Schreibutensil und eine ganze Rolle Pergament. Severus holte tief Luft. 'Vielen Dank,' war alles, was er hervorzubringen vermochte.

Mrs Johnson verabschiedete sich und verließ die Zelle. Hermine kam näher zu ihm. 'Sie ist wirklich gut...,' sagte sie zögerlich. 'Der Richter will alles von dir. Die Beweggründe für deine Entscheidung, Todesser zu werden. Detaillierte, persönliche Biographie. Ausführliche Stellungnahme zu jedem Anklagepunkt. Alles über Voldemort und... Crabbe, Carrow und Macnair.'

Er schloß die Augen, wollte sie nicht sehen. Was hatte dieses Mädchen wohl getan, um so etwas zu verdienen. Er hätte sich niemals, niemals mit ihr einlassen sollen, auf keiner Ebene.

'Severus... du mußt kämpfen...' Die Worte waren so lächerlich, er wollte fast lachen. Er wurde verrückt.

'Ich kann nicht.'

Sie wurde wütend, tobte. Die Dementoren steigerten ihre Panik. Rüttelte an ihm, als ob sie ihn so von seiner Starre erlösen konnte.

'Sei kein Feigling...,' schrie sie, wohl um seinen Kampfgeist wieder zu erwecken. Nicht einmal dieses verhaßte Wort konnte ihn in irgend einer Weise beleben.

'Nur die Untersuchungshaft ist Einzelhaft. Wirst du verurteilt, darfst du mit allen Todessern zusammen in einer Zelle sitzen. Severus! Hörst du nicht?' Sie rüttelte an ihm bis seine Zähne aufeinanderschlugen. Seine Teilnahmslosigkeit erschreckte sie, versetzte sie in Panik.

'Sie werden dich...' Er hob zitternd die Hand, bedeutete ihr, den Mund zu halten.

'Ich lasse das Wasser hier,' sagte sie bestürzt. 'Ich darf in dreizehn Tagen wiederkommen... dann wird der Richter deine Aussage lesen und ich darf so lange hier bleiben.' Er schluckte heftig. Sie stand auf, küßte sein schmutziges Haar und ging.

Sein Kopf wurde plötzlich schwer und er ließ in in seine Arme sinken. Um nicht mit den Zähnen zu klappern, preßte er sie fest zusammen. Ein Dementor stand vor seiner Zellentür, er konnte es fühlen. Die wenigen guten Erinnerungen, die er krampfhaft versuchte am Leben zu erhalten verschwammen. Nein, er wollte nicht vergessen.

Die Feder fühlte sich schwer und ungewohnt an. Wahrheitsfedern waren mit mehreren Zaubern belegt und hatten die Eigenschaft, nur die Wahrheit zu schreiben. Jedes falsche Wort wurde entweder gar nicht geschrieben, oder sofort wieder gelöscht. Dunkle Magie. Das Ministerium machte wohl keinen Unterschied mehr.

Severus betrachtete sie einen Augenblick und schleuderte sie dann aus seiner Zelle.


	7. Die ganze Wahrheit

_„Frei ist, wer in Ketten tanzen kann."_

(Friedrich Nietzsche)

* * *

Ein Dementor schwebte direkt vor seiner Tür. Es sah aus als ob er grinste. Dementoren grinsten nicht. Sein Atmen war laut und unnatürlich regelmäßig. Er verharrte als er die Feder auf dem Boden sah. Dann streckte er seine knochige Hand aus und die Feder flog aufwärts, bis er sie fest umschlossen hatte. Sekunden später hörte Severus ein Geräusch, das ihn stark an einen Gürtel erinnerte, der die Luft zerschnitt. Instinktiv hob er seinen Arm. Seine Reflexe waren noch immer die eines Todessers, daher konnte er die Feder auffangen. Hätte er gestanden, hätte die Wucht des Wurfes ihn des Gleichgewichts beraubt. Erstarrt und verwundert beobachtete er, wie der Dementor davonschwebte.

Mehrere Stunden später war die Zelle voll mit zerknülltem Papier. Manches leserlich beschrieben, anderes mit einer Schrift, für die er seinen Schülern einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hätte. Manches durchlöchert, anderes zerrissen. Alles unbrauchbar.

Er zerteilte die Schokolade in dreizehn gleich große Teile, dann alle dreizehn Teile noch einmal in drei und nahm ein Stück. Als er sich wieder hinsetzte, mußte er dem Drang widerstehen, wie die anderen Gefangenen hin- und herzuschaukeln. Scheiße. Wie hatte Black das nur zwölf Jahre lang ausgehalten? Er mußte der elenden Töle nun posthum doch etwas Respekt zollen. Vielleicht hatte ihm das Wissen, daß er unschuldig war davor bewahrt, den Verstand zu verlieren. Severus war nicht unschuldig.

Sein Blick flackerte wieder zur Feder.

Nun wußte er, wo er anfangen sollte. Sie wollten alles wissen, sie sollten es wissen. Es spielte keine Rolle. An ein Gnadenurteil glaubte er nicht. Wenn er zum Kuß der Dementoren verurteilt wurde, war er dann immer noch von Potters Zauber geschützt? Würde er jahrelang ohne Seele leben? Hatte er eine Seele? Ob er aus Angst oder aus Hoffnung schrieb, wußte er nicht. Aber er schrieb. Er war kein Feigling.

Er setzte bei seinen allerersten Erinnerungen an.

Als er ein kleines Kind war, schon mit fünf Jahren davon überzeugt, daß er verachtungswürdig war. Seine Mutter saß mit ihm am Feuer und erzählte ihm gedankenverloren von der Zaubererwelt, den Dementoren, dem Dunklen Lord. Sie stellte ihn als den stärksten und klügsten Mann der Welt dar, jemand, dessen bloßer Anblick einem den Atem raubte. Von seiner Anziehungskraft und seinen magischen Fähigkeiten. Severus hörte aufmerksam zu, sog jede Information in sich auf. Eileen versprach ihm, daß wenn er ein gute Junge wäre, dürfte er ihn auch eines Tages kennenlernen, würde vielleicht sogar im Kreis seiner Anhänger aufgenommen. Sie hatte es einst geschafft, aber das böse Ministerium war mit seiner Politik nicht einverstanden, erwischte sie, nahm ihr ihren Zauberstab, ihr ganzes Geld. Es war die Schuld des Ministers, daß sie einen wertlosen Muggel heiraten mußte wenn sie nicht auf der Straße leben wollte. Sie war von der Zaubererwelt verstoßen worden. Sie war sogar für den Dunklen Lord wertlos geworden. Stablos und in einer schmutzigen Ehe. Sie erzählte ihm, daß er dreckiges Blut hatte und sich sehr anstrengen mußte um das wettzumachen. Oh, er glaubte das alles. Er war fünf Jahre alt.

Mit sieben beherrschte er über vierzig dunkle Flüche, sie machten ihm Angst und doch war er von ihnen besessen. Eileen brachte sie ihm alle bei, zeigte sogar etwas Zuneigung zu ihm wenn er sich alles gemerkt hatte. In diesen Momenten wünschte er sich, daß sie ihn nicht am nächsten Morgen mit seinen eigenen nassen Laken und Hosen prügeln würde, so lange bis die Striemen auf seinem Rücken aufbrachen, bis er schrie und bettelte und ihr versicherte, daß er sich bessern würde. Daß sie ihn nicht Feigling nennen würde, weil er versuchte, ihr davonzurennen. Immer und immer wieder.

Sein Vater sah nichts und hörte nichts. Er schlief lange, ging früh zu Bett und war in der Zwischenzeit betrunken. Das Haus stank permanent nach Zigaretten, Schweiß und Urin. Es gab nie genug zu Essen, aber Alkohol war immer da. Die Teppiche waren alt und befleckt, das Mobiliar war größenteils verkauft worden. Severus' Sachen kamen ohne Ausnahme aus der Zweiten Hand, was ihn nicht gestört hätte wenn sie wenigstens passen würden. An den meisten Tagen war seine Schulbank leer. Er haßte die Schule und die Schüler haßten ihn. Es war ihm strengstens untersagt, ihnen etwas von seinen magischen Fähigkeiten mitzuteilen, trotzdem behandelten sie ihn wie einen Außenseiter. Immer wurde er verdächtigt, wenn etwas fehlte. Fast immer waren die Beschuldigungen gerechtfertigt. Severus hatte früh gelernt Essen zu stehlen. Niemals hatte er sich erwischen lassen, trotzdem verdächtigten sie ihn. Er kam aus schlechtem Hause, mit schlechten Eltern. Sein Ruf in der Schule war schon im ersten Jahr verdorben, nachdem ihn sein Vater abholte, betrunken.

Severus hatte mittlerweile vergessen, warum er alles aufschrieb, er war vollkommen versunken in qualvollen Erinnerungen. Die Feder korrigierte Lücken, stupste ihn an, auch die häßlichen Details hinzuzufügen.

Mit neun Jahren traf er Lily. So hübsch und unschuldig. Und eine Hexe. Ihre feuerroten Haare, der Humor, die Abwesenheit jeglicher dunkler Eigenschaften hatten es ihm angetan. Sie war immer fröhlich, freundlich, offen. Sie schien sich nicht an seinem widerlichen Äußeren zu stören, machte niemals Bemerkungen über seine unpassende Kleidung, die offensichtlichen Zeichen der Armut und Vernachlässigung.

Er war elf. Ein Slytherin. Sie entfernte sich schon in den ersten Schultagen von ihm, sein Haus machte ihr Angst. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, wenn er sich so manche seiner Hauskameraden anschaute, trotzdem fand er es ungerecht, daß man schon mit elf Jahren mit Vorurteilen versehen wurde, für etwas, wofür man nichts konnte. Der Sprechende Hut war nicht allwissend, die Sortierten waren Kinder.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine gesamte Schulausstattung finanziert, hatte sogar Ratenzahlungen für das Haus übernommen. Severus hatte ihn nie gesehen, wohl jedoch dessen Anhänger. Sie imponierten dem Jungen mit ihren schweren Roben, den starren Gesichtern, den Begabungen. Er verschlang die Bücher, die ihm der Dunkle Lord selbst hatte zukommen lassen. Und fühlte sich geehrt. Erst später würde er lernen, daß dies alles berechnende Mittel waren um ihn später als Verbündeten zu gewinnen. Es funktionierte gut.

Lily distanzierte sich weiter, besonders nachdem er sie so beschimpft hatte. Nach der Episode, die Harry Potter in seinem Denkarium gesehen hatte, hatte er sich zwei Tage lang im Verbotenen Wald versteckt, bevor er allen Mut aufgebracht hatte und sich bei ihr entschuldigen wollte. Sie hatte es nicht angenommen, die beiden hatten nie wieder ein Wort miteinander gewechselt.

Seine Welt war zerbrochen. Es gab nun erst recht keinen Grund mehr, an der Seite des Lichts zu stehen. Und sein Leben lang Seite an Seite mit Potter und seinen Freunden zu kämpfen kam gar nicht in Frage. Er war dort sowieso nicht willkommen. Und er schuldete Voldemort und seinen Anhängern eine Menge. Er lebte von ihnen. Sie hatten seine Familie vor der Obdachlosigkeit bewahrt, hatten ihm sieben Schuljahre lang alles bezahlt und ihm dabei noch das Gefühl gegeben, daß er das Geld wert sei.

Mit achtzehn ließ er sich dann brandmarken. Wie eine Kuh. Er bereute es in dem Moment als es geschah.

Mit neunzehn die erste Mission. Der Diebstahl eines Portraits. Des am besten bewachten Porträts der Welt, nämlich das von Salazar Slytherin. Er war mittlerweile ein begabter Dieb, alles verlief ohne Probleme.

Danach braute er für Monate fragwürdige Tränke für die Todesser.

Die Zweite Mission war die, wegen der er jetzt angeklagt war. Und der Grund, warum er sich selbst anklagte. Beihilfe zum Mord an James und Lily Potter. Das Ministerium hatte recht.

Das Pergament war an diesen Stellen vollkommen zerkratzt und durchlöchert, die Schrift kaum leserlich. Die Erinnerungen jedoch, waren dank der Anwesenheit der Dementoren glasklar. Wie Messer zerschnitten sie seinen Geist während er sie zitternd niederschrieb. Die Schwärze, die ihn an dem Tag ihres Todes in besitz genommen hatte und nie wieder losgelassen hatte.

Tage vergingen, ohne daß er länger als ein paar Minuten am Stück schlief. Das Pergament war fast zu Ende und er war in seinen letzten Jahren angelangt. Er beschrieb den Eid, den er geschworen hatte um Draco zu beschützen, den Pakt mit Dumbledore. Dessen Fähigkeit, ihn zu allem zu überreden und es sogar noch wie eine zweite Chance aussehen zu lassen.

Harry Potter. Die grünen Augen, denen er absichtlich Trotz und Haß entlockte, weil er es verdiente.

Die Schrift wurde unleserlicher, als er beschrieb, wie Voldemort Charity Burbage vor seinen Augen tötete und an Nagini verfütterte. Charity, die ältere Dame mit dem Akzent der Königin. Sie hatte ihm einst die Augen für die Muggelwelt geöffnet, hatte ihn mit Bach und Händel und Dostoyevski bekannt gemacht. Mit Marlon Brando und dem Internet, mit Immanuel Kant und Stephen King. Severus war beeindruckt gewesen, hatte gesehen wie töricht und unzivilisiert die Zaubererwelt doch war, wie rückschrittlich. Sie hatten sich seit mehreren Jahrhunderten nicht verändert, während die Muggel es langsam aber sicher verstanden, mit anderen Mitteln genauso mächtig zu sein.

Sein letztes Jahr. Es war ein einziges Gemetzel und Gebrülle. Die Todesser waren grenzenlos sadistisch, mordeten, verstümmelten, vergewaltigten, verbrannten alles und jeden, der nicht auf ihrer Seite war.

Besessen von der Idee der Weltherrschaft.

Und noch besessener von einem Kind.

Severus fragte sich, warum jemand ohne Zweifel jahrelang Sklave eines Irren sein wollte, dessen einziges Ziel es zu sein schien, einen kleinen Jungen zu jagen und zu töten. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Lächerlichkeit und Abwegigkeit erkannt. Die Malfoys vielleicht, aber da war es schon zu spät gewesen.

Zwei Tage später war Severus fertig. Er hatte die Rache der Todesser peinlich genau aufgeschrieben, mit allen Details. Es war mühsam gewesen, aufreibend und und verdammt hart, doch das scherte wohl niemanden. Da war es wieder, dieses gräßliche Selbstmitleid.

Wenigstens hatte er sein Zeitgefühl nicht verloren. Es war die Nacht zu Tag dreizehn.

Er las sich seine Aufzeichnungen nicht durch, obwohl er wußte, daß sie unzusammenhängend waren und teilweise nicht leserlich. Über die Maßen melodramatisch und tragisch. Es fehlte nur noch ein herzzerreißendes Gedicht und ein paar Tränen. Aber es war die Wahrheit.

Aussagen waren öffentliches Gut. Die Vorstellung, daß Rita Kimmkorn sie im Tagespropheten drucken oder ihn interviewen würde, brachte ihn fast dazu, es wieder zu zerreißen. Fast.

Es war seine einzige Hoffnung. Er wollte nicht den Rest seines Lebens mit Macnair in einer Zelle verbringen, der bloße Gedanke machte ihn fast besinnungslos vor Angst. Nicht, daß er große Hoffnungen in das Ministerium setzte, aber niemand sollte sagen, daß er nicht gekämpft hätte, er hatte _immer _gekämpft. Die Feder konnte das bezeugen.

Er faltete das Papier und legte es so weit von sich, wie nur möglich. Severus war erschöpft, ausgelaugt, hungrig und mittlerweile klinisch depressiv. Seine Gliedmaßen waren aus Blei, jede Bewegung erforderte unmenschliche Kraft. Sein Geist schien in Watte gepackt zu sein, kein klarer Gedanke war mehr möglich.

Er schlug die Augen auf. Hatte wohl geschlafen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er in die Wirklichkeit zurückfand. Am anderen Ende der Zelle, also fast in Reichweite, saßen zwei Gestalten, verschwommen und grau. Er blinzelte und stellte fest, daß es sich um Hermine und seine Anwältin handelte.

Sie blätterten durch seine Aufzeichnungen. Er wollte aufspringen und es ihnen entreißen, brachte stattdessen nur ein leises Räuspern zustande. Wenigstens waren sie höflich genug, von ihm Notiz zu nehmen und das Lesen zu lassen.

Mrs Johnson suchte alle Seiten zusammen und rief einen Wärter.

Sie stand auf, schüttelte seine Hand und sprach Worte, die wohl ermutigend sein sollten, dann verließ sie ihn, um dem Richter die Aussage zum Lesen zu geben. Severus verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken. Hermine blieb. Es würde mehrere Stunden dauern, bis der Richter sich durch alles durchgearbeitet hatte.

'Ich bin stolz auf dich, Severus...' Die braunen Augen fanden die eingesunkenen schwarzen. Etwas hartes, tief in ihm brach auf wie ein Furunkel. Die Intensität seiner Emotionen vervielfachte sich. Seine Eingeweide schienen sich in heiße Flüssigkeit umzuwandeln.

Das Geräusch, das seiner Kehle entfuhr, erinnerte mehr an einen sterbenden Hund als an einen Menschen. Hagere Arme schlangen sich um ihn, er konnte ihren Herzschlag spüren. Merlin, Severus hatte _ANGST_. Er vergrub den Kopf in seinen Armen. Es gab kein Aufhalten mehr, trotz des Kampfes den er mit sich selbst führte. Sie flüsterte tröstende Worte, die nicht zu trösten vermochten. Krämpfe schüttelten seinen gekrümmten Körper, Tränen tropften auf den Steinboden.

Einige Stunden später wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet, zwei Wärter warteten darauf, daß er aufstand.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Severus._

Sie hoben ihn auf, trugen ihn halb.

Es war Zeit für die Gerichtsverhandlung.


	8. und nichts als die Wahrheit

_„Wer herzhaft lacht, hat mich nicht richtig verstanden."_

(Ernesto Che Guevara)

* * *

Die zwei Wärter zogen ihn durch endlose, eiskalte Gänge, bis sie draußen angelangt waren. Der Wellengang war hoch, es regnete und bald war Severus bis auf die Haut durchnäßt. Die Wärter hatten sich aufmerksamerweise gegenseitig mit einem Imperviuszauber und einem Wärmezauber belegt, so daß sie nicht frierten oder naß wurden. Ein kleines Boot erschien vor ihm. Sie stießen ihn hinein. Die kalte, feuchte Luft tat seinen Lungen nicht gut. Sie waren schon den Rauch angegriffen worden, die Kälte in seiner Zelle tat sein Übriges. Er hustete, bis grüner Schleim sein Kinn herablief. Die Wärter, deren Eltern sich mit Dementoren gepaart zu haben schienen, schauten angeekelt. Als das Boot einige hundert Meter von Askaban entfernt war, hielten sie ihn fest und apparierten. Sie schleppten ihn einen Korridor entlang, nicht ohne ihm zu bedeuten, daß er sich doch bitte etwas mehr anstrengen könnte. Severus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, besonders schwer zu sein.

Der Gerichtssaal hatte sich nicht verändert. Die dunklen Steinmauern waren dieselben, die Fackeln waren es auch. Der Saal war voll, alle Augen ruhten auf ihm. Die Wärter setzten ihn recht unsanft auf einen Stuhl mit Armlehnen. Die Ketten erwachten zum Leben und umschlangen seine Handgelenke.

Fünfzig Zauberer saßen auf den Bänken, alle starrten abwechselnd auf ihn und auf die Kopie seiner Aufzeichnungen in ihren Händen.

'Erheben Sie sich,' sagte Richter Themis mit sonorer Stimmer. Er war so alt, daß man die Befürchtung hatte, er würde die Verhandlung nicht überleben.

Die Fesseln lösten sich und mit einiger Mühe gelang es ihm, sich aufzurichten. Die Welt schwankte gefährlich. Eigentlich war das Apparieren nur in ausgezeichnetem Gesundheitszustand erlaubt. Neben ihm saß seine Anwältin. Ihr Haar war noch violetter als vorher, ihre Augen und Augenbrauen waren es auch. Auf ihrer Nase saß eine Brille mit winzigen Gläsern.

'Sie sind Severus Tobias Snape?'

'Korrekt.'

'Etwas lauter bitte.'

Seine Anwältin richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und murmelte ein schwaches _Sonorus_.

'Sie sind der unterlassenen Hilfeleistung in dreiundfünzig Fällen angeklagt. Wie bekennen Sie sich?'

'Schuldig.'

'Des vorsätzlichen Mordes an Albus Dumbledore. Wie bekennen Sie sich?'

'Schuldig.'

'Der Beihilfe zum Mord an James und Lily Potter. Wie bekennen Sie sich?'

'Schuldig.'

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen.

_'SILENCIO!',_ rief Themis aufgebracht und es wurde augenblicklich still. Man konnte Severus' pfeifenden und rasselnden Atem hören.

Severus durfte sich wieder setzen und blickte den Richter, der kein Gesicht zu haben schien, fest an. Wo sein Haupthaar aufhörte, fing sein Bart an. Nur die intelligenten, dunkelbraunen Augen verrieten, daß er Mann noch lebte. Er hatte auch die Angewohnheit, eine so lange Pause zwischen jedem Satz einzubringen, so daß Severus sich fragte, ob er mitten in seiner Rede verstorben war.

Minister Shacklebolts Einfluß war während der gesamten Verhandlung zu spüren. Alles glich mehr einem Muggelgericht als eines von und für Zauberer.

'Das Gericht ruft Neville Longbottom in den Zeugenstand.'

Der schlaksige junge Mann erhob sich selbstbewußt, auch er hatte eine Kopie der Aufzeichnungen in der Hand. Der Staatsanwalt bedeutete ihm, im Zeugenstand platz zu nehmen.

'Wie würden Sie ihre Beziehung zu dem Angeklagten beschreiben?'

Longbottom runzelte die Stirn.

'Gespannt.'

Der Staatsanwalt befragte ihn endlos über Kleinigkeiten. Was spielte es für eine Rolle, wie Severus den Jungen in Zaubertränke behandelt hatte? Johnson erhob Einspruch, diesem wurde stattgegeben. Longbottom war als Belastungszeuge geladen, und er belastete ihn. Unfreiwillig, aber er tat es. Der Schwur, den die Zeugen geleistet hatten, erlaubte es ihnen nicht, die Unwahrheit zu sagen. Anwältin Johnson bat, ihn befragen zu dürfen.

'War es nicht so, Mr Longbottom, daß Sie aufgrund einiger Unfähigkeiten eine Gefahr für ihre Klasse darstellten?'

'Ja,' gab Neville zu, er schien dankbar. 'Genauso war es.'

'Hat der Angeklagte Sie in Ihrem siebten Jahr Sie in irgend einer Weise in Gefahr gebracht?'

Neville überlegte und berichtete vom versuchten Diebstahl des Schwertes, vom Verbotenen Wald. Jedoch verneinte er es, in Gefahr gewesen zu sein, da sie sich mit Hagrid aufhielten und somit sicher waren. Außerdem erzählte er Ihnen, daß Snape die herkömmlichen Strafen nutzte, Nachsitzen, Kessel schrubben. Er hatte ihn mehrmals vor den Carrows bewahrt. Er war es auch gewesen, der ihn der Schule verwiesen hatte. Im nachhinein hatte Neville wohl eingesehen, daß das eine Lebensrettung gewesen war. Daß er geblieben war und im Raum der Wünsche Dumbledores Armee fortgesetzt hatte, erzählte er auch. Johnson war zufrieden, Staatsanwalt Marshall, ein rundlicher, ordentlicher Mann mit Spitzbart, war es nicht.

Longbottom wurde entlassen.

Der nächste war Macnair. Der ziemlich mitgenommen aussehende Todesser, dessen Urteil noch nicht gesprochen war, bezeugte weitschweifig und ausführlich, bei welchen Untaten Severus anwesend war und inwieweit er teilgenommen hatte. Johnson beantragte Veritaserum. Dem wurde stattgegeben. Nun ging es wirklich in unangenehme Details.

Höchst unfreiwillig, mit monotoner Stimme und gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck, berichtete Macnair in allen Einzelheiten über das letzte Zusammentreffen mit Severus. Johnson ließ nicht locker, bis alle Details aufgelistet waren, dann beantragte sie ihn, Carrow und Crabbe von den Aussagen zu entbinden, sie für ungültig zu erklären. Der Richter stimmte zu. Die drei wurden abgeführt, Severus spürte einen Hauch von Erleichterung.

'Harry Potter.'

Der junge Gryffindor schlug sich wirklich gut. Er schaffte es, obwohl er Belastungszeuge war, für Severus auszusagen. Als Johnson ihn befragte, erzählte er ihr vom silbernen Reh, den Denkariumserinnerungen. Von Severus' letzten Worten und deren Bedeutung.

'Oh wie furchtbar romaaaaaaaantisch,' flüsterte eine dunkelhäutige junge Frau aus den hinteren Reihen. Severus fragte sich, ob Geschworene vor der Verhandlung auf ihre geistige Gesundheit untersucht wurden.

Potter wurde nun vom Staatsanwalt befragt, unterbrach ihn unaufhörlich, ließ sich nicht beirren. Der Mann raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare als Potter meinte, daß eigentlich der gesamte Phönixorden und er selbst auch hinter Gitter gehörten. Sie alle hatten gegen Gesetze verstoßen, während das Ministerium eifrig für Voldemort arbeitete. Er selbst sei auch ein Mörder, vorsätzlich sogar. Ob sie ihn des Mordes an Voldemort anklagen wollten. Die grünen Augen fixierten Severus immer wieder. Als er zum zehnten Mal den Staatsanwalt mit einem lauter _"aber"_ unterbrach, wurde er des Gerichtssaals verwiesen. Er hatte Eindruck gemacht, dessen war Severus sich sicher. Und er hatte die Mehrheit auf seiner Seite.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden waren verworren. Severus glühte fiebrig und konnte nur verschwommen Zeugen wahrnehmen. Da saß Slughorn, der bezeugte, daß Severus seine Schüler beschützt hätte und McGonnagal. Nur noch ein Zeuge durfte aussagen, denn die Aussagen von drei Belastungszeugen waren für ungültig erklärt worden, als durften auch nur drei Entlastungszeugen aussagen.

Sie war die Letzte. Hermine war richtig in Fahrt gekommen während ihrer Aussage. Sie stellte ihn als jemanden dar, der er nicht war, beschrieb die letzten Wochen, die Verletzungen. Über die Maßen ausführlich. Severus starrte stur auf seinen Tisch und konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht das Bewußtsein zu verlieren.

'Der Angeklagte möge sich bitte erheben.'

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit stellte er fest, daß er gemeint war. Die Fesseln lösten sich wieder und versuchte aufzustehen.

Johnson sah, wie er sich mühte und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie erhob sich stattdessen und forderte den Richter auf, Severus sitzen zu lassen und einen Arzt zu rufen.

'Die Geschworenen mögen sich nun auf ein Urteil einigen. Der Angeklagte ist in Gewahrsam zu nehmen und darf unter Kontrolle ärztliche Behandlung in Anspruch nehmen.'

Er klopfte ein paar Mal mit seinem Zauberstab und die Menge schnatterte aufgeregt. Severus wurde abgeführt, wieder in eine kleine Zelle, doch dieses Mal ohne Dementoren. Abgesehen von den zwielichtigen Wärtern, die nicht von ihm ließen.

Pomfrey war hier. Sie sah besorgt und verheult und zehn Jahre älter aus, während sie ihm bittere Tränke einflößte. Einen gegen Fieber, einen gegen Infektionen, einen gegen Schmerzen. Sie gab ihm sogar einen starken Beruhigungstrank und einen hochkalorischen Päppeltrank wie sie es nannte.

Nun hieß es warten. Pomfrey ließ nicht von ihm ab, jedoch war sie vorsichtig, keine Zaubersprüche anzuwenden, sie wußte wohl um die Risiken. Severus war angenehm weggetreten und spürte die Nervosität nicht. Er redete unzusammenhängendes Zeug.

Urteilsverkündung.

Er schlurfte schwerfällig zurück in den Gerichtssaal, festgehalten von den Wärtern.

'Severus Tobias Snape. Ich verurteile Sie zu drei Jahren Freiheitsstrafe. Sie sind schuldig der unterlassenen Hilfeleistung in zwölf Fällen, der gesetzeswidrigen Sterbehilfe und der Fahrlässigkeit mit Todesfolge. Aufgrund der besonderen Umstände kann die Freiheitsstrafe zur Bewährung ausgesetzt werden. Sie werden sich in sechsmonatigem Abstand bei ihrem zuständigen Bewährungszauberer melden. Bis zu Ihrer vollständigen Genesung werden Sie im St Mungos Krankenhaus für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen bleiben. Ihnen wird ein vom Ministerium gesicherter und regelmäßig überprüfter Zauberstab zur Verfügung gestellt. bei Verletzung der Auflagen werden Sie ihre Strafe in Askaban verbringen. Sie Verhandlung ist geschlossen.'


	9. Es gibt keine Zufälle

_"Wer heut' noch hoffen macht, der lügt! Doch wer die Hoffnung tötet, ist ein Schweinehund."_

(Wolf Biermann)

* * *

Es war mittlerweile Mitte August. Die Schlacht von Hogwarts lag über drei Monate zurück. Vor sechs Wochen war die Gerichtsverhandlung gewesen. Seitdem hatte er St Mungos nicht verlassen. Eine Infektion jagte die andere. Und doch war jede etwas schwächer, etwas weniger bedrohlich als die vorherige. Er holte sich langsam und unstetig, doch er erholte sich. Die meiste Zeit schlief er. Alle paar Tage mußte er recht schmerzhafte Behandlungen über sich ergehen lassen. Die letzte war eine langwierige Zahnbehandlung gewesen, größtenteils auf Muggelart. Wenigstens war sein Mund nicht mehr mit zerbrochenen Stümpfen gefüllt. Niemals war er allein, sie trauten ihm wohl immer noch nicht. Mit Recht. Auch jetzt noch drohte die tiefschwarze Depression ihn des öfteren aufzusaugen. Manchmal vergingen Tage, in denen kein klarer Gedanke möglich war, kein zusammenhängender Satz. Ja, er schlief viel.

An anderen Tagen konnte er sich wieder auf die Okklumentik konzentrieren.

Hermine bereitete sich auf ihr letztes Schuljahr vor, saß oft in diesem Sessel, mit riesigen Stapeln von Büchern. In diesen Momenten fiel Severus auf, wie jung sie noch war. Ihr Lernen hatte zwar andere Qualitäten angenommen, statt auswendig Pauken suchte sie, wirklich zu verstehen. Auch ihr Aussehen hatte sich verändert, sie war früh erwachsen geworden. Alle kindlichen Eigenschaften die sie einst besessen hatte, waren mit ihren Eltern gestorben.

Sie wollte wissen, wie es passiert war, fragte ihn aus. Er antwortete entweder spärlich oder gar nicht, aber sie ließ nicht locker. Warum in Merlins Namen wollte sie mit Details belastet werden? Es waren die Einzelheiten, die eine Vorstellung oder eine Erinnerung plastisch und grausam werden ließen.

'Wie haben die Todesser sie gefunden?', fragte sie nun, zum hundertsten Mal. Er seufzte.

'Genaugenommen haben sie das nicht.'

Er schwieg wieder. Schon das war zu viel gewesen. Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, auch um ihr zu bedeuten, daß die Diskussion zu Ende war. Sie fragte weiter. Bohrte tiefer. Sie hätte ein Recht, es seien ihre Eltern gewesen...

Ihr Ton war nun anklagend und weinerlich, er bemerkte, daß er langsam die Beherrschung verlor. Plötzlich gereizt und verärgert, gab er nach.

'Gut. Du willst es wissen. Deine Mutter hat schon einige Tage nachdem du sie mit dem Obliviate-Zauber belegt hast, gemerkt, daß sie vor Jahren ein Kind geboren hatte. Nur ihr Geist ist verzaubert worden, nicht aber ihr Körper. Ein Gynäkologe konnte ihre Vermutung bestätigen. Mr und Mrs Granger sprachen mit englischem Akzent, also gingen sie nach England um ihre Erinnerungen wiederzubeleben. Erfolgreich. Der Obliviate-Zauber ist nicht für derartig drastische Löschungen geeignet. Sie erinnerten sich. Vage. Da sie gesucht wurden und sich nicht versteckten, im Gegenteil, wurden sie schnell gefunden. Sie wurden festgenommen und befragt, dein Zauber wurde vollständig entfernt...'

Als er sah, daß sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelte, hielt er inne.

'Es war nicht deine Schuld. Der Orden hätte sie beschützen sollen, so wie er es mit den Dursleys getan hat.'

Hermines Augen blitzten ihn wütend an. 'Sie waren wohl nicht wichtig genug.'

Severus lehnte sich zurück.

'Was haben sie mit ihnen gemacht?'

Er würde nicht weitersprechen. Sie mußte nicht wissen, daß Alex und Jane Granger so lange gefoltert wurden, bis Yaxley und Dolohov sicher waren, daß sie keine wertvollen Informationen mehr bekommen konnten. Hermine hatte den Fehler gemacht, ihren Eltern viel von Potter zu erzählen. Die Informationen der Grangers waren es gewesen, die Voldemort letztendlich davon überzeugt hatten, daß Potter alles tun würde, um seine Freunde zu beschützen. Die Einzelheiten, wie die beiden Todesser das Ehepaar letzendlich umgebracht hatte, wußte er nicht. Er konnte sich nur noch an das dümmliche Grinsen erinnern, welches die beiden austauschten, als sie bericht erstatteten.

Und daß die beiden Zahnärzte verblutet waren.

'Ich weiß es nicht,' sagte er fest. Sie war weiß vor Zorn. Der schmale Körper bebte und Severus hätte jetzt gern gewußt was er tun sollte.

Die angemessenen Reaktionen auf emotionale Ausbrüche hatte er nie gelernt.

'Hermine...,' begann er sanft, mit geschlossenen Augen, 'Laß die Trauer nicht zum Haß werden.'

'Warum?', fragte sie trotzig.

'Er... vergeht nicht.'

Sie saß dort noch eine Weile. Dann stand sie auf und erklärte ihm, daß sie jetzt gern allein wäre.

Winterbottom löste sie fast augenblicklich ab. Nach einer ausführlichen Untersuchung verkündete er ihm, daß er bald entlassen werden konnte. Severus fragte sich nur, wohin.

'Sie werden wahrscheinlich immer Medikamente nehmen müssen. Bei Verschlechterung Ihres Zustands werden Sie sich hier wieder vorstellen.'

Severus nickte schwach.

'Der Entlassungstermin ist für Montag den 24. August angesetzt.'

Prächtig. Obwohl er froh war, den ständigen Untersuchungen, dem Ausgeliefertsein und den besorgten Besuchern entfliehen zu können, war ihm doch ganz komisch bei dem Gedanken, daß er nun Pläne für sein Leben entwerfen sollte. Ihm blieben acht Tage.

Bevor er in irgendeiner Weise seine wohl wenig glorreiche Zukunft schmieden konnte, flatterte ein gelblich-brauner Umschlag samt grauer Ministeriumseule in das Zimmer. Es war ein offizieller Brief. Das letzte Mal als er so ein Schreiben bekommen hatte, war er wenige Minuten später verhaftet worden. Er schüttelte die Erinnerung ab, obwohl es Parallelen gab. Hermine war nicht hier.

* * *

Sehr geehrter Mr Snape,

uns ist bekannt geworden, daß ihr Gesundheitszustand sich so weit verbessert hat, daß Sie wieder einer beruflichen Tätigkeit nachgehen können. Daher verpflichten wir Sie, bis zum 01.09.98 drei Bewerbungen an passende Institutionen zu schicken. Die Kopien sind unverzüglich vorzulegen. Haben Sie schon Arbeit gefunden, werden Sie uns unverzüglich unterrichten. Wird Ihnen Arbeit angeboten, haben Sie nicht das Recht, sie abzulehnen, es sei denn es gibt Gründe nach §87 ZGB, die Ihnen die Ausübung verbieten.

Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei. Abteilung für Arbeit und Soziales.

Dieses Dokument ist ohne Unterschrift gültig.

* * *

Severus starrte auf das Papier. Nicht, daß es ihn besonders überraschte. Urlaub war ihm wohl nicht gegönnt. Nach allem, was er erlebt hatte, fing er ganz normal im September wieder an zu arbeiten.

Es fragte sich nur, wo. Sicher würde niemand gern einen Todesser einstellen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Minerva eilte herein. Sie sah nicht aus, als ob sie viel Zeit hätte.

Sie begrüßte ihn knapp und setzte sich.

'Es geht dir besser,' stellte sie erfreut fest. Auch sie hatte sich die Freiheit genommen, ihn unaufgefordert zu duzen.

Er neigte den Kopf etwas. Sie sah aus, als ob sie etwas wollte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde traf ihr Blick auf das Schreiben.

'Ich brauche einen Tränkemeister, einen Lehrer für Zaubertränke und einen Hauslehrer für Slytherin...,' gab sie unverfroren zu. Ihr war wohl bewußt, daß man bei Severus besser daran tat, direkt zu sein.

'War ist ein Angebot?', fragte er leise, schneidend.

'Ja...,' antwortete sie etwas verwundert.

'Ist dir bewußt, das ich es nicht ablehnen _darf_?'

Severus wollte sich jetzt gern die Haare rausreißen. Was für ein Zufall. Winterbottom hatte ihn über seine Entlassung informiert, gleich darauf kam der Brief vom Ministerium, augenblicklich abgelöst von einem Angebot. Severus hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, an Zufälle zu glauben.

'War es nicht,' sagte sie hastig. Er glaubte ihr nicht.

'Das wußte ich wirklich nicht. Ich dachte, du hättest eine Wahl!'

'Die hast du mir soeben genommen.'

Minerva ließ den Kopf sinken. Die strenge, außergewöhnlich intelligente Hexe sah plötzlich sehr alt aus.

'Es tut mir so leid...,' flüsterte sie. Die Entschuldigung schien für mehr zu sein, als für ein Jobangebot.

Er las das Dokument noch einmal, dann hielt er es ihr vor die Nase.

'Paragraph 87 Zauberergesetzbuch?', fragte sie mit etwas Hoffnung.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. 'Trifft nicht zu. Da geht es um religiöse oder ideologische Gründe.'

'War dein Vater nicht katholisch?'

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. 'Hätte er seine Kirchensteuer bezahlt, vielleicht. Ist es überhaupt legal, einen Vorbestraften in einer Schule arbeiten zu lassen?'

Minerva überlegte einen Augenblick, nickte dann. 'Im Einzelfall entscheidet das Ministerium. Als gefährlich eingestufte Verbrecher würden nicht zugelassen oder eingestellt werden. Und für Mord und sexuelle Vergehen gibt es keine Ausnahmen.'

Unglaublich. Werwölfe, Kriminelle, Dummköpfe und Schwindler konnten ohne pädagogische oder fachspezifische Ausbildung in Hogwarts arbeiten und sich Professor nennen lassen.

Ein anderer Gedanke kam ihm. _Sie _würde dort sein.

'Einverstanden,' sagte er, obwohl er, wie immer, keine Wahl hatte.

Minerva war zufrieden.


	10. Ein Alter Hut

_ "Weil, so schließt er messerscharf,  
nicht sein kann, was nicht sein darf." _

(Christian Morgenstern)

* * *

_Sie hatten die Leichen in sein Quartier gebracht. Es stank nach Verfaultem. Er hob seinen Blick und über ihm hing Charity, starr und grau. Ihr Mund war zu einem ewigen Schrei verzogen. Colin Creevey lag zusammengerollt in einer Ecke, sein Daumen war in seinem Mund und er war nicht größer als ein Kleinkind.  
_

'SEVERUS!'

Er schnellte hoch, blinzelte. Richtig. Heute sollte er entlassen werden. Minervas Gesicht war direkt vor ihm, auch Winterbottom stand im Zimmer.

'Alles in Ordnung?', fragte sie mit besorgtem Blick.

'Prächtig.'

Nachdem er alles gepackt hatte, _alles _inkludierte ein Paar Toilettenartikel und eine Schatulle, sah er sich noch einmal um. Der Sessel, der permanent bewohnt worden war. Hermine, Potter, Minerva, Winterbottom... sein _Vater_ mit seinen stinkenden Selbstgedrehten, doch ohne den Brandy mit dem er jahrelang seine Gehirnzellen malträtiert hatte.

'Komm...,' bat Minerva leise und riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er folgte ihr. Als sie draußen waren, kramte Minerva in ihrer riesigen Handtasche. Severus fragte sich, was Frauen so den ganzen Tag mit sich trugen.

'Irgendwo habe ich deinen Zauberstab. Hier... nein, das ist meiner, warte. Bleib doch mal stehen.'

Sein Zauberstab. Crabbe hatte ihm seinen richtigen abgenommen. Crabbe. Severus bereute es, sich über den Tod seines Sohnes ausgelassen zu haben, unter normalen Umständen hätte er so etwas nie getan. Er vertrieb den Gedanken an die _Umstände _und wartete bis Minerva des Inhalts ihrer Handtasche Herr geworden war. Es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn Ministeriumszauberstäbe aus Plastik waren. Mit dem Haar eines verstorbenen Bürokraten. Nichts würde ihn mehr wundern.

Endlich hatte sie ihn gefunden. Sie reichte ihm das lächerliche Instrument mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

'Was...?'

Sie räusperte sich. Der Stab war... klein und brüchig. Schmal und schwach. Severus seufzte leise und steckte ihn in die Hosentasche. Er hatte nicht einmal einen Umhang.

'Der Stab ist aus _Ribes rubrum _mit dem Haar eines Geschöpfes, welcher zu Gattung der _Talpidae Magica_ gehört.'

Sie fand das sogar lustig. Johannisbeere mit Nifflerhaar. Ollivander hätte den Anblick dieses Stabes als unangenehmer empfunden, als seine gesamte Zeit in Gefangenschaft der Todesser. Ohne Zweifel.

Ihm war nicht besonders gut. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich und schrecklich verwundbar auf offener Straße. Nachdem er ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, schlug ihr vor, schnellstmöglich zum Schloß zu apparieren. Sie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, mit der Bahn zu fahren, aber er bestand auf das Apparieren.

Sie nahm seinen Arm und übernahm das Tandemapparieren. Er hätte sich nicht getraut, es mit seinem Stab zu versuchen. Womöglich hätten sie ihn in hundert Orten gleichzeitig gefunden.

'Wie fliegt man ohne Besen?', fragte sie, wohl um das Schweigen zu überbrücken.

'Das hätte ich damals auch gern gewußt.' antwortete Severus. Damals. Es erst ein paar Wochen her als Minerva ihn aus dem Schloß gejagt hatte. Ihm kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er hatte nichts als Protego-Zauber benutzt, während sie ihn mit dunklen und potentiell tödlichen Flüchen attackiert hatte. Die Linie zwischen schwarz und weiß war schon immer recht verschwommen gewesen.

'Wie meinst du das?' Minerva war vollkommen perplex.

'Ich bin gesprungen, Minerva. Weil ich dich nicht töten wollte. Während des Fluges mußte ich die Wahl treffen, entweder einen Zauber zu benutzen, der den Aufprall abfängt, oder einen Zauber, der ein Blatt in ein fliegendes Etwas verwandelt, welches entweder mir oder einer Fledermaus ähnelt. Du weiß, wofür ich mich entschieden habe. Ich habe mir beide Knöchel gebrochen, habe mich dann unsichtbar gemacht, meine Beine wieder hergestellt und bin wenig später von Nagini fast getötet worden. Den Rest kennst du.'

Sie war kreideweiß. 'Ich wußte nicht... ich wollte nicht...' Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging mit langen Schritten auf das Schloß zu. Dies war wahrscheinlich nicht ihre Idee von Smalltalk.

'Laß es.'

Severus hätte sich jetzt gern unsichtbar gemacht. Er könnte Minerva fragen, aber nein. Einst war er ein stolzer Mann gewesen, umgeben von Dunkelheit und Zweifeln an seiner Loyalität und Geheimnissen. Mit den Ruf, eine echte Gefahr zu sein für jeden, der ihm in die Quere kam. Nun gab es keine Geheimnisse mehr, keine Zweifel. Und die Idee, daß er für irgend jemanden zur Gefahr werden könnte erschien ihm angesichts seines "Zauberstabes" lächerlich.

Mit schnellen Schritten bewegten sie sich auf das Schloß zu. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß Severus sich bewußt wurde, wie viele Treppen es hier gab. Wie oft hatte er sich hier langgeschleppt, halbtot, verletzt oder gedemütigt.

Auch die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts rief in ihm nicht gerade eine Welle schöner Erinnerungen hervor. Ein kleiner, schwarzhaariger Junge rannte an ihnen vorbei. Ein Slytherin aus dem Zweiten Schuljahr. In seinem Gesicht stand Freude und Hoffnung. Severus hoffte inständig, daß das Kind mehr vom Leben zu erwarten hatte als er.

'Es ist Zeit für das Abendessen...'

Wunderbar. Allen Schülern entgegenzutreten war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Oh, wie sehr beneidete er die Selbstbewußten...!

Als er in die Große Halle trat, wurde es auf einen Schlag totenstill. Man hätte den Atem eines Flubberwurms hören können.

Alle Augen ruhten auf ihm, er wußte die Gesichtsausdrücke nicht zu deuten. Die Gesichter waren alle gleich weiß und verschwommen.

Dann erhob sich ein Tösen. Die Schüler hämmerten auf ihre Tische, manche stiegen auch auf sie und trampelten und johlten.

Es war wohl die lauteste _Standing Ovation_, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte.

Severus schluckte schwer. Schnellen Schrittes und den wehenden Umhang schmerzlich vermissend, ging er zu seinem Platz. Minerva setzte sich neben ihn.

'Habe ich ganz vergessen Dir zu sagen,' flüsterte sie und holte ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche.

_Die Memoiren des Severus Snape._

'Sie haben es veröffentlicht. Deine Aussage. Es verkauft sich besser als die Biographie von Albus.'

Er war froh, daß er saß. Sein abgemagertes, häßliches Selbst, mitsamt Handfesseln und Veilchen starrte ihn an.

Die Schüler beruhigten sich langsam. Wunderbar. Sein Innerstes war zur Unterhaltung aller auf den Markt gekommen. Das Ministerium verdiente sich sicherlich dumm und dämlich an ihm.

Merlin, er hätte es wissen sollen. Glücklicherweise erlöste der Sprechende Hut ihn von seinen Gedanken.

Die Rede war dieses Jahr kurz und... überraschend.

_'Wie töricht war die Zaub'rerwelt,_

_ein Urteil von 'nem Hut gefällt,_

_so einfach anzunehmen._

_Mut, Treue, _

_List und Schläue_

_Sind gute Eigenschaften,_

_die an uns allen haften._

_Von einem Kind, nicht mal zwölf Jahre,_

_wissen wir nicht das Wahre._

_Drum wird in diesem Jahr,_

_ich will es nicht vermeiden_

_Der Zufall wohl entscheiden._

Daraufhin wurden in wenigen Minuten fünfzig Schüler in immer der gleichen Reihenfolge sortiert. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin.

Lehrer und Schüler waren zu sprachlos um dem offensichtlich senil gewordenen Hut Einhalt zu gebieten. Severus war es nur recht, daß die Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr ihm galt.

Sein Blick wanderte zum Tisch der Gryffindors, zu Hermine. Sie schien aufgeregt, ihre Wangen leuchteten rot, ihre Augen waren etwas glasig. Sie sah ihn, lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

Er wandte sich ab.


	11. Angst ist ein Dauergast

_ „Wer liebt, zweifelt an nichts oder an allem." _

(Honoré de Balzac)

* * *

Nach der Feier ging Severus sofort in sein Büro.

Er bereute es, nicht sein gesamtes Hab und Gut nach Hogwarts verfrachtet zu haben. Wie dumm er gewesen war zu glauben, daß sie in Spinners End besser aufgehoben waren.

Das Tränkeregal war fast leer.

Das Zimmer war kaum beleuchtet, die eingelegten Flubberwürmer und Billywigs waren wahrscheinlich wertlos geworden. Alle seine Zutaten waren abgelaufen und komplett nutzlos. Das Nieswurz hatte eine seltsam gräuliche Farbe angenommen. Der Beruhigungstrank versuchte dem Glas zu entfliehen. Er fing sozusagen bei Null an.

Mit Schülern, die alles über ihn wußten. Als Lehrer für Zaubertränke brauchte man einen gewissen Grad an Respekt und Ehrfurcht um überhaupt eine Klasse mit potentiell tödlichen Waffen und Zaubertränken in Schach zu halten. Ein Haufen kichernder Gören, der sich fragte ob seine Analfissur auch schön verheilt war, war absolut unakzeptabel. Außerdem waren jegliche Kontakte, die über das Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis hinausgingen, strengstens untersagt.

Severus stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

'Winky.' In weniger als einer Sekunde stand der freie Elf vor ihm. Schlotternd vor Angst, die übergroßen braunen Augen geweitet, die Knollennase zuckend. Wenigstens wußten die Elfen noch angemessen auf seine Präsenz zu reagieren.

'Bring mir einen geeigneten Umhang. Woher ist mir egal. Und eine Flasche Elfenwein in mein Quartier. Rot.'

Winky nickte und verschwand mit einem lauten Plopp. Sie kehrte mit einem akzeptablen Umhang zurück und Severus erhob sich und warf ihn um. Es war Zeit, wieder Lehrer zu sein. Das Ministerium hatte den gesamten Unterricht des letzten Jahres für ungültig erklärt, das bedeutete, daß jeder Schüler ein Jahr wiederholen mußte um zu den Prüfungen zugelassen zu werden.

Schon von weitem konnte er den Tumult im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum hören. Das Passwort war _Portschlüssel_.

Ein trauriges Bild bot sich ihm. Die frisch Sortierten Erstkläßler kauerten mit geweiteten Augen auf ihren Betten während sich die Älteren in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt hatten und ihre Zauberstäbe hoben. Malfoy und Goyle standen ganz vorn, bereit Nott und Harper zu verfluchen.

Theodore Notts Vater, ein unterbelichteter, tränkesüchtiger Todesser, saß in Askaban. Theodore zeichnete durch außergewöhnliche Sanftheit und Schüchternheit aus, er hatte sich in Slytherin nicht besonders beliebt gemacht. Sein hasenartiges Äußeres, das mausgraue Haar und die Fistelstimme taten ihren Rest. Doch jetzt hatte der Junge offensichtlich den Mut gefunden, den offenen Sympathisanten des Dunklen Lordes die Stirn zu bieten. Außerdem war er wahrscheinlich heilfroh, nicht mehr bei seinem Vater leben zu müssen. Dieser war immer schon lieblos und unberechenbar gegenüber seinem Sohn gewesen.

Tony Harper, ein gutaussehender Sechstkläßler, welcher in so ziemlich allem was er anpackte außerordentlich begabt war, dem es nicht an Mut und Talent fehlte, hatte sich Nott angeschlossen.

Draco Malfoy hatte in den letzten Monaten lernen müssen, was sozialer Abstieg bedeutete. Lucius saß, alle Besitztümer der Familie Malfoy war an das Ministerium gegangen. Das Haus Malfoy war verkauft worden, er lebte jetzt mit seiner Mutter in einer kleinen Hochhauswohnung im Osten Londons.

Und Goyle... sein Vater war in der Schlacht von Hogwarts getötet worden. Gregory Goyle hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, sich von Draco Malfoy zu lösen. In den letzten Jahren war er dermaßen abhängig davon geworden Befehle entgegenzunehmen, daß er wohl nicht wußte, wie man eigenständig denkt. Es war überhaupt nicht abzusehen, daß er seine UTZs schaffen würde. Es wäre für ihn besser, auszuwandern und eine einfache Ausbildung zu beginnen. Severus würde ihn wohl zu seinem eigenen Wohl der Schule verweisen.

Bevor der erste Fluch, welcher von Malfoy ausging, Schaden anrichten konnte, hatte Severus seinen Zauberstab gezückt und mit einem _Protego _ein Schutzschild erstellt.

Malfoy funkelte Severus mit unverhohlenem Hohn an.

'Schöner Zauberstab,' spottete er als er das Teil sah, das einem Stück Strauch mehr ähnelte als einem magischen Instrument, und erntete ein Kichern von Goyle.

Nott und Harper steckten ihre Stäbe schnell weg.

'Willkommen zurück,' sagte Harper und streckte seine Hand nach Severus aus. Er lächelte und weiße Zähne blitzten in dem tiefschwarzen Gesicht.

Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich.

'Mr Malfoy, wenn Sie glauben, daß Sie hier weiterhin eine Sonderbehandlung bekommen, dann liegen Sie furchtbar falsch,' belehrte Severus ihn eisig. 'Ab jetzt zählt Talent, Wissen und Gehorsam.'

'Wenn du glaubst, daß ich dich akzeptieren werde, dann hast du dich geschnitten. Mein Vater wird ausbrechen, genau wie Walden Macnair und Matteo Crabbe...' Malfoy sprach die Namen mit Genuß aus. 'Sie werden dich kriegen, Verräter!'

Es wurden totenstill im Gemeinschaftsraum. Das grünliche Licht betonte Severus' Gewichtsverlust und Malfoys zornfunkelnde Augen. Selbst die dekorierenden Schrumpfköpfe schienen auf Severus' Reaktion gespannt zu sein.

'In mein Büro, Malfoy. _Sofort_.'

Draco baute sich vor ihm auf, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell.

'Nein,' forderte er ihn trotzig heraus.

Blitzschnell schnappte Severus Dracos Hand und nahm ihm den Zauberstab ab, griff nach seinem Kragen und stieß seinen Körper mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand. Er hielt den jungen Mann mit den weißblonden so fest dagegen wie er konnte. Dieser lachte gehässig, als er das immer noch allzeit präsente Zittern bemerkte.

'Schade,' sagte Severus eisig, schneidend und seine Stimme war so tief, daß er sah, wie sich die Umstehenden anstrengen mußten, um etwas zu hören. 'Ich hätte Ihnen gern die Demütigung erspart.' Draco wollte sich losreißen, Severus war stärker.

'Der einzige Grund, warum Sie nicht in Askaban sitzen, ist die Tatsache, daß das Ministerium nicht darüber informiert ist, daß Sie das dunkle Mal tragen. Niemand hat gegen Sie ausgesagt. _Noch _nicht.'

Malfoy schien etwas zu schrumpfen und Severus neigte zufrieden den Kopf.

'Sie haben eine Vorladung bekommen, nicht wahr?'

Er antwortete nicht, senkte den Kopf.

'Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß ich bei Ihrer Verhandlung als Zeuge geladen werde. Bei der Verhandlung Ihres Vaters weiß ich es jetzt schon.'

Die blonden Haare fielen in das schmale Gesicht. 'Ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung und ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, daß Sie der Schule verwiesen und verhaftet werden. Sie werden nicht ihr Leben lang in Askaban verbringen, aber eine lange Zeit. Und danach können Sie als Stabloser, ausgestoßen von der Zaubererwelt den Rest ihres kleinen, kläglichen Lebens in einer Plattenbausiedlung mit ihrer Mutter verbringen.'

Severus stieß sich von ihm ab und zeigte den Anflug eines spöttischen Lächelns während er Malfoys Zauberstab betrachtete.

'Den bekommen Sie frühestens in einer Woche zurück, wenn Sie sich angemessen benehmen.'

Er blickte seine Slytherins fest an, während er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum stolzierte, mit wehendem Umhang. Keiner wagte auch nur, sich zu regen. Doch Severus war betrübt. Er hatte diesen Jungen jahrelang bevorzugt, beschützt, sein Leben für ihn riskiert. Und er wußte das. Er konnte doch unmöglich wollen, daß Voldemort wieder Dauergast in seinem Haus war?

Ein winziger Junge, den Severus bisher nur bei dem Sortieren gesehen hatte, wollte sich an ihm vorbeischleichen. Trotzdem erkannte Severus ihn problemlos als einen der Rothwell-Kinder erkennen. Die blonden Locken, das engelsgleiche Gesicht, die abgetragenen Umhänge. Seine neun Geschwister waren in Hufflepuff gewesen. Die Familie war bekannt dafür, ihre Kinder nach lateinischen Zahlen zu benennen. Das mußte dann wohl Decimus sein. Er trug silber und grün, also war er wohl ein Slytherin geworden. Der Junge sah mächtig abgemagert aus, die Familie besaß nicht die nötigen finanziellen Mittel um ihre Kinder angemessen zu ernähren, trotzdem hatten sie zehn. Keiner war in der Schlacht von Hogwarts gefallen, im Gegensatz zu den Weasleys.

'Auf die Krankenstation mit Ihnen!', befahl er dem Jungen, der angesichts seines Tones etwas eingeschüchtert blickte.

'Lassen Sie sich einen Päppeltrank verschreiben. Ich kann keine Schwächlinge in meinem Haus brauchen.'

'Ja, Sir.' Der Junge kehrte um und rannte davon.

Severus murmelte fünfzehn Passwörter bevor er in sein privates Quartier eintrat. Niemand würde so einfach hier eintreten können. Er versiegelte die Tür wieder und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Es war kalt. Er zündete ein Feuer an. Die Magie, die aus dem Stab kam war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem was er gewöhnt war, aber wenigstens hatte er das getan, was er tun sollte.

Er vernahm ein leises Klopfen.

Severus ahnte, daß es Hermine war. Er sehnte sich nach Einsamkeit. Nein. Er sehnte sich danach, sich nach Einsamkeit zu sehnen.

Die Tür öffnete sich von allein, ohne daß Severus Erlaubnis gegeben hatte. Es war nicht Hermine. Vor seiner Tür standen Todesser... sie wollten... Plötzlich in einem Zustand nackter Panik, stand er auf, wohl wissend, daß sein Stab gegen Flüche gesichert war und hob ihn trotzdem gegen die Eindringlinge. Sein Herz setzte ein paar Mal aus, seine Arme fühlten sich taub und schwer an.

'Ich bin's nur...' Sie war es doch.

Severus fühlte sich plötzlich elend und jämmerlich. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein.

'Du hast nicht aufgemacht, ich hab' mir nur Sorgen gemacht.'

Sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Ja. Hermine sorgte sich viel. Immerfort kümmerte sie sich, versuchte alles und jeden in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie würde sich ihr Leben lang mit ihm placken und versuchen ihn in Ordnung zu bringen, wenn er sich mit ihr einließ. Daß sie irgend ein anderes Interesse an ihm hatte als sich zu _kümmern _bezweifelte er stark.

Sie setzte sich unaufgefordert und bedeutete ihm, das gleiche zu tun. Die Dreistigkeit brachte ihn fast zum Lächeln. Fast.

'Wie geht es dir?'

_Dreckig. Vor wenigen Minuten wäre ich fast vor Angst gestorben.  
_

'Ausgezeichnet,' antwortete er kalt. 'Wie sind Sie hier reingekommen, Granger?'

Angesichts der formalen Anrede, seiner kalten Art, starrte sie ihn ungläubig an. Dann wurde sie putterrot, Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Merlin, was hatte er getan? Dann fing sie an zu lachen. Frauen waren schwerer zu verstehen als arithmantische Interpolationspolynome.

'Meinst du das _ernst_?', brachte sie hervor, immer noch kichernd.

'Ich möchte nicht Opfer deines ausgeprägten Helfersyndroms werden. Es ist besser so.'

Nun wurde sie doch wütend.

'Ginny und ich haben vor zwei Jahren einen magischen Passwort-Generator gezaubert. Basiert auf einer Muggelerfindung. Egal. Wie kannst du so kalt sein nach allem was ich...' sie hielt inne, als würde ihr plötzlich etwas klar werden. Stand auf, schickte sich an zu gehen. Als sie die Tür fast erreicht hatte, kehrte sie wieder um.

'Weißt du was. Ich werde nicht gehen. Du willst alle fortjagen, das wird dir bei mir aber nicht gelingen.'


	12. Verflucht

_"Weine nicht, aber schrei!"_

(Bettina Wegner)

* * *

Hermine sah den Wein, holte ein zweites Glas per Aufrufezauber und setzte sich wieder. Nah. Ihre Schulter berührte die seine. Die Heftigkeit seiner Reaktion auf die ungewohnte Nähe erschütterte ihn, ließ ihn sich wie ein unsicherer Jugendlicher fühlen.

'Severus...' Ihre Stimme war samtig und rief ein ungewolltes und doch nicht ganz unangenehmes Schaudern in ihm hervor. 'Sieh mich an.'

Die rehbraunen Augen waren so voll Emotionen, daß sie ihn noch mehr aufwühlten. Gepeinigt hielt er den Blick trotzdem stand.

'Warum quälst du dich so, Severus?'

Er raufte sich die Haare, starrte ins Feuer, leerte sein Glas um überhaupt sprechen zu können.

'Du bist blutjung, talentiert. Mit unkomplizierten und unschuldigen Freunden. Dein Leben wäre glücklicher wenn du deinen fast krankhaften Drang, die Welt vom Übel zu befreien etwas bremsen könntest. Das Ungerechte, das Böse, das Problematische, alles zieht dich magisch an, alles willst du beheben, ausbessern, erneuern. Du würdest an mir zugrunde gehen.'

Sie schwieg eine Weile, schenkte dann neu ein.

'Gemessen an der Lebenserwartung von Zauberern bist auch du blutjung

. Und Harry und... Ron sind nur Freunde. Wie kleine Brüder. Das werden sie auch weiterhin bleiben, aber... Naja, du weißt schon.'

'Weasley? Deine Vorstellungen von _Geschwisterliebe _sind schon sehr eigen.' Die Beiläufigkeit in seiner Stimme war mithilfe vieler Jahre Übung perfektioniert worden. Wieso scherte es ihn eigentlich?

'Ron und ich sind nicht mehr zusammen. Als wir letztes Jahr versuchten Horkruxe zu finden, hatte, äh...'

Sie wurde rot und leerte ihr Glas schnell. Es war schon traurig, daß sie beide nur unter Einwirkung von Alkohol miteinander kommunizieren konnten.

'Also meine Periode kam nicht. Wochenlang. Und ich hab' es ihm gesagt und er hat gesagt dann gäbe es wohl zwei Möglichkeiten. Wir könnten heiraten oder er würde das Geld für eine Abtreibung zusammenkratzen.'

Anhand des makaberen Wortspiels verzog Severus das Gesicht.

'Jedenfalls ist er trotz allem abgehauen und hat Harry und mich allein gelassen. Er wollte sofort wieder zurückkommen, aber... Naja. Danach war jedenfalls an eine Beziehung nicht mehr zu denken. Wir hatten es noch einmal versucht, aber... Egal. Die Periode kam eine Woche später. Es war wohl der Mangel an Nahrung.'

Er wußte nichts zu antworten. Jedenfalls nichts Sinnvolles. 'Aber es geht um dich,' fuhr sie fort. 'Zu deinem letzten Punkt. Selbstmitleid wird dir auch nicht viel helfen. Es wird genau das wahr, woran du glaubst.'

Severus seufzte und leerte auch das zweite Glas. 'Bitte erspare mir Dumbledores dementes Gefasel.'

Hermine hörte die Verbitterung in seiner tiefen Stimme.

'Du glaubst du bist _verflucht?'_

_Außerordentlich scharfsinnig._

Er war plötzlich aufgewühlt. Es klang kindisch und unwirklich, aber es war wahr.

'Stell dir vor, du gewinnst dreimal im Lotto. Immer mit derselben Zahl. Würdest du dann noch an Zufälle glauben?' Er leerte noch ein Glas und spürte, wie die Wirkung des Alkohols sich langsam in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Es war angenehm.

Mit rätselhaftem Blick bedeutete sie ihm, weiterzureden.

'_Eine_einzige Nacht. _Ich _gehe daraus hervor. _Eine_ einzige Prophezeiung von Trelawney und die tötet mit _meiner _Hilfe das _Einzige_ was mir je etwas bedeutet hat, _ein_...'

'Hör auf!'

Er sog zischend die Luft ein.

'Sowas darfst du nicht glauben, Severus. Du brauchst... einen Therapeuten oder so. Du bist nur traumatisiert.'

'Vielleicht,' gab er zu. Wie konnte er auch nicht. 'Aber Traumata lösen sich erst dann, wenn ihnen die Grundlage der Wiederholung entzogen ist. Nur weil du etwas nicht verstehst, heißt es nicht, daß nicht existiert.'

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Das wirre Haar flog um ihren Kopf, ein blumiger Duft drang in Severus' Nase. Er schloß die Augen und massierte seine Stirn. Sie war so nah. Er traute seiner Selbstbeherrschung nicht mehr. Vielleicht, weil genau diese in den letzten Monaten so sehr angeschlagen und überstrapaziert worden war.

'Die Position für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war fünfzig Jahre lang verflucht gewesen. Ein Leben kann es genau so sein. Ich denke mir so etwas nicht einfach aus. Ich bin kein Mann dessen Urteile auf Hirngespinsten beruhen.'

'Das ist unmöglich.' Sie sah wohl, daß er es ernst meinte.

'Sicher. Genauso unmöglich wie die Heiligtümer des Todes. Wie viel Überzeugungskraft hat es gebraucht, um dich von der bloßen Existenz der Magie zu überzeugen bevor du in Hogwarts angekommen bist?'

'Das ist etwas ganz anderes...'

Sie richtete sich auf. 'Ich werde das recherchieren,' sagte sie bestimmt. Sie sah so jung aus in diesem Augenblick. Er stand auch auf, um sie zur Tür zu begleiten. Severus Snape war auch kein Mann, der andere zur Tür begleitete.

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, für einen Augenblick glaubte er, daß sie ihn küssen wollte und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Mit übergroßer Anstrengung.

'Ich werde dich bekommen. Ich werde mich nur mehr anstrengen müssen...' Ihr Atem kitzelte seine Wange und bevor er in irgend einer Weise reagieren konnte, war sie weg.

Die Nacht war kurz und nicht unbedingt unangenehm.

Unvorbereitet, müde und jetzt schon erschöpft, trat er vierzig (!) Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws entgegen. Die Hälfte von ihnen Wiederholer, die andere Neulinge.

Seine traditionelle Rede sparte er sich.

Er ließ sie den einfachsten und ungefährlichsten Trank brauen, ein Vergeßlichkeitstrank. Jede Zutat und jeder Schritt waren peinlich genau an die Tafel geschrieben, eigentlich war es unmöglich, etwas falsch zu machen.

'Cunninghame. Warum schneiden Sie die Aalaugen nicht?'

'Ick kann nicht,' gab der dickliche, sommersprossige Junge zu. 'Ich glaube, das ist gegen unsere Religion.'

Severus schnaubte ungläubig. 'Wie bitte?' fragte er und seine Stimme wurde ruhig und gefährlich. Er zog die Brauen zusammen, ging langsam und lautlos auf den Jungen zu und stellte sich direkt vor ihn.

'Wir sind Mormonen,' erklärte der. 'Ich glaube, wir dürfen keine Tiere zerschneiden. Die Aale haben uns ja nichts getan.'

'Die Aale vielleicht nicht. Aber bei mir dürfen Sie sich nicht so sicher sein. Ihr Haus hat gerade zehn Punkte wegen Ihnen verloren.' Die Hufflepuffs starrten ihn böse an.

'Vielleicht sollten Sie sich noch einmal Gedanken darüber machen, ob Sie hier richtig sind.'

Alistair Cunninghame senkte seinen Kopf. Plötzlich rannen Tränen seine Wangen hinunter.

Merlin, diese Hufflepuffs hatten nah am Wasser gebaut.

'Das habe ich mir auch überlegt,' flüsterte er. 'Es ist alles so seltsam hier. Keine Elternabende und keine richtigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Nur Spukgeschichten. Es gibt nicht einmal Englischunterricht und...'

'Bitte schreiben Sie einen Beschwerdebrief, addressiert an das Ministerium für Zaubererbildung. Und nun werden Sie stattdessen das Löffelkraut in je ein Zentimeter lange Strünke schneiden. Sie wissen, was ein Zentimeter ist?'

'Ja, Sir,' erwiderte der Junge und begann halbherzig, zoll-lange Stücke zu schnippeln.

'Es scheint, als hätten sie schon einen recht akzeptablen Vergeßlichkeitstrank gebraut und konsumiert bevor Sie in meine Stunde geschritten sind. Selbstverständlich wären Sie sich dessen nicht bewußt. _Das _ist ein Zentimeter.'

'Oh. Entschuldigung, Sir.'

Severus seufzte theatralisch und wandte sich ab um den Rest des katastrophalen Geschehens zu überwachen.

'Ähm, Sir?' fragte ein blondgezopftes Ravenclaw-Mädchen mit dem unglücklichen Namen Anastasia-Amabilis Allasio.

'Was heißt... äh... vaporisieren toxischer Dämpfe? Sir?'

'Das bedeutet, daß, sobald Sie einen Fehler machen und beispielsweise _gegen, _anstatt _in _Richtung Uhrzeigersinn rühren, Ihre Lungen zusammenschrumpfen werden und Sie eines recht häßlichen Erstickungstods sterben werden, würden Sie sich zeitgleich über den Kessel beugen.'

Ihre Augen weiteten sich so sehr, daß man fast nur Weißes sehen konnte.

'Sie werden wohl viele Stunden vor dem _Wachenden Adler _zubringen müssen, bevor Ihnen Einlaß in die Schlafsäle Ravenclaws gewährt wird. Ich denke, im laufe der nächsten sieben Jahre werden es wohl zusammengenommen mehrere Monate sein. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw.'

'_Zwanzig_? Wofür?... Äh, Sir' fragte sie etwas aufgebracht.

'Im Voraus,' sagte er genüßlich.

Endlich kam auch diese Doppelstunde zu einem Ende. Vierzig Phiolen, eine übelriechender als die andere, wurden ihm gebracht.

Und doch, Severus Snape hatte sich wenigstens in dieser Klasse etwas Autorität verschafft.


	13. Doppelstunden

_"I feel like a blind man with a colour TV; everything's fine, but I just can't see"_

(Sven Regener)

* * *

Den ersten Doppelstunden folgte eine dreißigminütige Pause, in welcher Severus sich im Lehrerzimmer melden sollte. Es gab wohl neue Professoren. Sie wurden bei der Eingangsfeier erwähnt, doch Severus konnte sich kaum erinnern.

Von den Kerkern zum Lehrerzimmer, welches sich im Erdgeschoß befand, war es nicht weit und trotzdem kam es ihm so vor. Wo auch immer er hinging, er wurde angestarrt, Schüler blieben sogar wie angewurzelt stehen. Peeves folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt um ihm seinen neuesten Reim vorzutragen; _Drei Monde war der Snape so krank. Jetzt schimpft er wieder, Gott sein Dank._

Es wurde eifrig geschnattert und es roch nach Trelawneys Sherry. Als er eintrat, verstummten alle. Minerva sprang katzenartig auf und stellte ihn vor.

'Das ist Professor Ethan Procklington-Smythe. Er wird die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten.'

Der schmalschultrige, hornbebrillte Mann, der genausogut als Steuerfachberater in Epswich hätte durchgehen können, beendete gerade die lächerliche Aufgabe, sich seine wenigen verbleibenden Haare im Zickzack über den Kopf zu legen. Als er Severus sah, bedachte er ihn mit einem übertrieben bedeutungsvollen Blick und bewegte sich in recht weibischer Art auf ihn zu.

'Ich werde Sie wohl des Öfteren um Unterstützung bitten. Sie sind ein... Genie. Es ist mir eine große Ehre.' Der Mann verbeugte sich und griff mit schlaffen Wurstfingern nach Severus' Hand. Trelawney kicherte.

_Schade daß die Position nicht mehr verflucht ist, _dachte Severus, konnte sich aber beherrschen dies nicht auszusprechen.

'Willkommen zurück,' sagte Sybil fröhlich und etwas lallend.

'Und daß,' lenkte Minerva ab, 'Ist Janice Cochrane, die neue Professorin für Muggelkunde. Sie ist die Einzige unter uns, die einen Doktortitel in Pädagogik trägt und die erste Muggelprofessorin in Hogwarts.'

Die junge Frau trug wohl mehr als nur einen Doktortitel. 'Willkommen,' sagte Severus. Seine Stimme klang gleichgültig und um nicht sofort in den Ruf zu kommen, unhöflich zu sein, fügte er steif hinzu: 'Sollten Sie Tränke gegen Übelkeit, hormonelle Schwankungen oder Schmerzen benötigen, können Sie sich an mich wenden. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, daß sie harmlos sind.'

Trelawney und McGonnagal brachen in hysterisches Gelächter aus. Procklington-Smythe tat es ihnen in derselben Tonlage nach.

'Ich bin nicht schwanger,' sagte die Muggelfrau.

_Oh._

Sie sah aus, als wäre im achten Monat.

'Aber wenn es soweit ist, werde ich Ihr Angebot gern wahrnehmen. Danke.'

Etwas pikiert schüttelte sie seine Hand.

Ja, Severus wußte sich beliebt zu machen.

Er setzte sich schweigend an den Tisch und studierte die Rahmenpläne. Eine Tasse Tee stand plötzlich vor ihm und der schleimige Verteidigungslehrer lächelte süß. Severus nahm erst dann einen Schluck, als er sich per Geruch davon vergewissert hatte, daß der Tee nicht mit _Amortentia _gezuckert worden war.

Nun folgten die Siebtkläßler. Gryffindors und Slytherins. Hermine streifte ihn leicht, als sie an ihm vorbeiging um sich zu setzen. Sie hatte sich verändert. Der neue Umhang war... weiblicher geschnitten, ihr Haar war sorgfältig geflochten.

Sie sah nun nicht mehr wie die _Davor-_Aufnahme in den _"Was man nicht trägt"_ Seiten der Hexenwoche. So jedenfalls hatte sie sich einmal selbst beschrieben. Severus hatte noch nie einen Blick in die _Hexenwoche _geworfen. Er würde wohl die Ausgabe, in der er den _Preis für das bezauberndste Lächeln _gewonnen hatte, verpaßt haben.

Sie setzte sich neben Longbottom und lächelte Severus ermutigend an, bevor sie Bücher, Feder und Pergament auspackte und sie sorgfältig vor sich legte.

Potter und Weasley saßen hinten und warfen böse Blicke zu Goyle und Malfoy.

Severus ging lautlos zu seinem Pult, räusperte sich, doch niemand nahm Notiz. Dann setzte er sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Bust.

Vor ihm saßen Erwachsene. Sie hatten sich in ihrem letzten Jahr verändert, es gab kaum noch kindliche Naivität den Gesichtern. Im letzten Jahr hatten sie alle gekämpft, auf der einen oder anderen Seite. Fast alle von ihnen waren bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts anwesend gewesen, hatten Menschen sterben sehen, Familienmitglieder und Freunde begraben.

Severus bezweifelte doch stark, daß sie sich um Hauspunkte und Nachsitzen scheren würden, daß ihnen Quidditch noch etwas bedeutete.

Oder daß sie sich von ihm in irgendeiner Weise würden einschüchtern lassen.

Ein nachdenkliches, graublaues Augenpaar ruhte auf ihm. Der älter als achtzehn Jahre aussehende, selbstsichere Neville Longbottom starrte ihn gedankenverloren an. Severus wich ihm nicht aus, sah, wie der junge Mann fast unmerklich nickte. Severus erwiderte genauso diskret. Für eine Millisekunde spürte er, wie die Kälte aus seinen Augen verschwand und sich so etwas wie Dankbarkeit in ihnen zeigte. Longbottoms schmales Gesicht erhellte sich daraufhin etwas, dann schlug er sein Buch auf und wisperte Hermine etwas zu.

Der Lärmpegel nahm neue Dimensionen an.

Sie hatten nun wohl vollkommen vergessen wo sie waren, sahen aus, als ob sie sich jeden Moment duellieren wollten. Beleidigungen, allesamt tief unter der Gürtellinie flogen durch das Klassenzimmer wie Doxys unter Koffeineinfluß.

Severus stand auf, holte sich ein Buch aus dem Regal und begann zu lesen. Er gab vor, das Geschehen vollkommen zu ignorieren. Nach und nach wurde es ruhiger, offensichtlich war den Schülern Severus' Reaktion doch nicht ganz geheuer. Die Neugierde überwog wohl und langsam zog komplette Stille ein. Severus gab noch eine Weile vor, weiterzulesen, hob jedoch irgendwann seinen Kopf und besah jeden Einzelnen mit einem abfälligen Blick.

'Jeder, der vorhat, sich mit einem UTZ in Zaubertränke schmücken zu wollen, sollte bis morgen Seite zweihundert zwölf bis zweihundert fünfunddreißig in _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ lesen und einen Aufsatz von mindestens zwei Fuß Pergament über die Auswirkungen des Stärkungstranks auf das Immunsystem schreiben. Ist Ihnen das zu dumm, dürfen Sie gern gehen, niemand ist verpflichtet, hier zu sein.'

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich als er sah, wie Potter und Weasley eifrig in ihren Kalender schrieben. Sie waren wohl zu sich gekommen.

'Sie wollen alle so erwachsen sein, sie haben ja so viel _durchgemacht, _bitte. Ich werde hier sitzen und Fragen beantworten, Sie können sich den Stoff selbst erarbeiten. Jeder, der nach dem letzten Jahr vergessen hat, wie man sich im Unterricht zu benehmen hat, wird vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen. Wenn Sie sich stattdessen lieber die Köpfe einschlagen wollen und somit beweisen, daß Sie in diesem Krieg absolut nichts

gelernt haben,' er unterstrich sein Desinteresse mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung bevor er fortfuhr, 'können Sie das gern außerhalb meines Unterrichts tun, mir ist es gleich. Und jetzt raus hier. _Allesamt.'_

Es waren noch zwanzig Minuten bis Unterrichtsschluß, doch er entließ sie trotzdem. Es war ihr eigenes Pech. Eilig packten alle ihre Taschen ein und gingen. Bis auf eine. Hermine ließ die ihre fallen, der gesamte Inhalt verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Langsam begann sie, alles aufzuheben und hielt in dem Moment inne, in dem der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte. Dann schloß sie die Tür, versiegelte sie.

'Das war genial,' sagte sie anerkennend. 'Vielleicht praktizierst du ja doch nicht nur schwarze Pädagogik.'

Severus antwortete nicht, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, murmelte eine Spruch und beobachtete, wie Hermines Schulsachen sich wieder in ihre Tasche sortierten.

'Danke.'

Er neigte den Kopf fragend.

'Würdest du mit mir zu Mittag essen?' fragte sie ganz unverhohlen. Als er zögerte, fuhr sie selbstsicher fort; 'Oder ist dir die Große Halle lieber? Essen mußt du.'

Bevor er antworten konnte, hatte sie Winky herbeigerufen.

'Brodick Beach bitte', bat sie höflich. Winky nickte und tat wie ihr geheißen. Hermine bezahlte den Elf, eine Geste, die Severus immer noch seltsam vorkam.

Er sah sich um. Sie standen beide auf schwarzen Felsen, direkt am Meer. Sie waren in Arran Island, Schottland. Einer kleinen Insel, die die gesamte Geologie Schottlands in sich selbst vereinte, in der das Wetter sich alle zwanzig Minuten änderte. Der Hausberg Goat Fell war gut sichtbar, es war ein sonniger Tag. Severus streifte seinen Umhang ab und trug nun das schwarze Hemd und die Hose, die Hermine ihm vor einer halben Ewigkeit ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte. Sie tat es ihm nach. Hermine lief vor ihm, anmutig und beschwingten Schrittes.

Creeler's Restaurant, in welchem vorwiegend Fisch serviert wurde wartete auf sie. Hermine schien vorbestellt zu haben.

'Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit,' sagte sie entschuldigend.

Eine Stunde, gefüllt mit Creeler's Bouillabaisse, Sika Venison und Yann Tiersen, der immerfort seine Bratsche dermaßen malträtierte, daß Severus fast hören konnte, wie die Haare des Bogens nacheinander rissen und unendlich erfrischender Konversation, verging schnell. Was immer man denken mochte, aber Severus hatte fast vergessen wie es war, eine angenehme Unterhaltung zu führen. Die Todesserkonversationen waren kaum über strategische Diskussionen und schwachsinnige Haßreden hinausgegangen, auch mit Dumbledore, dessen pseudoweise, zuckerhochinduzierte und unnötig verschlüsselte Botschaften nicht wirklich Entzücken hervorzurufen wußten, hatte er wenig geredet.

Eine fast handgreifliche und mitnichten unangenehme Spannung hatte sich zwischen Hermine und Severus gebildet.

Sie war nicht gerade das, was man hübsch nennen konnte und doch war sie attraktiv... ja, schön. Unbewußt und doch keineswegs unschuldig, flirtete sie unentwegt. Severus hatte einige Mühe, die zunehmende Aufregung zu verbergen die seltsame Anspannung seines Körpers. Ihm war heiß, ungemein heiß und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sich selbst als schweißtriefendes Etwas mit einem irren, erregten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Es war Zeit, wieder zum Schloß zurückzukehren. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen zu bezahlen. Minerva hatte ihm sein Gehalt im voraus gegeben.


	14. Auf dem Spektrum

_  
"Gegen eine Dummheit, die gerade in Mode ist, kommt keine Klugheit auf."_

(Theodor Fontane)

* * *

Aus Tagen wurden Wochen und Severus erholte sich langsam. Sein körperlicher Zustand war nun besser als vor dem Krieg, und über seinen seelischen zustand machte er sich sowieso keine Gedanken. Lucius Malfoy hatte fünf Jahre bekommen, jedoch mußte er diese in Askaban absitzen. Draco verhielt sich glücklicherweise ruhig. Severus fand es höchst bedauernswert, daß der Junge verloren war, niemandem traute und ganz sicher davon überzeugt war, daß sich keiner darum scherte, wie er sich fühlte. Es sei denn, um es gegen ihn auszunutzen.

Severus war ganz und gar kein Mann für Gefühlsduselei, doch er sah, wenn es jemandem nicht gut ging.

Schnell und mit wehendem Umhang ging er zu seinem Büro. Es war ihm zu aller Zeit bewußt, daß er verwundbar war, sich mit seinem Zauberstab nicht wehren konnte. Plötzlich hörte er ein nicht zu verwechselndes Geräusch und spürte eine schleimige, unangenehme Nässe auf seiner Wange. Jemand hatte ihn vom oberen Treppengeländer angespuckt. In einem Satz war er oben und hatte die Übeltäterin gefangen. Ein etwa dreizehnjähriges Mädchen mit mausgrauem Haar und Blumenkohlohren, welches Severus noch nie gesehen hatte. Er rammte sie gegen die Wand. Wer um Himmels Willen war das? Definitiv keine Schülerin, wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um einen Todesser, der sich mit Vielsaft-Trank getarnt hatte.

'Wer sind Sie?' Sein Zauberstab war ganz nah an ihrem Hals. Das Mädchen reagierte gar nicht auf seine Anwesenheit, wich Augenkontakt aus. 'Schauen Sie mich an!' forderte er, um es mit Legilimentik zu versuchen. Sie sah an ihm vorbei und zog ihre Stirn in Falten, als müsse sie ein wichtiges mathematisches Problem lösen. Dann holte sie noch einmal aus und spuckte ihm direkt in sein rechtes Auge. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht. Er zerrte das Mädchen mit sich, wollte ins Büro der Schulleiterin, als er eine laute Stimme hinter einer offenen Tür vernahm.

'...alle anderen Operationen als die pädagogische Hermeneutik laufen auf unkritische Paraphrasen der Selbstbilder der Praxis selbst hinaus oder auf den subsumtionslogischen Illusionusmus einer operationalisierenden direkten Erfassung. Oh. Entschuldigen Sie bitte.'

Mrs Cochrane hastete aus dem Zimmer und hechtete auf Severus zu, als sie sah, wie er sie hinter sich herzerrte, mit mörderischem Ausdruck im Gesicht.

'Hey! Was tun Sie mit meinem Kind!'

_Oh._

'Sie findet es wohl amüsant, Lehrpersonal zu bespucken?', fragte Severus wütend.

Nun nahm Cochranes Gesichtsausdruck einen ungläubigen Eindruck an. Ganz als ob sie mit einem zurückgebliebenen Fünfjährigen sprach, sagte sie: _'Er _ist auf dem Spektrum, Professor Snape.'

Es war ein Junge. Von welchem verdammten Sprektrum redete diese Frau?

'_Autismus_, Professor Snape. Marcus ist autistisch.'

_Oh._

Sie schüttelte den Kopf mißbilligend und ging zurück in den Klassenraum. Drinnen saßen McGonnagal, Trelawney, Procklington-Smythe. Dies waren die Pädagogikstunden, denen Severus sich so elegant entzogen hatte. Minerva sah etwas gehetzt aus. Als ob sie überhaupt nicht verstand worum es ging. Trelawney lächelte selig. Sie war nicht ganz da. Procklington-Smythe warf Severus einen neuerlichen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und Severus ging weiter.

Damit er sich etwas schonte und nicht überarbeitete, hatte Minerva die Idee gehabt, Hermine als seine persönliche Assistentin arbeiten zu lassen. Sie braute nun auch, korrigierte und lernte nebenbei schon im voraus für die UTZs und nahm ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecherin ernst. Zusammengefaßt, Hermine Granger ernährte sich größtenteils von schwarzem Kaffee, so stark, daß selbst der Elderstab darin steckenbleiben würde.

Sie saßen in seinem Büro und korrigierten die letzten Tests der Zweitkläßler. Ihre Brauen zogen sich immer weiter zusammen, ab und zu konnte man ein leises Grummeln vernehmen. Sie fuhr sich so oft durch das Haar, bis ihre Hand sich vollkommen verheddert hatte. Amüsiert lehnte er sich zurück und betrachtete sie. Es sollte Schülerinnen nicht erlaubt sein, dermaßen einnehmend und begehrenswert auszusehen. Als sie bemerkte, daß sie angestarrt wurde, errötete sie leicht.

'Schau dir das an,' empörte sie sich. 'Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!' Es war ein Test einer Zweitkläßerlin aus Gryffindor namens Cecilia McKeeman.

* * *

_1. Ordnen Sie zehn Zaubertränke nach Risikograd der Nebenwirkungen._

der liebes trank

der rede trank

der erinner trank

der verges trank

der schmerz trank

der pickelwegmach trank

der todes trank

_2. Beschreiben Sie die Herstellung und Wirkungsweise von Diptam_

erst schnippelt man die alraunen zu geschnätzeltes und macht sie rein in den kessel, dann macht man auch noch ein mondstein klein und der kommt auch dazu und dann kann man schon mal um rüren, und dann kann man noch so manche kräuter zu fügen und nochmal um rüren und dann kann man das diptam trinken und dann gehen die schmerzen auch bald weg so nach einer halben h vielleicht

* * *

Abgesehen davon, daß Diptam aufgetragen und nicht getrunken wurde, daß Alraunen weder geschnetzelt wurden noch Diptam überhaupt vorhanden sein sollten, es gab auch die Hälfte der aufgelisteten Tränke nicht unter diesem Namen. Und es waren noch nicht einmal zehn. Hermine kritzelte wütend ein T unter die Arbeit und verlangte, daß alles nachgeholt wurde.

'Wie hast du das denn so lange ausgehalten? Ich will _nie _Lehrer werden!'

'Das wollte ich auch nicht,' antwortete er, 'aber es gab ja eine große Anzahl überaus ablenkender Sensationen in den letzen Jahren.' Seine Stimme hatte ohne das er es wollte einen sarkastischen Ton angenommen.

'Professor Dumbledore muß ganz schön clever gewesen sein, dir das als Wiedergutmachung und Zweite Chance zu verkaufen.'

'Zweifellos,' sagte Severus tonlos und bevor er wieder hinter seinem Haar verschwinden konnte, hatte sie ihre kühlen, festen Lippen auf die seinen gepreßt. Er verkrampfte sich, stieß sie zurück, bevor er sich selbst vergaß. Zu spät. Eine gewaltige Reaktion schwappte über ihn wie eine Welle, die erst seinen ganzen Körper umspülte und sich dann auf seine Leistengegend konzentrierte.

_Oh Merlin._

Es klopfte.

Hermine war in sekundenschnelle wieder an ihrem Platz, bis auf zwei kleine hektische Flecken auf ihren Wangen sah sie aus, als wäre nichts geschehen.

'Herein,' sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot war, um es stark zu untertreiben, ernüchternd.

Das Kind, welches dort stand schien kaum am Leben zu sein. _Das ist nicht Dennis Creevey, s_choß es Severus irre durch den Kopf. _Das ist sein Geist. Der Junge liegt in irgend einem Badezimmer mit aufgeschlitzten Pulsadern und aufgerissenen Augen._

Blaß, klein, schmal und unendlich langsam bewegte der Junge sich auf den Schreibtisch zu und sank auf einen Stuhl. Er war zum Nachsitzen hier, hatte in den letzten sechs Wochen nicht eine einzige Hausaufgabe erledigt, keine Feder oder seinen Zauberstab angerührt, keinen Trank gebraut.

'Ich sollte Nachsitzen,' sagte er mit piepsiger Sopranstimme, obwohl er fünfzehn Jahre alt war. Severus glaubte fast, durch ihn hindurchsehen zu können.

'Setz dich,' sagte Hermine sanft. Severus kannte diesen Ton nur zu gut.

Severus gab vor, sich wieder in seine Korrekturen zu vertiefen, er hatte alles im Rahmen der (legalen) Möglichkeiten versucht, um Creevey wieder zum Lernen zu bewegen. Sollte sie es versuchen. Hermine schob ihm wortlos ein Blatt unter die Nase, Creevey ignorierte es. Warum war überhaupt gekommen?

Der Kinderkopf ruhte auf einer Hand mit Rissen und Schwielen. Creevey hatte seinen Bruder selbst begraben und sich seine Hände fast zerstört. Das Gesicht war traurig und ohne Tränen, mit zwei sehr großen Augen, einem blauen und einem braunen. Der Mund war breit, mit kantigen, weißen Zähnen. An den Schläfen saßen je drei kleine Fältchen, die Dennis Creevey das Gesicht eines fröhlichen, frechen Jungens verliehen. WEnn er aber traurig war, war er recht seltsam anzusehen. Das Lachen war in sein Gesicht hineingeboren und es wollte sich nicht mit Gewalt verdrängen lassen. Und doch war es lange her, seit der Junge zum letzten Mal gelacht hatte.

Er saß regungslos und starrte auf die Steinwand des Büros. Dennis Creevey war zum Sorgenkind von Hogwarts geworden.

Severus wußte wenig über ihn, nur daß seine Mutter in irgend einer Muggelklinik lag und nicht ansprechbar war.

'Weißt du noch, wie Colin immer das Gesicht verzogen hat, wenn er beleidigt war?' Was tat sie?

'Er besaß ein Mienenspiel wie kein Zweiter,' fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. 'Zu jeder auch noch so kleinen Veränderung seines Gemüts konnte er das passende Gesicht machen.'

Etwas Leben kehrte in das bleiche Jungengesicht zurück. Er nickte und seine Lippen zuckten ein wenig.

'Schlimm wurde es, wenn er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er zum Beispiel empört oder zutiefst beleidigt war. Dann mußte man ihm aus der Klemme helfen...'

Creevey lächelte jetzt abwesend. Ihre Worte verfehlten nicht ihre Wirkung.

'Er hat gern Fremdwörter benutzt,' flüsterte er heiser, 'und sie oft verstümmelt.' Tränen lösten sich von den verschiedenfarbigen Augen und sickerten in das Pergament.

'Colin hat viele Photos gemacht von der Schlacht. Er war sehr tapfer, Dennis.'

'Ich weiß.'

Sie hatten wohl beide vergessen, daß Snape anwesend war. Dies war eine andere Gabe von ihm. Sich ohne Magie unsichtbar zu machen.

'Mama erkennt micht nicht mehr. Sie wird denken, daß ich es hätte sein sollen. Colin war immer ihr...'

'Pscht. Das denkt sie nicht. Mütter denken nicht so. Es wird ihr irgendwann besser gehen. Das dauert. Und Colin hätte nicht gewollt, daß du aufgibst. Stell dir seine Miene vor, wenn er es wüßte.'

Er wischte sich über die Augen und schien zum ersten Mal wirklich anwesend zu sein. 'Colin hat gesagt, Photographen werden nicht getötet! Er hat es mir versprochen. Ich bin eigentlich hergekommen, um herauszufinden, wer ihn umgebracht hat.'

'Crabbe senior,' sagte sie etwas widerwillig.

Severus sah auf, als er Creeveys Blick auf sich spürte.

'Er wird zum Kuß der Dementoren verurteilt werden,' sagte er, sicherer als er es wirklich war.

'Sie werden gegen ihn aussagen, Professor?'

Severus neigte seinen Kopf berechnend. In diesem Moment sah er so sehr wie ein Slytherin aus.

'Sie werden Ihren Stoff nachholen, Mr Creevey?'

Dennis Creevey krallte sich für ein paar Sekunden am Schreibtisch fest, man konnte spüren, wie es in ihm tobte. Dann nickte er. Langsam und nachdenklich. 'Okay. Deal.'

Der Junge stand auf, unerlaubt, aber das spielte keine Rolle und verließ das Büro. Er schien seinen Kopf etwas höher zu tragen als die gesamten letzten Wochen.

'Paß auf dich auf, Dennis,' rief Hermine ihm nach.

Hermine blickte ihm nachdenklich nach, vergrub plötzlich das Gesicht in den Händen und brach in Tränen aus. Ohne einen Gedanken zu verschwenden, war er bei ihr, zog sie fest an sich bis er ihr Herz hörte und wisperte sinnloses Zeug, das beruhigen sollte in ihr Ohr. Sie ließ es geschehen, krallte sich an ihm fest wie eine Ertrinkende, aber beruhigte sich nicht.

'Ach verdammt. Es ist spät.' Müde erhob sie sich und überließ ihn seiner eigenen kleinen persönlichen Hölle.


	15. Zweckrationalismus

_"Zwei Dinge sind unendlich, das Universum und die menschliche Dummheit, aber bei dem Universum bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher."_

(Albert Einstein)

* * *

Severus schritt ohne Eile zum Lehrerzimmer als er flüsternde bekannte Stimmen hörte, die aus dem Geschichtsraum drangen. Eigentlich sollte dort um diese Zeit niemand sein. Er benutzte einen Lautstärkestauber um besser hören zu können. Es war Malfoy. Der Junge plante etwas, es konnte nichts Gutes sein. Severus hatte schon seit ein paar Tagen das Gefühl, daß Draco etwas im Schilde führte.

'Wer ist dabei?' hörte er Dracos Stimme, leise, geheimnistuerisch.

'Ich,' sagte Goyle mit mulmiger Stimme. 'Aber du mußt mir versprechen, daß es todsicher ist.'

'Isses, isses,' bekräftigte Malfoy beschwingt.

'John hat gesagt, er ist auch dabei,' warf Parkinson ein. Es wurde still.

'Wem hast du _noch _davon erzählt?' fragte Goyle nervös.

'Nur John,' verteidigte sich Parkinson.

'Käse-John oder Glubschaugen-John?'

'Rookwood.'

Ah. _Käse-John._ Dessen Vater saß auch in Askaban. John Rookwood war jedoch schon seit über zehn Jahren nicht mehr Schüler in Hogwarts. Grübelnd und unbehaglich lief Severus weiter. Sie waren nun so leise, daß er nichts mehr hören konnte.

Hooch, Flitwick, Procklington-Smythe, Trelawney, Hagrid und Cochrane saßen mit Severus im Lehrerzimmer. Sie alle warteten auf Minerva, die sich zu verspäten schien. Das war gar nicht ihre Art. Sprout, die nun die zweite Lehrerin war, die nach ihrem Ableben als Geist unterrichten durfte, war abwesend.

Hagrid stank nach Kartoffelsuppe und Schimmel und aß mit krachenden Zähnen Steine oder was immer er als eßbar eingestuft hatte.

Procklington-Smythe polierte seine Fingernägel mit großer Sorgfalt. Aus seiner Tasche ragte ein Exemplar von Severus' Aussage.

Flitwick war auf der Suche nach Kissen, um den Stuhl, der sich auch durch Magie nicht vergrößern lassen wollte, etwas zu erhöhen. Er tat dies jedes Mal.

Trelawney rasselte mit ihren unzähligen Armbändern während sie versuchte einen Schluck Tee zu trinken, ohne ihre Trompetenärmel in dem Trank zu ersäufen, dessen kompostunwürdige Überreste ihr ohne Zweifel wieder dubiose Zeichen geben würden.

Cochrane las in einem Buch mit dem faszinierenden Titel: 'Die Gesellschaft der Gesellschaft' von Niklas Luhmann, wer immer das war.

Hooch säuberte ihren Umhang von Schlammspritzern.

Alles in allem fand Severus, daß das Personal der feinsten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei eine recht erbärmliche Versammlung darstellte.

McGonagall kam nun doch. Sie sah verstrubbelt und nervös aus.

'Meine Damen und Herren,' sagte sie leise, doch mit Pathos, 'Sie alle kennen das Procedere.' Dann wandte sie sich an Severus. 'Fang doch bitte an, Severus.'

Gelangweilt erstatte er Bericht vom Fortschritt der Klassen, von der Übereinstimmung mit den Rahmenplänen und den Schülern, die nichts bestanden hatten.

'Hughes hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, ihren Zauberstab fünfundvierzig Minuten lang in einem Schrumpftrank zu kochen. Er konnte nicht mehr lokalisiert werden. Ollivanders ist wieder eröffnet worden, sie muß sich einen bestellen.'

Trelawney kicherte und Severus fragte sich, ob sie nun den Sherry schon in ihren Tee tat.

'Ich weiß nicht warum,' sagte Minerva nachdenklich, 'Aber mein Instinkt sagt mir, daß Malfoy, Goyle und Parkinson etwas planen.'

Severus nickte und gab das Gespräch, welches er mitgehört hatte wieder.

'Nun,' Minerva wandte sich an Cochrane, 'so als Profi, was würden Sie vorschlagen. Wie sollen wir mit den möglicherweise kriminellen Aktivitäten dieser Schüler umgehen?'

Janice Cochrane war eine überaus intelligente Frau, jedoch war es sehr schwer ihren Ausführungen zu folgen.

Sie räusperte sich. Atmete tief ein.

'Die anomischen beziehungsweise delinquenten Handlungen der genannten Schüler haben bis dato per Legitimationsprozeß elogischen Zuspruch bekommen? Liege ich da richtig?'

Minerva rieb sich die Stirn. Snape nickte. 'Da liegen Sie vollkommen richtig, Mrs Cochrane.'

Die Muggelfrau hob eine Augenbraue und fuhr fort. 'Dann denke ich, daß wir es leider mit den realen Konsequenzen einer signifikanten Strukturverschiebung der symbolisch-interaktionistischen Sinnwelt zu tun haben. Exklusion der Individuen würde unweigerlich zur Anomie führen, denn auch sie handeln zweckrationalistisch und basieren ihre Handlungstheorien auf die konstruierte Sinnwelt.'

Flitwick horchte nun auf. 'Sie reden über unumkehrbaren Moralverfall?' fragte er leise.

'Nicht unbedingt unumkehrbar, aber ja, darüber rede ich.'

'Ich denke,' begann der Ravenclaw, 'Sie wollen uns sagen, daß der Mensch nur dann gut sein kann, wenn er Gutes kennengelernt hat?'

Schweigen breitete sich aus. 'Was schlagen sie denn nun vor?' fragte Minerva etwas ungeduldig.

'Die Erziehungsiwssenschaft ist keine Rezeptologie!' empörte sich Cochrane.

Minerva wandte sich wieder an Severus.

'Ich schlage vor, ihnen auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen und ihnen bei der ersten Gelegenheit die Zauberstäbe zu entziehen' Bevor er sich eines besseren besinnen konnte fügte er hinzu:

'Im Interesse aller schlage ich außerdem vor, daß wir hier einfach reden und kompliziert denken. Nicht umgekehrt.'

'Danke, Severus,' sagte Minerva spitz und lehnte sich zurück.

'Ich schließe mich Severus an,' sagte Procklington-Smythe mutig und sah auf. Severus warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, doch der Mann lächelte nur. So sehr Severus ihn verachtete, er mußte doch zugeben, daß es sich um einen außerordentlich begabten Lehrer handelte. Procklington-Smythe hatte es in acht Wochen geschafft, sich unter seinen Schülern Anerkennung zu verschaffen. Die Erstkläßler beherrschten einfache Schildzauber, die Zweitkläßler wußten Spickoskope herzustellen und zu entwaffnen. Die Drittkläßler wußten sich schon recht anständig zu duellieren, die Älteren hatten in rasender Schnelle gelernt, Flüchen auszuweichen und vorzutäuschen. Die Siebtkläßler konnten Portschlüssel zaubern, die nur in Lebensgefahr benutzt werden durften und daher nicht vom Ministerium geahndet werden konnten.

Cochranes Gesicht hatte die Farbe überreifer Bauernpflaumen angenommen.

Nachdem jeder Lehrer seinen Bericht abgegeben hatte, waren sie entlassen.

'Severus?' fragte Minerva. Warum in Merlins Namen stand ihr das schlechte Gewissen ins Gesicht geschrieben? Nervösität schien aus jeder ihrer Poren zu strömen.

'Albus möchte gern ein Wort mit dir wechseln.'

Severus neigte den Kopf. 'Es war mir nicht bewußt, daß er wieder unter den Lebenden weilt? Hat er sich vielleicht die eine oder andere Methode vom Dunklen Lord abgeschaut?'

Severus weigerte sich, das Portrait als vollwertiges Gegenüber anzuerkennen. Lag es daran, daß er so sehr wütend auf ihn war oder einfach an seiner Definition von Leben? Es spielte keine Rolle.

Trotzdem ging er in das Schulleiterbüro.

Er haßte dieses Zimmer. Die Wasserspeier öffneten sich auf 'Erdnußflips.' Merlin, es gab Traditionen, die mußten nicht fortgeführt werden.

Wie oft hatte er auf diesem Stuhl gesessen, etwas niedriger als der Schulleiter. Sich durchbohren, schelten, brechen lassen.

Voldemort hatte, wohl unabsichtlich und doch tatsächlich, Severus immer seine Würde gelassen, trotz des ständigen Herumkriechens und Füßeküssens. Es war Dumbledore, der Severus in ein zitterndes, unzusammenhängende Sätze sprechendes Etwas verwandeln konnte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten.

'Es ist schön zu sehen, wie gut du dich erholt hast, Severus.'

Slytherins waren zähe Wesen.

'Was willst du, Dumbledore?'

Der ehemalige Schulleiter setzte sich auf eine gemalte Bank. Severus war sich des magischen und körperlichen Vorteils sehr bewußt. Vielleicht war dieser Vorteil der einzige Grund, warum er nicht weglief.

'Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Severus.'

Der Schmeichelei folgte normalerweise ein Anliegen, eine Bitte, ein Befehl. Die drei Begriffe waren Synonyme für Dumbledore.

'Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Lobreden.'

Dumbledore rieb nachdenklich seinen Nasenrücken. 'Gut. Du schätzt Direktheit, das weiß ich. Dann werde ich direkt sein.' Ein mildes Lächeln erschien auf dem alten Gesicht es war jedoch überschattet von dem bitteren Zug um die Lippen.

'In deinem und besonders... ihrem Interesse muß ich dich warnen.'

Severus schloß für einen Augenblick die Augen. Vielleicht würde es jetzt kommen; Dumbledores tränenreiches Geständnis. Der alte Mann war kein Genie, er war mitnichten der hochbegabte fadenziehende Politiker... Albus Dumbledore war vor langer Zeit in der Zukunft gewesen, Severus hatte es seit Jahren vermutet. Und Dumbledore hatte von vornherein gewußt, daß Severus der Prophezeihung zuhörte, daß Pettigrew die Potters verraten würde, er hatte gewußt, daß Diggory sterben würde. Er hatte jeden einzelnen Tod in Kauf genommen, ganz besonders den von Lily Potter.

Selbst das Portrait schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können. Dumbledore nickte traurig, wohl um Severus' Vermutungen zu bekräftigen.

'Du mußt dich unbedingt von Hermine Granger fernhalten. Um _jeden_ Preis.'

Severus schlug mit der Faust auf den großen Tisch. 'WARUM?' brüllte er. Leugnen brachte nichts. Wenn der alte Gryffindor wirklich in der Zukunft gewesen war, hatte er es gesehen.

'Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du mußt mir dein Wort geben, Severus... Es geht um ihr Leben.'

'Es geht dich nichts _an_,' brachte er gequält hervor, während sich ein unangenehmer Druck in seiner Magengegend breitmachte. 'Und mein Wort ist noch weniger Wert als deines, Dumbledore.'

'Das ist wahr,' sagte Dumbledore farblos. Im selben Augenblick hatte Severus eines der undefinierbaren metallischen Geräte gegriffen, es fühlte sich so wunderbar schwer an... und schleuderte es gegen das Portrait.

Es prallte ab, mit Wucht, und schlug gegen Severus' Stirn.

'Es tut mir so leid, Severus...'

Blut lief in seine Augen, vernebelte seine Sicht und er stürzte aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

Nicht verzweifeln!

Im nächsten Kapitel kommen die langersehnten Szenen...

Bitte laßt mir ein Review da, alle werden beantwortet :)


	16. Es sind die Details

_"Die Masse der Menschen führt ein Leben in stummer Verzweiflung.__"_

(Henry David Thoreau)

* * *

Nicht einmal einen Desillusionierungszauber wollte dieses traurige Instrument, das das Ministerium Zauberstab nannte, vollbringen. Die Gesichter, an denen er vorbeiging, blieben stehen und starrten ihn an und jedes Mal murmelte er etwas von Tränkeunfall. Interessant, daß er überhaupt dazu in der Lage war.

Vor seinem Büro angekommen, mußte er sich erst einmal sammeln. Okklumentik. Ja. Die verdammten Schilde erhoben sich hinter seinen Augen, welche nun kalt wurden. Verdammt kalt. Er hätte einem Dementor alle Ehre gemacht.

Dort saß sie, mit ihren verdammten filzigen Locken. Als sie ihn sah, sprang sie auf, fragte bestürzt was passiert war.

Okklumentik.

Er starrte sie kalt an, stieß sie von sich.

'Ich brauche keine Assistentin mehr. Geh.'

Für jedes Unrecht, daß er ihr antat, holte sie immer nur Güte aus ihrem Herzen. Das schien wohl leicht zu sein, denn ihr Herz war unendlich groß.

'Was ist passiert?' fragte sie wieder.

_Feigling._

'Nichts ist passiert. Ich bin wieder bei Sinnen, Granger. Raus hier. Sofort.'

_Du bist wie deine Mutter geworden._

Okklumentik.

'Ich weiß nicht, was Sie sich eingebildet haben, Granger, aber...'

_Dein Wort, Severus._

Ihre flache Hand landete mit überraschender Kraft auf seiner Wange. Es brannte wie Feuer. Oh, er hieß es willkommen und doch hielt er ihre Arme fest. Zu fest.

'Tu das _nie _wieder,' knurrte er.

Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet und man konnte sehen, daß sie Angst hatte. Und so furchtbar verletzt war. Seltsam fasziniert stellte er fest, daß ihre sonst so blassen Sommersprossen hervortraten wenn sie Angst hatte. Daß eine senkrechte Falte auf ihrer Stirn war und das Haar in ihr Gesicht fiel. Ja, es waren die _Details_, die eine Erinnerung grausam und einen Menschen liebenswürdig machten.

Er hielt sie immer noch fest, atmete ihren Duft ein. Oh ja, sie duftete. Nach Eukalyptus und Pergament und Blumen und _Frau_. Er war so nah.

Oh Merlin, er durfte nicht schwach werden. Sie wehrte sich, preßte ihren Körper gegen seinen um sich loszureißen. Seine Reaktion beschämte ihn.

'Ist das deine Idee von Vorspiel?' fragte sie verwirrt, als sie es bemerkte.

Verdammt. Sie mußte hier raus, er würde nicht aufhören können.

Severus packte sie an einem Arm, öffnete mit seiner freien Hand die Tür und warf sie raus. Mit Wucht. Sie landete recht unsanft auf dem Boden. Im selben Moment lief Cochrane vorbei und stürzte auf Hermine zu. Severus schlug die Tür zu, zu spät sah er, daß sie noch nicht ganz im Flur war, ihr Fuß war noch halb in seinem Büro lag. Es knirschte und knackte. Ihr Fuß. Severus hatte in seinem ganzen Leben kein schlimmeres Geräusch gehört. Sie zog ihn weg, er schloß die Tür. Er hatte ihr den Fuß gebrochen.

_Feigling._

Die Wut stieg in ihm hoch wie heiße Galle. Und Haß. Gegen Dumbledore, gegen die Welt und vor allem gegen sich selbst. Er griff nach einem Stuhl, schlug ihn kurz und klein, dann den Tisch, den anderen Stuhl. Sämtliche Gegenstände in seinem Büro zitterten, ganz als ob sie sich fürchteten.

Er sank genau dort zu Boden, wo er war.

_Ihr Fuß._

Er konnte seine Magie nicht mehr kontrollieren, Regale fielen um, Gläser zerschellten auf dem Boden.

Und er schrie.

Neben ihm fiel eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey vom Regal. Er fing sie auf, leerte sie in einem Zug, bis die Welt verschwamm und doch nicht erträglicher wurde.

Severus schlug den Kopf gegen die Wand hinter ihm, bis er Blut schmeckte, bis alles schwarz wurde.

Er verbrachte das Wochenende so. Niemand störte ihn. Sobald er aufwachte, leerte er eine weitere Flasche. Am Montagmorgen stellte er fest, daß er nun unterrichten sollte. Er taumelte ins Badezimmer, rasierte sich, schnitt sich, duschte so heiß, wie er es ertragen konnte, obwohl er mittlerweile gelernt hatte, daß man sich vom Ekel nicht reinwaschen konnte.

Hermine saß nicht auf ihrer Schulbank.

'Welche Seite... Sir?' fragte der Held mit den Augen der Frau, die er getötet hatte.

Severus' Blick schien an der leeren Schulbank zu kleben. Es kostete einiges an Überwindung ihn zu lösen und in die grünen Augen zu sehen.

_Sieh... mich... an._

Es war dieser Junge, der ihm eine so kleine Bitte erfüllt hatte. Normalerweise wurden seine Bitten nicht erhört, sie kamen nicht einmal über seine Lippen.

Es hätten seine letzten Worte bleiben sollen.

'Dreihundert zwölf. Nehmen Sie sich die Zutaten aus dem Schrank. Ich hoffe doch, daß Sie das allein können.'

'Ja.'

'Ja, _Sir_. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.'

Er sah so finster aus, daß niemand es wagte, noch ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Neville Longbottom ließ seinen Kessel fallen. Es schepperte. Severus' Kopf wollte explodieren. Er war wohl nicht der einzige, den ein unangenehmes Gefühl von_ Déjà vu_ beschlichen hatte.

Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. So.

Zwischen jeder Unterrichtsstunde erbrach er sich.

Am Ende des Tages erwartete Minerva ihn in seinem Büro. Besorgt begutachtete sie das Zimmer, welches aussah als wäre es von einem tollwütigen Troll heimgesucht worden.

Ihr Blick fiel auf zwei zerschepperte Teetassen und zwei noch eingepackte mitgebrachte Mahlzeiten. Die hatte wohl Hermine besorgt, bevor er ihr ihr den Fuß gebrochen hatte. Sein Körper versteifte sich.

Okklumentik.

'Mach's dir bequem, Minerva,' sagte er lakonisch.

'Severus. Ich bitte um eine Erklärung. Miss Granger hat sich krankschreiben lassen und sie will mit niemandem reden...'

Er setzte sich auf den Boden, es gab ja keine besseren Sitzmöglichkeiten mehr. Alles in seiner Körperhaltung deutete auf Resignation hin.

Minervas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

'Severus... bitte.'

Was bettelten ihn die Leute ständig an?

Er vergrub den Kopf in seinen Armen und Schimpfwörter, eines Todessers würdig, verließen seinen Mund.

Severus zitterte wie ein Blatt im Wind, die zerbrochenen Gegenstände in seinem Raum zitterten mit ihm. Minerva sollte besser gehen, wenn ihr ihr Leben lieb war.

'So kann ich dich nicht unterrichten lassen. Es gab Beschwerden.'

Was kümmerte ihn das?

'Ich werde Hermine holen. Es... ich kann nur ahnen, daß es etwas mit Albus zu tun hat.'

_NEIN_.

Er hatte es wohl ausgesprochen, denn sie erhob sich nicht um ihre Worte wahr zu machen.

'Gut. Dann sag mir doch bitte was geschehen ist. Das ist ja nicht mit _anzusehen_.'

_Dann tu es dir doch nicht an._

'Geh einfach, Minerva. Es ist alles genau so, wie Dumbledore es geplant hat. Keine Sorge, die Welt ist in Ordnung.'

Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich zu einer Maske und sie wußte, daß sie nichts erreichen würde. Und ging. Etwas in seiner Brust zog schmerzhaft. Das war wohl sein Herz. Lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so leer gefühlt.

Es kopfte. Schon an der Zögerlichkeit erkannte er, daß sie es war.

Sie würde sowieso reinkommen, für die sicheren und dunkleren Zaubersprüche mit denen er normalerweise abschließ, fehlte ihm der passende Zauberstab.

Verschwommen sah er, wie sie leicht hinkte und sich dann neben ihn setzte.

'Hier,' sagte sie leise und reichte ihm eine Phiole mit dicker, grünlicher Flüssigkeit, die er nicht erkannte. Vielleicht wollte sie ihn umbringen.

Er trank. Die Welt wurde etwas klarer, der Schmerz verflüchtigte sich, die Übelkeit auch.

'Es ist speziell für dich... ich bin am Freitag damit fertig geworden. Winterbottom hat mir geholfen.'

Er blickte durch sein strähniges Haar hindurch. In den rehbraunen Augen stand nichts als Vergebung. Wie sanftmütig konnte ein Mensch eigentlich sein?

'Severus... du weinst ja.'

_Schwächling._

'Ich habe mit Dumbledore geredet,' sagte sie schließlich. Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut, die aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht ihm galt.

'Er wollte es mir nicht sagen. Ich habe... nun, ich habe ihn erpreßt.' Sie schämte sich sogar noch dafür.

'Sie sind immer noch hinter dir her und... wir können uns ja verstecken oder so. Ich bin darin gut. Er wollte keine Details nennen, aber ich glaube, er hat etwas gesehen, was erst passieren _wird_.'

Da waren sie wieder, die Details.

'Bitte. Severus... Ich kann nicht... ich liebe dich.'

Nein, er konnte auch nicht.

Sie kroch zu ihm, schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihren Herzschlag zu hören war schon ein Wunder. Für einen Severus Snape war es nicht selbstverständlich, daß das Herz der Frau die er liebte überhaupt schlug.

Verzweifelt und so unendlich hungrig schlang er seinen Arm um sie, grub sein Gesicht in ihr Haar, küßte sie. Sie stand auf, zog ihn zu sich hoch.

Mit flinken, schmalen Fingern, neugierig und doch selbstsicher erkundete sie seinen Körper, knöpfte langsam sein Hemd auf, streichelte seinen Oberkörper mit ihren Fingerspitzen bis er stöhnte, die Beherrschung verlor und ihr die Bluse vom Körper riß. Er hatte keine Zeit für Knöpfe.

Halb wahnsinnig vor Erregung fielen sie übereinander her, ihr Körper war fest und doch weich, sinnlich und wunderschön.

Als er in sie eindrang, zitterte sie, zog ihn so nah an sich heran wie nur irgend möglich. Sie war so feucht, daß es leicht war. Nachdem beide zu einem schnellen, explosionsartigen Orgasmus gekommen waren, zog er sich sanft zurück.

'Warum ist es so scheißkalt hier?' sagte sie plötzlich und zog sich an. 'Haben Slytherins eine niedrigere Körpertemperatur?'

Er lächelte.

Lächelte.

Und zog sich selbst an, denn sie hatte recht.

Hermine schien plötzlich sehr redefreudig.

'Die meisten Menschen hätten sich ein anderes Ambiente gewünscht,' sagte Severus und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten.

'Nicht, wenn man auf zerquetschte Flubberwürmer steht,' entgegnete Hermine.

Er lachte.

'Du bist schön, wenn du lachst, Severus.'

* * *

Also, um dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, mußte ich eine halbe Flasche Wein trinken und eine halbe Schachtel Zigaretten rauchen. Ich mag es trotzdem. Oh ja, es war ein ganz bestimmtes Lied, welches so wunderbar hierzu paßt, daß ihr es euch eigentlich anhören müßt, wenn ihr das hier lest. Geht zu youtube, tippt

Spaccanapoli und Vesuvio ein und hört es euch an. Genial.

Ich bitte um Reviews, denn dieses Kapi hat mich viele Nerven gekostet. ;)


	17. Lilien

_"Ironie heißt fast immer, aus der Not eine Überlegenheit zu machen__"_

(Thomas Mann)

* * *

Der 31. Oktober.

Der Tag, an dem Lilys Tod gefeiert wurde. Mit lustigen Kostümen und Festessen. Der Tag, an dem er, obwohl er versucht hatte sie zu beschützen, (ja, sie alle, zögerlich, aber trotzdem) dank Black, Pettigrew, Voldemort und Dumbledore _trotzdem _zum Mörder geworden war.

Es kopfte.

'Herein.'

Dort stand ein recht nervöser Harry Potter, mit seinen Augen. Es war fast Mitternacht. Hermine lag schon lange in ihrem Bett. Severus hatte den Tag größtenteils allein verbracht.

'Ich wollte... nach Godrics Hollow. Wollen Sie... äh, mitkommen?'

Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er dem Jungen an, hereinzukommen und die Tür zu schließen. Potter verlagerte sein Gewicht alle paar Sekunden auf den anderen Fuß und wartete wohl auf eine Antwort.

_Harry und du haben so viel gemein_, hatte Dumbledore einst gesagt, nachdem Severus irgendeinen Gegenstand an die Wand geworfen hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich bei dem Gedanken an den alten Mann der _alles _wußte.

'Ist okay, ich gehe allein,' murmelte Potter.

'Das werden Sie _nicht _tun,' sagte Snape langsam und stand auf. Potter reichte ihm seinen verdammten Umhang, den Umhang seines Vaters und Snape akzeptierte. Es war wahrscheinlich sicherer, wenn einer unsichtbar war. Der Augenblick der Überraschung hatte Severus schon viele Male das Leben gerettet. Potter hielt einen Strauß Lilien in der Hand.

'Los, kommen Sie,' sagte Severus etwas unwirsch und steckte den Umhang in die Tasche seines Umhangs. Severus besann sich auf Dumbledores Warnung und kam zu dem Entschluß, daß es es wohl sicherer wäre, wenn beide unsichtbar waren.

'Sie sollten sich Desillusionieren, Potter.'

'Äh... wie denn?'

'Geben Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab.'

Potter zögerte, wohl noch aus alter Gewohnheit, tat es dann aber. Nach wenigen Sekunden waren die grünen Augen unsichtbar und Severus atmete auf. Severus würde den Umhang erst draußen überziehen. Schnellen Schrittes gingen sie durch die Flure, stiegen unzählige Treppen hinauf. Potter war direkt hinter ihm, man konnte ihn hören. Mit sich trug er die _Karte der Rumtreiber._ Diese hatte wohl heute nicht vor, sich über die Größe seiner Nase lustig zu machen. Als hätte er sie sich ausgesucht.

Der Junge wählte den Gang, der sich unter der Peitschenden Weide befand. Am Ausgang, direkt vor der Heulenden Hütte, sah er drei dunkle Gestalten. In Todessergewändern, mit Masken.

Sein Herz setzte für einen Augenblick aus.

Nicht geistesgegenwärtig, sondern automatisch hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt und drei Schockzauber ausgesprochen. Das rote Licht traf sie alle und drei dumpfe Geräusche waren zu hören. Er hatte nicht einmal gewußt, ob er Schockzauber hervorbringen konnte. Potter hatte das gleiche getan. Etwas war sehr _sehr _seltsam an dieser Situation. Plötzlich dämmerte es ihm. Er rannte auf sie zu, zog ihnen die Masken vom Gesicht. Malfoy, Goyle, Parkinson lagen dort vor ihm.

In ihren Mündern qualmten noch Zigaretten, das Grinsen war in jedem einzelnen Gesicht festgefroren. Severus hätte die ollen Kippen am liebsten auf ihnen ausgedrückt. Ja, er wußte wie sich das anfühlte. Er nahm ihnen stattdessen die Zauberstäbe ab.

Zornbebend sprach er ein _Finite _für alle und bedeutete Potter, sich gedeckt zu halten.

Severus blickte in die drei Gesichter und mußte ein großes Maß an Beherrschung aufbringen um sie nicht zu Brei zu schlagen oder ins Nirvana zu fluchen.

'Haste dir wieder vor Angst in die Hosen gemacht, Snape?' fragte Parkinson mit einer Miene, die verriet, daß sie nichts zu verlieren hatte. 'War nicht mit Absicht... Es ist doch Halloween. Steht nirgends geschrieben, was man als Kostüm anziehen darf.' Sie blies ihm Rauch ins Gesicht und warf dann die Zigarette weg.

'Ihr seid der Schule verwiesen,' sagte Severus mit tiefer, bedrohender Stimme. 'Alle drei. Geht eure Sachen packen. Morgen vormittag seid ihr hier raus.'

Sie grinsten. Es schien genau das zu sein, worauf sie gewartet hatten. Dasselbe unangenehme Gefühl, das ihn beschlichen hatte, als er sie belauscht hatte, kehrte zurück.

Er hatte ihre Zauberstäbe. Die mußte er natürlich morgen zurückgeben. Und er würde dafür sorgen, daß keiner von ihnen je wieder Fuß in die Schule setzen würde. Und doch grinsten sie. Mit einem stummen _Legilimens _versuchte er, Goyles Gedanken zu lesen.

'Nein,' sagte der nur und wandte sich ab. Wie war es möglich, daß sogar er die Grundtechniken der Okklumentik beherrschte.

'Ich hab gelernt, wie das mit die Schilde geht.'

_Mit den Schilden_, korrigierte Severus lautlos.

'Geht eure Sachen packen.' An Malfoy gewandt, fügte er hinzu. 'Ich werde noch heute Nacht Eulen an eure Mütter schicken. Narzissa wird _begeistert _sein.' Dann betrachtete er den Zauberstab, den er Malfoy abgenommen hatte. 'Ist das nicht ihrer?' Malfoys Augen verengten sich. 'Nun los, worauf wartet ihr?'

Die drei gingen trotzig zum Schloß zurück. Severus sah ihnen traurig nach, weil sie so sehr dumm waren. Er hatte sie verloren, schon vor vielen Jahren, aber er hatte nichts daran ändern können.

Potter packte ihn am Arm, Severus streifte den Umhang über und einen kurzen Augenblick später waren sie vor den Toren des Friedhofs.

Zielsicher, er war hier so oft gewesen, bewegten sie sich auf das Grab zu. Es nieselte und er fror. Der einfache Wärmezauber wurde wohl vom Ministerium als zu gefährlich eingestuft und funktionierte nicht. Er würde einen Teufel tun, Potter zu fragen. Es war schlimm genug, daß er diesen Umhang brauchte, um unsichtbar zu sein, daß er Tandemapparieren mußte.

Es waren kleine Dinge, die stachen.

Als sie angekommen waren, setzte er sich auf den Fleck, an dem er immer saß. Potter legte Lilien auf das Grab. Eine war abgeknickt.

Die Dunkelheit war schon längst hereingebrochen, der Nieselregen war unverändert, doch sie saßen dort lange, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen.

'Sie mochte keine Lilien,' sagte Severus nach einer Ewigkeit.

'Das wußte ich nicht.' Potter hörte sich so geknickt an, wie eine der Blumen.

Etwas entschiedener und fast trotzig, fügte er ein 'Woher auch?' hinzu.

Severus seufzte. 'Sie mochte Rosen. Wegen der Stacheln. Als sie... sehr jung war, hat sie sich immer mit ihnen verglichen. Kennen Sie den Kleinen Prinzen?'

'Nein.'

_Lily war so stolz auf ihre Stacheln gewesen und doch hatten sie ihr nichts genützt._

'War das ihr Lieblingsbuch?' fragte Potter.

'Eines von vielen, ja.'

'Professor... Können Sie mir von ihr erzählen?'

Erstaunt stellte er fest, daß er konnte.

An diesem Tag nahm Severus Snape Abschied.

Durchgefroren bis auf die Knochen apparierten sie zurück. Direkt in den Honigtopf. Auf dem langen Gang zurück, fragte Potter ihn, wie er es eigentlich geschafft hatte, Voldemort zu täuschen. Es klang, als ob die Frage ihn lange beschäftigt hatte.

'Mit System,' antwortete Snape.

'Was für ein System?'

'Ich nannte es Salve.' Die Antwort schien Potter nicht zu befriedigen.

'Wie geht das?'

'S für Stop. Die erste Reaktion, der erste Satz auf den Lippen darf nicht gesagt werden. A für Aufmerksamkeit. Was will er, was sind seine Absichten. L für lauschen. Hör genau zu, was er sagt, wiederhole die Sätze in deinem Kopf. V für validieren. Der Dunkle Lord mochte es, wenn man seine... zweifellos krankhaften Emotionen bekräftigte. E für Ermächtigen. Die eigenen Ausführungen mußten andeuten, daß er durch diesen oder jenen Schritt mehr Macht bekam.'

'Das hat funktioniert?'

'Immer. Mit einer Ausnahme.'

_Sieh... mich... an._

Severus nahm den Umhang ab und hielt ihn ins Leere. Sie waren im ersten Stock und niemand war um diese Zeit wach.

'Wie nehme ich den Zauber ab?' fragte Potter etwas panisch.

'Das dürfen Sie selbst herausfinden, Mr Potter. Und bis zur nächsten Woche haben Sie Desillusionierungszauber gelernt.'

Er spürte, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breitmachte.

_Du bist schö__n, wenn du lachst, Severus._

'Und wenn Sie morgen verschlafen, es ist jetzt drei Uhr zweiundvierzig, oder immer noch unsichtbar sind, wird Gryffindor alle Punkte verlieren, die übrig geblieben sind.'

'Morgen ist Sonntag!'

'Haben Sie vergessen, daß Sie morgen früh Nachsitzen sollen? Ich persönlich finde Kesselschrubben recht unangenehm, und Sie haben _so _viel Erfahrung darin. Punkt sieben, mein Büro. Gute Nacht.'

'Sieben?'

'Haben Sie zusätzlich zur Ihrer massiven Sehbeeinträchtigung noch Hörstörungen?'

'Sie sind ein Ekel.'

'Zwanzig Punkte Abzug. Für Respektlosigkeit.'

'Oh, Verzeihung. Sie sind ein Ekel, _Sir_.'

* * *

Danke für die tollen Reviews! Ich versuche immer zu beantworten :) . An ismene5: Bin ganz rot geworden bei deinem!


	18. Entwaffnet

_"Ein Pessimist ist ein Mensch, dem nicht wohl zu Mute ist, wenn er sich wohl fühlt, weil er befürchtet, dass er sich schlechter fühlen wird, wenn er sich besser fühlt.__"_

(George Bernard Shaw)

* * *

Severus ging in sein privates Zimmer. Das Büro war immer noch nicht aufgeräumt, vielleicht sollte er einen Elf beauftragen, dies zu tun. In seinem Bett lag Hermine, zerzaust und in einem seiner Hemden. Wie sie hier hereingekommen war, wollte er nicht wissen, aber es war offensichtlich, daß sie auf ihn gewartet hatte und irgendwann eingeschlafen war.

Er betrachtete den zerzausten Kopf, das schmale, blasse Gesicht. Die Sommersprossen waren wie zufällig auf ihrem Gesicht verteilt. Kaum sichtbar wenn sie wach war. Ihr Kinn war spitz und in der Mitte saß ein winziges, kaum sichtbares Grübchen.

_Es ist das letzte Mal, daß du sie schlafen siehst, Severus._

Der Gedanke war brutal, surreal und trotzdem gewaltig.

Etwas stimmte nicht.

Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore ihn noch nervöser, noch panischer gemacht als er sowieso schon war? Vielleicht war er dabei, endgültig den Verstand zu verlieren? Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab, ließ sich ein Bad ein.

Seit der... seit dem Angriff von Macnair, Crabbe und Carrow war sein Reinlichkeitsbewußtsein noch ausgeprägter geworden. Fettig.

Ha. Ha.

Als ob man sich es als Tränkemeister leisten konnte, in irgend einer Weise schmutzig zu sein. Jeder noch so kleine Partikel unerwünschter Körperausdünstungen konnten fatale Folgen auf manche Tränke haben, würden sie dort hineingeraten.

Es war sechs Uhr morgens.

Etwas stimmte nicht.

Severus verspürte nicht den Wunsch nach Schlaf, wohl aber das körperliche Bedürfnis. Er stieg aus der Wanne, sah in den Spiegel.

Was fand sie bloß an ihm?

Eigentlich hätte er die Stunde nutzen sollen, um einen neuen Trank zu entwerfen. _Komponieren _hatte Slughorn es einmal genannt, als er beobachtet hatte, wie Snape einen Trank selbst entwickelte. Und ja, das war das richtige Wort, wenn auch etwas hochgestochen. Aber ein Trank mußte, ganz wie eine Kadenz, perfekt sein, sonst funktionierte sie nicht. Ein falscher Ton und sie löste Unbehagen aus, _funktionierte _nicht mehr. Und nur ganz bestimmte Töne konnten gleichzeitig gespielt werden, die meisten vertrugen sich nicht miteinander.

Mit den Tränken war das ganz ähnlich.

Er kannte die Wirkungen, Nebenwirkungen, Interaktionen, Dichte, Schmelz- und Siedepunkt, molare Masse, Geschmack, Aggregatszustand von etwa achthundert Zutaten und Tränken, dies waren insgesamt über 640 000 Informationen.

Jeder, der wirklich glaubte, er wäre den Dunklen Künsten mehr zugetan, war ein Narr. Sie waren nur wesentlich einfacher zu unterrichten und Fehler schmerzten ihn weniger. Außerdem übten sie eine Faszination auf ihn aus, auch wenn er diese nicht mochte.

Aber er war ein besserer Lehrer gewesen als Remus mit seiner Schnitzeljagd auf Kreaturen, auf die man sowieso nie traf.

Er zog sich hastig an, warum er sich so beeilte, wußte er nicht. Das dringende Bedürfnis an diesem Bett zu sitzen und sie anzusehen, sie zu beschützen, nahm überhand. Er setzte sich auf einen Sessel vor dem Bett und starrte sie gedankenverloren an. Erwachte sie jetzt, er war sicher, würde sie einen gehörigen Schreck bekommen.

_Das letzte Mal, daß..._

Was um Himmels Willen geschah mit ihm?

Etwas stimmte nicht.

Severus wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß Malfoy, Goyle und Parkinson einen Plan hatten. Einen, der ihn involvierte oder Hermine oder Harry Potter oder die ganze Schule. Und John Rookwood... der einzige Schüler, der ohne ein einziges Z.A.G. die Schule verlassen hatte. Der kaum sprechen, geschweige denn denken konnte. Der so unglaublich unattraktiv war, daß Severus Snape neben ihm wie ein Model aus den Muggelzeitschriften aussah. Mit seiner käsigen Haut, den sichtbaren Venen, den übergroßen Ohren, dem grauen Haar. Rookwood war schon mit elf Jahren grau geworden, mit fünfzehn begannen ihm die Haare auszufallen. Nicht daß _ihm _solche Belanglosigkeiten wichtig waren, jedoch machten genau sie es noch unwahrscheinlicher, daß Malfoy oder Parkinson ihn konsultieren würden.

Was hatte der Junge, das sie brauchen könnten? Es mußte etwas sehr wertvolles sein, etwas das ihnen Macht, Einfluß oder Bewegungsfreiheit verschaffte. Was immer es war, Severus wußte es nicht. Seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit war immer noch eingeschränkt, schon allein durch die Tränke, die er nun regelmäßig nahm.

Sechs Uhr vierzig.

Severus stand auf, bat Winky um Kaffee (Muggelkaffee, selbstverständlich) und weckte sie.

_Du wirst sie nie wieder aufwachen sehen._

Er sollte eigentlich zu seinem Büro gehen. Potter würde dort warten.

Hermine erwachte mit einem Ruck, wie jemand der es gewohnt war, nach kurzen Schlafperioden plötzlich aktiv zu werden. Wie er.

'Was ist denn los?' fragte sie, gar nicht verschlafen. Nur das zerzauste Haar verriet sie. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes kühlte sie den Kaffee ab, nahm ihn entgegen, kippte ihn hinter als wäre es Wasser.

'Vertraust du mir?' fragte er.

Hermine nickte sofort und eine kleine Denkfalte erschien zwischen ihren Augen.

'Du mußt... du darfst heute nicht von meiner Seite weichen.'

Es hörte sich so lächerlich an.

Sie lachte.

_Das letzte Mal, daß du sie lachen hören wirst._

Er raufte sich die Haare, unterdrückte die aufsteigende Panik. Sie küßte ihn.

_Das letzte Mal, daß..._

VERDAMMT!

_Es geht um ihr Leben._

Es war fast sieben Uhr. Sie zog sein Hemd aus, und streifte schnell ihre eigenen Sachen über.

'Komm jetzt,' sagte er gereizt. Nein, er war ihr nicht böse, er war... _verrückt_?

'Warte doch mal. Ich muß mich noch unsichtbar machen. Stell dir vor, jemand würde uns sehen und dann würden sie spekulieren ob ich mich _hochgeschlafen _habe und keine Uni wird mich nehmen und...'

Die Vorstellung, daß ihre Bildungsabschlüsse nicht anerkannt werden könnten schien für sie schlimmer zu sein, als die Vorstellung von Todessern angegriffen zu werden. Nein, auch darüber sollte er jetzt besser nicht nachdenken.

Die nun unsichtbare Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und folgte ihm.

Die Korridore waren noch leer. Potter stand nicht vor seinem Büro. Und nein, Severus glaubte nicht, daß der sonst schlaflose Held, der als letzter ins Bett ging und als erster aufstand, verschlafen hatte. Oder, daß er noch unsichtbar war.

Nein, etwas stimmte nicht. Zielsicher machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm, erst im Laufschritt, dann fast rennend.

Das Passwort war '_Löwenmut_'. Sehr einfallsreich.

Die mutigen Löwen schliefen alle noch. Doch Potters Bett war leer. Severus hörte Hermines unterdrückten Schrei neben sich. Sie nahm den Zauber von sich selbst ab, hob die Karte der Rumtreiber vom Boden auf und sprach den unsäglichen Sicherheitssatz, den sich nur die Weasley-Zwillinge ausgedacht haben konnten.

Potter war in der weitgehend unbenutzten Mädchentoilette, in der er einst versucht hatte, Malfoy zu töten. Vielleicht unabsichtlich und doch unendlich töricht.

Und er bewegte sich nicht. Malfoy, Goyle und Parkinson waren gar nicht auf der Karte, soweit Severus sehen konnte.

Sie befanden sich nicht in Hogwarts, obwohl ihre unehrenhafte Entlassung erst in mehreren Stunden stattfinden würde. Es war nicht die Karte, die Severus beunruhigte, nicht die offenen Schubfächer, nicht die Abwesenheit des Jungen. Es war die Brille, die noch immer auf dem Nachttisch lag. Es war die Brille, die ihm die Gewißheit gab, daß etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Severus nahm sie, rannte. Hinter sich hörte er Hermine schnaufen. Als er in der Toilette angelangt war, konnte er keinen Potter sehen. Ein neuerlicher Blick auf die Karte versicherte ihm jedoch, daß er noch immer hier war.

In einer der Kabinen. Hier. Severus hob den verdammten Umhang und dort lag er. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Grünen Augen.

Für einen Augenblick, einen kurzen und doch schrecklichen Augenblick glaubte er ihn tot. Er hörte sich selbst fluchen, als er ein leises '_Enervate_' von Hermine vernahm. Wäre niemand hier gewesen, Severus hätte vielleicht dem Drang nicht widerstehen können, seine Erleichterung zu zeigen.

So beugte er sich zu Potter herunter, dem Rotz das Kinn herablief, welcher nicht seiner war. Sie hatten ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt.

Potter rappelte sich auf, fummelte an seiner Hose herum.

'Harry!' rief Hermine, ihre Stimme war um einiges höher als sonst. 'Haben sie dich...?'

'Nein, nein,' sagte Potter schnell und sein Blick flackerte zu Severus, nur für eine Millisekunde. 'Aber mein... Zauberstab... und mein Arm.'

Er stand in seltsamem Winkel ab, Potter mußte eine hohe Schmerztoleranzgrenze haben um sprechen zu können.

'Sie müssen sich entspannen. Luxation.'

'Was?'

Severus schloß die Augen für einen Augenblick.

'Würden Sie ein einziges Mal in ihrem jämmerlichen kleinen Leben das tun, was ich sage? Sie haben sich die Schulter ausgerenkt.'

Severus setzte sich hinter Potter, ertastete ob der Arm gebrochen war. Nein. Bis auf die abnorme Lage des Gelenkkopfes konnte er keinen weiteren Schaden erkennen.

'Entspannen.'

'Ich... _AU_!'

'Entspannen!'

Mit einem lauten Krachen hatte Severus Potters Oberarm wieder dahin befördert wo er hingehörte. Dann sprach er einen Zauber, der eventuelle Kapselschäden in Ordnung brachte und trat zurück.

'Danke,' murmelte Potter.

'Sie sind entwaffnet worden, Potter. Sie wissen, was das bedeutet.'


	19. Reise ins Ungewisse

_  
"Gar sehr verzwickt ist diese Welt - mich wundert's daß sie wem gefällt."_

(Wilhelm Busch)

* * *

Offensichtlich dauerte es seine Zeit, bis Harry Potters graue Zellen sich dazu durchringen konnten, einige Synapsen zu bilden und eine einfache Schlußfolgerung zu ziehen.

'Der Elderstab!' sagte Hermine ungeduldig. 'Malfoy hat es auf ihn abgesehen!'

Potter schien fast erleichtert und mit einem Selbstbewußtsein, welches nur Potters zu eigen war, sagte er:

'Der ist sicher. Keine Sorge. Aber ich gehe trotzdem mal gucken.'

'Ich komme mit,' sagte Hermine.

Etwas würde passieren. Bald.

Severus folgte den beiden Schülern bis zum Schulleiterbüro. Die Wasserspeier öffneten noch immer auf salzige Lächerlichkeiten. Minerva schlief noch, das Büro war, bis auf schnarchende Tote in Portraits, leer.

'Es ist in Dumbledores Portrait,' erklärte Potter. 'Es ist irgendwie verzaubert und nur jemand, der den Stab nicht benutzen will, kann ihn bekommen. Man würde sich verbrennen.'

Ah, _Flagrante à la Dumbledore._ Wenn dieser Gegenstände schützen wollte, belegte er sie mit diesem speziellen Zauber. Die Temperatur war relativ an die Höhe der Begierde des Diebes, dieses Objekt zu benutzen, gekoppelt.

Sehr, sehr peripher nahm Severus einen kleinen Schatten wahr. So klein, daß sein Gehirn es nicht registrieren wollte. Das Gehirn war tagtäglich mit Millionen von Eindrücken konfrontiert, aber um die geistige Gesundheit zu gewährleisten, wurden nur einige hundert bewußt wahrgenommen. Er zwang sich, die Sicht dieses Schattens in sein Bewußtsein zu befördern, darüber nachzudenken.

Rookwood.

Das Ministerium hatte den Überbleibseln der Familie Rookwood den Elfen gelassen, denn seine Mutter starb nun schon seit Jahren an chronischem Magieschwund und irgend einem Virus. Sie ließ sich seit Jahren nicht in der Öffentlichkeit sehen.

Dumbledore war verhext worden, er schien bewegungs- und sprachunfähig. Nicht, daß Severus das störte, doch es beunruhigte ihn. Was hatte der Elf hier gewollt? Severus trat näher an das Portrait und sah, wie Dumbledores eisblaue Augen auf den Rahmen flackerten. Nun sah Severus es auch. Einen kleinen, roten Kristall.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Kristalle... Parkinson. Sie hatte sich auf Explosionszauber spezialisiert. Und sie war überdurchschnittlich talentiert darin. Mit einem einzigen _Expulso _konnte sie ein ganzes Muggelhaus explodieren lassen. Malfoy wußte dunkle Schutzzauber effektiv zu benutzen. Und Kristalle waren aufgrund ihrer Struktur und des Lebens das in ihnen wohnte, die perfekten magischen Bomben. Auch ein _Protego _mußte auf dem Kristall liegen, der sich nach einer bestimmten Zeit abnutzte und dadurch die Explosion erlaubte. Diese hier würde wahrscheinlich die halbe Schule in die Luft jagen.

Und... der Elderstab und der stumme, unbewegliche Dumbledore würde automatisch durch die Hintertür des Portraits fliegen und an der anderen Seite, im Ministerium wieder herauskommen. Dort warteten die Drei wahrscheinlich.

Es war die perfekte Todesseroperation. Voldemort wäre stolz gewesen.

'_Countdown_,' flüsterte Snape und eine roboterhafte Stimme schallte durch das Büro, ließ Hermine, Potter und die schlafenden Portraits aufschrecken. '_Fünfzig_.'

'Raus hier. Evakuiert die Schule. Laßt euch von den Elfen assistieren. Los. _LOS_!' Severus warf Potter Parkinsons Zauberstab zu. Dieser fing ihn geschickt und gehorchte, wirbelte herum rannte aus dem Büro. Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

'Du mußt mitkommen, Severus!'

So schnell, daß es kaum sichtbar war, zückte Severus Malfoys Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Hermine. '_IMPERIO_!' Ihr Blick wurde glasig, für einen kleinen Moment konnte er Überraschung und Trauer in den großen braunen Augen sehen. Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ das Büro.

'Ich liebe dich auch,' wisperte er, bevor er sich wieder dem kolossalen Problem vor ihm widmete. Hastig und doch routiniert sprach er Pufferzauber, Schildzauber, Schutzzauber, Dämmzauber. Nur im das Ausmaß so weit wie möglich zu vermindern. Der Kristall selbst ließ sich nicht verändern.

'_Vierzig_.'

Nein, Sie sollten diesen Stab nicht bekommen. Severus steckte seine linke Hand in das Portrait. Es brannte. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er seine Hand in heißem Öl kochen würde. Er stöhnte als er fühlte, wie seine Haut schmolz und widerstand dem Drang, sie sofort zurückzuziehen. Verdammt, Dumbledore. Am liebsten hätte er den Mann im Bild erwürgt, aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

'_Dreißig_.'

Er hatte ihn. Seine Finger umschlossen das Stück Holz, für das er fast sein Leben gelassen hatte und er zog hastig die Hand zurück. Sie war dunkelrot. Die Blasen begannen jetzt schon sich zu entzünden.

'_Zwanzig_.'

_Ich will leben. _Es war ein schöner Gedanke, wuchtig und wahr.

'WINKY!' Der Elf erschien sofort. Severus zeigte auf den kleinen Kristall, der sich nicht heben oder aufrufen ließ. Elfen hatten eine andere Art Magie.

'Dieser Kristall wird in weniger als zwanzig Sekunden die Schule in die Luft jagen.'

'Was soll Winky damit tun?' fragte sie ängstlich.

Severus zeigte auf seinen Mund und sie gehorchte. Sie schluckte das verdammte Teil herunter.

'_Zehn_.'

'Du mußt zum Boden des Sees apparieren.' Der See schien ihm an sichersten zu sein. Er war nah, also verkleinerte dies die Chance, daß das Teil während des Apparierens explodierte.

'Winky kann nicht schwimmen.'

'Das mußt du auch nicht,' erwiderte Snape ungeduldig.

'_Fünf_.'

'Winky ist ein freier Elf,' sagte sie trotzig und streckte die Hand aus. Severus kramte eilig eine Zehnpfundnote aus seiner Tasche, gab sie dem Elfen, umschloß ihre Hand.

'Danke Winky,' sagte er und sah in die übergroßen, wässrigen Augen. Winky verbeugte sich, verschwand, starb.

Eine ungeheure Welle der Erleichterung ging durch seinen Körper. Er nahm die Schutzzauber wieder ab, sie schienen die Luft noch stickiger zu machen.

Severus' Knie waren so weich, daß er sich setzen mußte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine stürzte herein. Severus war sich sicher, daß sie Methoden Elfen zu benutzen nicht gutheißen würde. Sie hatte sich schnell von dem Imperiusfluch befreit.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Stab, auf das Portrait, in dem immer noch ein eingefrorener Dumbledore zu finden war. Severus dankte den Göttern, daß der nicht sprechen konnte.

'Wie hast du das geschafft?' Das Glück in ihrer Stimme brachte ihn zum Lächeln. 'Winky hat die... Zeitbombe an den Fuß des Sees gebracht,' sagte er leise. Er verschwieg, daß sie das in seinem Auftrag getan hatte.

'Winky kann nicht schwimmen!' sagte Hermine.

'Das mußte sie auch nicht,' erwiderte Severus.

'Oh.'

Der beißende Schmerz in seiner Hand ließ Schweiß von Severus' Stirn perlen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eine besonders große Brandblase, die sich mit gelbroter Flüssigkeit füllte, doch mit diesem Zittern würde er wahrscheinlich mehr Schaden anrichten, als zu heilen.

Hermine setzte sich ihm gegenüber, nahm seine Hand und sprach konzentriert ein paar Zauber gegen Schmerzen und einen Abkühlzauber.

'Dafür brauchst du Salbe,' belehrte sie ihn dann, ganz als ob er nicht Tränkemeister war.

Severus schloß die Augen, als der Schmerz nachließ, stand dann auf und nahm seinen Umhang ab.

Der Elderstab bewegte sich etwas, als ob er seine bevorstehende Zerstörung ahnte.

Alles konnte zerstört werden, hatte Voldemort einst gesagt. Es braucht nur das gleiche Maß an magischer Kraft. Dies war ein Grund, warum er Dumbledore so sehr gefürchtet hatte. Derselbe Grund, warum Dumbledore Voldemort gefürchtet hatte.

Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen magischen Kern, murmelte eine Litanei aus Identifikations- und Entschlüsselungszaubern. Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn, sein Atem ging stoßweise. Da. Der schwächste Punkt des Elderstabes. Selbst dort war die Magie noch enorm.

Phineas räusperte sich hinter ihm.

'Sch!' befahl Severus.

Dann zerschnitt er die Luft mit Malfoys Stab, '_Destructo horribilis sambucus_. CHARGE!', und der Elderstab zerbrach in in zwei Teile. Das Thestralhaar war noch heil. Mit einem Sectumsempra zerschnitt er es, mit einem _Evanesco _ließ er alles verschwinden.

Wenn man einen Zauberspruch entwickelte, komponierte, perfektionierte, mußte man die richtige Magiefrequenz finden. Dies laugte einen Zauberer aus. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf den Stuhl hinter ihm fallen und ließ zischend seinen Atem entweichen.

Hermine stürzte auf ihn zu, fiel in seinen Schoß und vergrub ihren Lockenkopf an seiner Brust. Er umschlang sie mit starken, bebenden Armen, zog Kraft aus der Berührung.

Phineas räusperte sich wieder, murmelte etwas und Severus glaubte das Wort _Schlammblut _mehrmals zu hören.

'Komm,' sagte Hermine leise und stand auf, zog ihn hoch. Als sie standen, tauschten sie einen langen, liebevollen und vor allem wissenden Blick aus. Denn sie wußten, daß den Schritt ins Ungewisse wagen würden.


	20. Finite Incantatem

_"Hoffnung ist ein gutes Frühstück, aber ein schlechtes Abendbrot."_

(Francis Bacon)

* * *

Severus wachte auf. Für ihn war es immer noch sehr ungewohnt, daß da jemand lag. Die großen braunen Augen öffneten sich und lächelten.

'Vermissen dich deine Hauskameraden nicht, wenn du nicht im Schlafsaal bist?' fragte Severus etwas besorgt.

'Nicht vor den Z., nein. Die denken, daß ich die Nächte in der Bibliothek verbringe.' Sie streckte sich und rieb sich die Augen. 'Äh, das tu ich manchmal auch. Und Verdacht hegt keiner. Alle denken, du seist schon anderweitig vergeben.' fügte sie hastig, und absichtlich beiläufig dazu.

'_Was_? An wen?'

Hermine wurde rot.

'Na der... ähm... der Verteidigungslehrer.'

Nun war Severus plötzlich hellwach. 'Wie bitte? Wer hat denn das in die Welt gesetzt.'

Sie druckste, zog sein Hemd aus und streifte ihren Umhang über. Auch schickte sie sich an, sich unsichtbar zu machen.

'Ich muß... es ist schon...'

'Erst sagst du mir wer. Ich finde es sowie heraus. Zwinge mich nicht, in die Köpfe aller Schüler zu schauen. Es ist kein Vergnügen, das kannst du mir glauben.'

'Harry und Neville,' nuschelte sie und bewegte sich in Richtung Tür.

'Oh dieser... wie sein Vater...'

Sie hatte nun doch vergessen sich unsichtbar zu machen.  
Cochrane, deren Büro neben seinem lag, lief genau in dem Moment vorbei, in dem Hermine Severus per Kuß versuchte, mundtot zu machen.

Niemand konnte ihm weismachen, daß das Pech nicht an ihm klebte wie pürierte Wellhornschnecken. Obwohl, die letzten Wochen waren angenehm gewesen, mit Sicherheit die angenehmsten seines Lebens. Die Verhaftung von Malfoy, Goyle und Parkinson war allerdings ein Wehmutstropfen, kein Triumph. Ein Zeichens seines Versagens. Die drei Missetäter befanden sich nun in der Norvel-Twonk-Anstalt für schwererziehbare Zaubererkinder.

Hermine desillusionierte sich, nahm glücklicherweise Cochrane diese Erinnerung und meinte, daß sein Ruf sowieso schon versaut sei.

Severus knurrte etwas Unverständliches.

Wenige Minuten später stand Severus vor seiner Klasse. Siebte Klasse Zaubertränke. Dort saß schon der grünäugige Übeltäter neben dem schlaksigen Tolpatsch, der es fertigbrachte, Horkrux-Schlangen zu zerstückeln, der aber bei der Zubereitung eines einfachen Schlaftrunks ein Aufputschmittel herstellte.

Oh, er würde den beiden das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen, soviel war sicher.

'Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob sie hier richtig sind,' sagte er genüßlich. 'Denn diese Klasse ist wirklich nur für solche, die auch gewisse Begabungen zeigen die über die Selbstopferung hinausgehen.'

Potter runzelte die Stirn.

'Fünf Verwendungszwecke von Baldrian?'

'Äh... Zutat im Trank der Lebenden Toten, im Traumlos-Schlaftrank, in Beruhigungstee... und... ähm... Keine Ahnung.'

'Baldrian wird dem Trunk des Friedens beigefügt und es diente im Mittelalter zur Abwehr von bösen Geistern. Das ist Stoff aus der ersten Klasse. Zehn Punkte Abzug.'

'Ja, Sir.'

'Longbottom,' sagte er und spürte wie seine Mundwinkel sich hoben als der Junge bei dem scharfen Ton zusammenzuckte.

'Wie lange braut Felix Felicis?'

'Sechs Monate. Sir.'

'Ja, das probieren Sie mal. Felix Felicis braucht zur Perfektion genau einhundert achtzig Tage. Ein Tag zuviel und das Gebräu verwandelt sich in Abführmittel. Was wollen Sie einmal werden, Mr Longbottom?'

Neville senkte den Kopf etwas.

'Professor für, äh...' Longbottom hatte kurzzeitig vergessen, was er denn nun unterrichten wollte. 'Ach ja, Kräuterkunde.'

Das war nun ein Wunsch, den Severus gar nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Wer, bei Merlin, wollte freiwillig den Tag mit Dummköpfen verbringen?

'Mr Longbottom... nur weil sie an dieser Schule Freunde gefunden haben, die zur Abwechslung mal auch andere sehen können, heißt das mitnichten, daß Sie ihr Leben hier verbringen müssen.'

So. Jetzt waren sie quitt.

'Sie werden nun einen passablen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen brauen. Dieser hat die Eigenschaft, die unangenehmen Symptome zu verstärken, wenn die Zutaten in falscher Reihenfolge zugegeben werden. Ich werde das dann an einer von mir gewählten Person anschaulich machen.'

Eifrig standen die Schüler auf und suchten ihre Zutaten zusammen. Die Klasse war klein, die Chance war hoch das Opfer zu sein.

Procklington-Smythe steckte seinen Kopf herein und Severus konnte jemanden in der Klasse kichern hören. Mit eisigem Blick brachte er sie zum Verstummen.

'Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe Professor.' Severus nickte und verließ sein Klassenzimmer.

Nein, der Mann brauchte keine Hilfe, er wollte ihn nur diskret darüber informieren, daß sein Bewährungshelfer vor seinem Büro wartete. Unangekündigter Besuch. Nervös eilte er durch die Kerker. Ein großer Auror mit langem Haar und etlichen Narben im Gesicht begrüßte ihn wortlos, durchsuchte dann sein Büro auf illegale Tränke und Substanzen. Dann sein Privatquartier, dann das Klassenzimmer in dem glücklicherweise niemand mehr war. Severus lief neben dem Mann der um einiges größer war als er. Schüler sahen die beiden und ahnten sicher was hier passierte. Nachdem er nichts gefunden hatte verschwand er wieder. Grußlos. Die Prozedur hatte den ganzen Tag gedauert.

Es würde wohl noch eine lange Zeit dauern, bis Severus seine Autorität wiederhatte.

Und doch... unter anderen Umständen hätte ihn das mehr gestört.

Er hatte Feierabend. Neben ihm war, desillusioniert und doch voller Hoffnungen Hermine Granger. Als er die Tür schloß, informierte sie ihn darüber, daß sie Malfoys Zauberstab zerstört hatte, da Severus sie damit ja verflucht hatte.

Er wollte daran nicht erinnert werden, genaugenommen wollte er an rein gar nichts erinnert werden.

Sie küßte ihn, zog ihn an sich heran und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Körper wandern.

Die Zukunft konnte nur besser sein als die Vergangenheit.

* * *

So, also ich habe das jetzt noch einmal umgeschrieben. War vorher vielleicht literarisch clever, doch menschlich ein Arschtritt ;)

Alle, die mehr von mir lesen wollen, meine zweite FF ist schon begonnen.

Danke an meine lieben Reviewer auf fanfiktion de: Boudica, Madam Snape, Ravensnake, Vienna, Lufa, thedarksideoflife, Trixi1310, Emily Snape, Marylein, cierian, catfan, Weltenwanderer, Verdandi, Seraphin, Lanny, Lavaza van Lui, neomoon, Tico85 und auf fanfiction net: Tiziana-91, CaroloveSeverus, WanderingAlbatros, Malina, Biggy, Cosmoty-Hasser, Samatha Snape, Alandra311, ismene5, Kiriani Slytherin, Mortianna's Morgana, Caput Mortuus, Anubis1706, Padme.G, severusfan, doro, Meli. Und alle, die jetzt eins schreiben, werden auf meine tolle Liste gesetzt ;)

Und an G.H. Mead für seinen Symbolischen Interaktionismus, Peter Berger und Thomas Luckmann für die Entstehung der Institution, Alfred Schütz für den Zweckrationalismus, Ulrich Oevermann einfach für das wunderbare Wort subsumtionslogisch ;), Emile Durkheim für die Anomie- und Moraltheorien, Niklas Luhman für die Gesellschaft der Gesellschaft. Und last and least, Naomi Aldort für S.A.L.V.E.

So und jetzt schließe ich ab mit einem schönen Zitat von Element of Crime:

_"Mach das Licht aus wenn du gehst, und dreh dich nicht um." _


End file.
